Amando la vida
by Lucielanor
Summary: CAPITULO 13![Antes de HP&HBP] Tras la desaparición de Sirius, todos se sumen en un profundo desasosiego. Pero Harry y sus amigos estan dispuestos a traerlo de vuelta, aunque haya que pagar un alto precio... ¿Realmente Sirius desearía haber vuelto?
1. Tumba

**AMANDO LA VIDA**

**Disclaimer:** _Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad. Ni de la propiedad de J.K. Rowling, ni de la Warner... Estos personajes son tuyos, lector, porque eres tu quien da vida y valor a nuestros mundos maravillosos en tu cabeza. Nunca dejes de hacer volar tu imaginacion..._

_

* * *

_**1. TUMBA**

El timbre resonó en la estancia, oscura como la noche. Después, unos golpes de impaciencia señalaron las urgencias del visitante. De entre las sombras, un hombre de rostro cansado y túnica raída se aproximó a la puerta y abrió con suavidad. Frente a él, un adolescente y una jovencita esperaban impacientes. Tras ellos, un tipo estrafalario cargaba con un baúl.

-Hola, profesor Lupin. ¿Cómo esta? – murmuró en chico con un amago de sonrisa.

-Bien, Harry, bien – la voz cansada de Remus Lupin indico que mentía descaradamente, pero nadie quiso decir nada, y todos pasaron dentro del caserón, cerrando tras de sí la enorme puerta de entrada.

-¿A habido alguna complicación, Nymph.... ehmmm...Tonks? – preguntó Lupin, mirando a la joven de pelo violeta.

-Ninguna en absoluto. –contestó ella, con tono hastiado – Para variar, Moody nos ha paseado por toda la isla antes de llegar aquí, pero...

-Es por seguridad. Nadie debe seguirnos. – masculló el aludido, mientras cargaba resoplando con el baúl de Harry.

-Si, si, claro, la seguridad – la chica suspiró de forma exagerada antes de dirigirse a Lupin – Si no necesitas que te ayudemos en nada, nosotros debemos irnos. Ordenes de Dumbledore.

-No, claro, ningún problema. Yo ayudare a Harry a instalarse.

-¿No hay aquí nadie de la orden? – preguntó Moody mientras su ojo mágico daba vueltas, aparentemente, rastreando la casa.

-No, Molly y Arthur salieron esta mañana temprano. – Lupin dijo esto rápidamente, como si le desagradara estar solo en casa. – No creo que regresen hasta tarde.

-Esta noche vendrá Snape. Tiene noticias nuevas. – comentó Moody mientras soltaba con brusquedad el baúl al pie de la escalera. – Nosotros nos vamos. Que pases un buen día, Remus.

-Igualmente... – murmuro Lupin mientras les veía partir, con algo de añoranza. – Ron, Hermione y Ginny te esperan arriba, Harry. Están deseando verte.

-De acuerdo – contesto el muchacho con una sonrisa – ¿Tu no sales hoy?

-No, no puedo... – dijo, mientras le acompañaba por las escaleras y le ayudaba con el equipaje – Necesitamos que siempre haya alguien en el cuartel general, y casi siempre me toca a mí desde que Sirius...

El aire se solidifico. "Sirius". Aquel nombre produjo en ambos un encuentro de sentimientos, de frustración, de odio, de perdida... Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Lo habían notado sin necesidad de palabras. Lupin acompaño a Harry hasta el final de la escalera, y sin despedirse, volvió de nuevo abajo.

* * *

Harry se quedo parado enfrente a la habitación de debía compartir con Ron. Sabia lo que iba a ocurrir. Le preguntarían que tal las vacaciones, que tal con sus tíos, si ya había superado lo de Sirius. Había procurado no pensar en ello. Había intentado dejar la mente en blanco, olvidar la atronadora risa de su padrino, su valentía ante los mortifagos, su cariño hacia James y hacia su hijo... Lo que no conseguía era olvidar su cara, el gesto congelado y aterrorizado que tenia mientras atravesaba un delgado velo para no volver a aparecer... Para desaparecer de su vida, como todos habían hecho.

Y eso no era lo que más asustaba a Harry. Lo que le aterrorizaba era el hecho de que, en su esfuerzo por seguir adelante, le estaba olvidando. A él, a la única familia que había tenido nunca.

Con un suspiro, Harry llamo suavemente a la puerta y espero respuesta. A la señal de "adelante" Harry entro en la habitación para enfrentarse a aquellos que más temía en ese momento: sus amigos.

* * *

Lupin estaba en la cocina, frente a un caldero rebosante. Su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente había volado, de nuevo, al sitio donde más deseaba estar. Junto a Sirius. Su grupo de amigos había desaparecido. Voldemort había conseguido destruir a su generación. Y a Lupin lo único que le quedaba era el instinto de seguir adelante, de continuar, por Harry y Dumbledore y todos aquellos que habían arriesgado su vida por salvar la de otros.

Mentira, en esos momentos su corazón no se sentía solidario. Seguía adelante por inercia, por estar pegado a esa rutina que llaman vivir. Porque ya no se sentía con fuerzas ni siquiera para rebelarse contra nada. Lo único que le hacia seguir era el pensamiento de que, algún día, probablemente no muy lejano, se reencontraria con toda la gente que había amado y perdido. Por fin vería a sus padres, a Lily, a James... Por fin estaría junto a Sirius. Y esta vez nadie podría separarlos, los Merodeadores estarían juntos e inseparables, como habían estado en Hogwarts. Por fin seria feliz, algo que le parecía negado.

Con un suspiro, tomo su varita y alejo el caldero del fuego. Ya estaba listo. Intento volver a concentrarse en la cocina, e ignoro por completo el sabor salado que notaba en su boca. Unas pocas lagrimas no lo detendrían para seguir. Ese era su mundo, y le gustase o no lo iba a defender. La muerte de Sirius no habría sido en vano.

* * *

-Harry, mira, sé que no es fácil para ti, pero... tienes que seguir adelante. Sirius no habría querido que aletargases solo porque el no estuviera... – era Ron quien intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

-No sé lo que Sirius habría querido, porque nunca me lo dijo. Nunca penso que esto podría pasar. Y no debería haber pasado. Todo esto fue por mi culpa... – los resentimientos de Harry estaban tomando forma, y todo aquello que se habia reservado durante su tiempo en Privet Drive estaba estallando.

-No digas eso, Harry. No fue culpa de nadie... –reprendió Ginny con voz preocupada. – Simplemente, es lo que paso. No fue culpa de nadie. Era lo que tenia que pasar.

Los ojos de Harry centellearon con esta ultima afirmación. Ginny comprendió que se había equivocado, pero no le dio tiempo a explicarse. El aullido de Harry pudo oírse en toda la casa:

-¿INSINUAS QUE LA MUERTE DE SIRIUS ES "LO QUE TENIA QUE PASAR"? ¿SIRIUS DEBIA MORIR? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ YO FUI LO BASTANTE ESTUPIDO PARA DEJARME ENGAÑAR? ¿POR QUÉ...?

-Basta, Harry. Entiendo que estas sufriendo, comprendo que no puedas comprender muchas cosas. Pero no tolerare que hables a si a mi hermana. – La voz de Ron se volvió fría. – Sobre todo, cuando lo único que estamos haciendo es intentar ayudarte. Es lo que todos intentamos hacer.

-¿Y pretendéis ayudarme diciendo que mi padrino, después de todo lo que paso en Azkaban, merecía morir como lo hizo? – Harry no pudo seguir, su voz se ahogo y el se quedó mirando al frente, desafiante.

-¡Esto es una guerra, Harry! ¡La gente muere y mata por aquello que cree correcto! –Ron hablaba con seriedad, como si llevara mucho tiempo queriendo decir esto en voz alta - ¡Sirius pertenecía a la Orden, sabia quien eran Voldemort y sus secuaces, sabia a lo que se exponía! Ya lo oíste cuando mi padre estuvo a punto de morir: "Hay razones por las que merece la pena morir". El murió defendiendo aquello en lo que creia. ¡No intentes quitarle valor a su gesto haciéndote la víctima!

-No me hago la víctima de nada. No me parece justo que Sirius muriese porque a mí me engañasen. No me parece justo que el este bajo tierra, como mis padres, todos víctimas de algo que yo he provocado...-Harry se había calmado, pero seguía enojado, aunque no sabia si con sus amigos, con sus enemigos o consigo mismo.

-Tú no has provocado. Voldemort lo ha hecho. Él y los que le siguen. Sirius ha sido una baja en nuestro bando, pero porque te tortures no vamos a conseguir nada. Solo dar armas al enemigo. – si no hubiese estado tan enfrascado en su dolor, Harry habría notado como la seriedad, nunca antes mostrada, de su amigo Ron, demostraba que él estaba en lo cierto. – Sé que duele. Sé que le echas de menos. Todos lo hacemos, aunque estoy seguro que nadie lo hace tanto como tu, pero debes seguir adelante...

-Sirius no esta bajo tierra. – cortó Hermione, que se había mantenido ajena a la conversación todo el rato.

Sus tres amigos se giraron, sorprendidos, por aquella salida de tono. Al mirarla, vieron que estaba tramando algo.

-¿Cómo dices? – pregunto incrédulo Harry.

-Sirius no esta bajo tierra. No hay cadáver. Por lo que sabemos, Sirius atravesó el velo de la Cámara de la Muerte y no volvió a aparecer.

-Lupin dijo que no podíamos hacer nada. Que él estaba muerto. – esas cuatro palabras le produjeron a Harry un golpe, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

-No lo sabemos. Nadie sabe nada sobre el Departamento de Misterios. Al menos en teoría, claro.

-Hermione... – Ginny expreso lo que todos estaban pensando - ¿A dónde pretendes llegar?

-He estado investigando. Mucho. El Departamento de Misterios es alto secreto, pero como toda institución, tiene sus filtraciones. – las palabras de Hermione sorprendieron a todos - Ese velo, el que se encuentra en la Cámara de la Muerte, separa mundos o dimensiones. Por ejemplo, separa el mundo físico en el que vivimos de aquel en el que habitan los entes espirituales. Dicho de otra forma, separa la "vida" de la "muerte". De ahí que Lupin te dijese que Sirius estaba muerto. Suponía que, al traspasar esa barrera, su alma se quedaría en la realidad de los espíritus.

-¿Dónde demonios has averiguado todo eso? – preguntó Ron anonadado.

-Preguntando a la gente adecuada – respondió con una sonrisa diminuta.

-Me parece muy bien todo eso, Hermione. – Harry también estaba asombrado, pero las piezas no encajaban en su cabeza – Pero eso solo nos dice como y porque murió Sirius. No nos aporta nada.

-No estoy tan segura de eso, Harry. – Hermione adopto un tono paciente antes de empezar a explicar todo aquello. – Según la teoría de Lupin, al atravesar Sirius ese velo, y pasar a otra realidad, esta debería de haber absorbido su esencia, su alma, o como lo quieras llamar. Pero su cuerpo seguía teniendo un lugar en el mundo físico, en nuestra realidad. Debería de haber atravesado el velo, y tendría que haber aparecido su cuerpo, sin vida, sin alma, pero material.

-¿Cómo un dementor? – Ginny, como todos, intentaba seguir la cadena de razonamientos.

-Algo asi. Como un recipiente vacío. Sin embargo, sabemos que Sirius no atravesó el velo, sino que "desapareció" dentro de él. Si no hay un cadáver, su cuerpo debió de llegar a algún sitio.

-Hermione, no termino de... – Ron sonaba ofuscado – Termina de una vez, ¿quieres?

-He dicho que ese velo separa realidades, dimensiones. Nosotros somos sensibles a la de la vida y la de la muerte, porque son las dos que ocupamos. Pero hay muchas mas a las que no podemos acceder. Y en muchas de ellas, pueden habitar los seres humanos en su forma completa (es decir, cuerpo y alma). Y hay millones de dimensiones, algunas que son una verdadera tortura. Se las llaman "dimensiones demoniacas".

-¿En resumen...? – Ginny no daba crédito a lo que oía, pero aun se veía confusa.

-Todos atravesamos ese velo antes o después. Cuando morimos, nuestro cuerpo permanece en el mundo fisico, pero la esencia no esta... cómoda... aquí, si esta separada del cuerpo. Busca ese portal de dimensiones, ese velo y lo atraviesa. Llega al "más allá". Sirius lo atravesó de una forma traumática, como un conjunto de dos cosas que no pueden separarse así como así...

-¿Entonces que ha pasado con él...? – Harry empezaba a comprender, y esto le aterrorizaba aun más.

-El alma y el cuerpo de Sirius siguen unidos. El sigue vivo. Pero esta en alguna otra dimension, probablemente una demoniaca. Probablemente, este viviendo una tortura, millones de veces peor que el dolor que nosotros conocemos... –Hermione continuaba explicando, tensa ante las caras de sus amigos.

-¡Dios mío...! – exclamo llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Debemos sacarle de allí. Sirius está vivo y está sufriendo. Tenemos que ayudarle. Se lo debemos. Y yo ya conozco la forma en que vamos a hacerlo...

* * *

"¡Menuda misión!" Severus Snape abandonaba el castillo de Hogwarts en dirección a la salida de sus terrenos. Debía aparecerse en el cuartel general e informar de las ultimas noticias. "¿Y eso no lo podría haber hecho Dumbledore él solito?" Con un gruñido, Snape continuo caminando airado mientras pasaba la cabaña de Hagrid.

Lo que más le molestaba no era hacer de mensajero. Era volver al cuartel, a la casa de Black. El ambiente era deprimente. No había nadie normalmente; solo Lupin, que vagaba como alma en pena por toda la casa. Además, el extraño sentimiento que intentaba ocultarse a si mismo se apoderaba de él al entrar en aquella casa.

Echaba de menos a Black. Lo odiaba, si, de acuerdo, pero era un apoyo. Alguien de su generación que le recordaba porque seguía jugándose la vida en esa estúpida guerra. Con la muerte de Black, su generación desaparecía. Todos muertos por la "causa".

Y odiaba echar de menos a Sirius Black. Le humillo en el colegio, le hizo la vida imposible, nunca fueron capaces de mantener una conversación, ni siquiera cuando ya eran adultos... No, no le gustaba Black, de acuerdo, pero nunca quiso que muriese.

Snape llego a la puerta de entrada a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Permaneció quieto un momento, como preparándose para lo que le aguardaba. Después, con un profundo suspiro, desapareció.

* * *

Hermione regreso de su habitación en un minuto. Cargaba con numerosos libros.

-Se exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer, llevo semanas planeándolo...

-Hermione... ¿Estas segura? – Ron la miraba con preocupación – Hablamos de resucitar a los muertos...

-¿¡Es que no has comprendido nada de lo que he explicado?! – Hermione parecía estar muy angustiada - ¡Sirius no esta muerto, esta perdido! ¡Tenemos que encontrarle!

-Esto es magia negra en su mayoría – afirmo Ginny mientras ojeaba los libros de Hermione - ¿Dónde has conseguido todo esto?

-En el callejón Knockturn – contesto su amiga lacónicamente.

-¿¡Estas loca?! – salto Harry, cobrando conciencia del peligro en el que había estado su amiga.

-No, Harry, no estoy loca. Estos hechizos son muy antiguos y complicados, no están al alcance de cualquiera. – mientras hablaba, Hermione extendía los libros por el suelo de la habitación.

-Muy bien... ¿Y en que consiste todo eso? ¿Qué hay que hacer? – pregunto Ron.

-Para empezar, tenemos que hacerlo en un determinado momento. – la joven tomo aire antes de continuar – Mañana a las 11:55 de la noche.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? – balbuceo Ron asustado, interrumpiendo la explicación de Hermione.

-En ese momento, la situación de las estrellas y los planetas será la adecuada. La barrera que separa las dimensiones será más débil que nunca. Con una serie de hechizos, podremos derribarla durante el tiempo suficiente para traer a Sirius de vuelta.

-¿No rompemos el decreto para la limitación de la magia en menores de edad? – pregunto Ginny desconfiando.

-No, ya lo he comprobado. Los hechizos que vamos a utilizar son muy antiguos, ni siquiera se utilizan las varitas. No creo que así el Ministerio pueda detectar... – Hermione pareció cansarse de tanta duda - ¡Y si se enteran me da igual! Vamos a hacer esto, Sirius tiene que volver.

-Para, para, Hermione – Ron intentaba razonar con ella. – Veamos, traemos de vuelta a Sirius y él intenta comerse nuestro cerebro. Ante un trabajo bien hecho, nosotros... a) le damos la bienvenida, o b)...

-¡No va a ser un zombie, Weasley! – chilló de golpe, callando de golpe las elucubraciones del chico. – Será el mismo Sirius de siempre, y estará aquí, con nosotros, y no perdido en alguna dimensión horrenda.

-Sirius arriesgo su vida y la perdió cuando fue a buscarnos al Ministerio. Ahora, si esta en apuros, debemos ayudarle. Se lo debemos. – la voz de Harry fue firme cuando se dirigió a Hermione – Cuenta conmigo. ¿Y vosotros que decís?

-De acuerdo – asintieron a la vez los dos hermanos.

Hermione volvió a salir de la habitación y regreso al poco tiempo con un cofre. Lo abrió y les enseño su contenido a sus amigos.

-Esta es la vasija de Garenk. Dentro de ella deberá ir introducida la sangre de aquel que deba superar la prueba – explico Hermione.

-¿Qué prueba? – desconfió Ginny de nuevo.

-Veras, lo que haremos será crear un circulo místico. – se permitió sonreír un poco – Ya sabes, velas y todos esos cachivaches. En el centro pondremos cosas de Sirius. Ropa suya, fotografías... algo que contenga su aura y ayude a identificar a aquel que queremos salvar. Nosotros nos sentaremos alrededor, y cuando llegue el momento, yo convocare a Thorbeg.

-¿Quién es ese? – inquirió Ron.

-Es... como el jefe de todo esto; él maneja los mundos y controla los portales entre dimensiones. Pues bien, le convocare mediante un hechizo y le ofreceré mi vasija con mi sangre dentro. Él me pondrá una prueba, y si la paso y el me considera digna, abrirá el portal que conecta nuestro mundo con el sitio donde este Sirius y lo traerá de vuelta sano y salvo. Fin de la historia. Es muy sencillo – afirmo, ahora sonriendo abiertamente.

-Si tú lo dices... – murmuro Ron horrorizado, mirando los complicados diagramas de los libros.

-¿Cómo que tu sangre? ¿Por qué vas a ser tu quien pase la prueba? – preguntó Harry perspicaz – Seré yo quien pase esa prueba. Es la única forma de saldar la deuda que...

-No discutas, Harry. Yo pasare la prueba porque soy la única con poder suficiente para aguantarla. – respondió la chica con seriedad.

-¡Hermione! ¡Aquí pone que si no superas la prueba puedes morir! – exclamó Ginny con un grito ahogado.

-Tonterias. No va a pasar nada que...

-Hermione – dijo Harry firmemente – Echo de menos a Sirius, pero no estoy dispuesto a perderte a ti también. No dejare que arriesgues tu vida por...

-Ron lo ha dicho hace un momento. ¡Esto es la guerra! – la posición de Hermione era inamovible – Yo estoy dispuesta a matar y morir por lo que creo.

La seguridad que dominaba a la chica se transmitió a todos, que afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Entonces, todos de acuerdo. Nos reuniremos en la habitación de Sirius para que haya una mejor conexión con él. Lo conseguiremos, chicos. – les animo Hermione esperanzada – Le traeremos de vuelta.

-Le traeremos de vuelta... – murmuro Harry.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

* * *

****

_¿Que os ha parecido? Bueno, el primer capitulo es un poco lento, pero es solo para presentar un poco las situacion de todos los personajes, como lo estan pasando y todo eso. La historia esta basada en la sexta temporada de "Buffy, cazavampiros", asi que los que ya hayais visto esos capitulos comprendereis por donde  
van los tiros. Ah, y perdon por la parrafada de Hermione en plan Matrix, con las dimensiones y todo el rollo ese, pero lo de "Lllega Hermione y dice:¡Vamos a resucitar a Sirius!" me parecia demasiado simple, jejeje ;)  
Bueno, pues mucho besitos, y dejan reviews con sugerencias, tomatazos o lo que sea, que se agradecen. Bye!!! :-)  
Ela._


	2. Condenado

**AMANDO LA VIDA**

_**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad. Ni de la propiedadde J.K. Rowling, ni de la Warner... Estos personajes son tuyos,lector, porque eres tu quien da vida y valor a nuestros mundos maravillosos en tu cabeza. Nunca dejes de hacer volar tu imaginacion..._

_

* * *

_

**2. CONDENADO**

La ausencia de luna permitía vislumbrar con mayor claridad el cielo nocturno. Marte brillaba con mas fuerza que nunca, y un punto débilmente iluminado con una luz azulada situaba a Plutón a su lado.

Ignorantes de los sucesos eventuales que se desarrollaban a tanta distancia de ellos, los planetas continuaban incesantes con su hermoso baile, mientras que unos ojos marrones observaban sus movimientos desde el punto más recóndito de Londres.

Hermione miro impaciente el reloj de su muñeca. Las once menos cinco. Todavía faltaba una hora para que el ritual diese comienzo. Con una mezcla de temor y decisión, la chica volvió a repasar sus libros y coloco por enésima vez el círculo en torno al cual deberían reunirse en unos minutos.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de que todo aquello fuese a funcionar, su entereza a la hora de tomar cartas en el asunto era sólo de cara a la galería. En el fondo, estaba más asustada que nadie, quizás porque era la que mejor sabia lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

A lo mejor no lograban traer a Sirius de vuelta, a lo mejor el profesor Lupin estaba en lo cierto al decir que él estaba muerto, a lo mejor solo estaba engañándose a si misma y a los demás, a lo mejor iba a jugarse la vida por nada...

El viento fresco que anunciaba el final del verano le erizo la piel. Sin hacer caso al temblor de sus manos, cerró la ventana tras un último vistazo a las estrellas. Estaba deseosa por empezar. Ocurriera lo que ocurriese, le quedaría la sensación de haber intentado hacer algo.

Unos tímidos golpes resonaron por toda la habitación. Hermione se irguió, tomó aire profundamente un par de veces y se encaró con la puerta de entrada. Su tono resuelto indicó fortaleza:

-Adelante.

* * *

Eran casi las once y media cuando unos fuertes golpes resonaron en el vestíbulo del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Con un bostezo, Remus Lupin se levanto de la silla, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Severus Snape, que envuelto en su capa de viaje, le miraba con aire disciplente.

-Adelante, Severus. – invitó Lupin con un gesto – Ya no esperaba a nadie más.

-¿No están los Weasley? – preguntó Snape mientras se obligaba a entrar en la casa.

-Tienen guardias. No creo que regresen hasta la madrugada. ¿Son noticias importantes? – inquirió el licántropo con tono preocupado.

-No son noticias, son... sospechas. – contestó Snape con aire misterioso – Por eso he venido aquí, quería comentarlo con alguien de la Orden antes de informar a Dumbledore.

-Claro, ningún problema. Ven a la cocina, podremos hablar con más tranquilidad...

Lupin se encamino por el oscuro pasillo, sin notar que mientras lo seguía, su compañero miraba las paredes y el techo con aire angustiado. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes, para que ese estúpido sentimiento de culpabilidad dejase de atormentarle.

"Céntrate, Snape. Y deja de darle vueltas a ese ridículo asunto. Ya no puedes hacer nada. Él esta muerto y eso no lo puede cambiar nadie..."

Cuatro jovencitos opinaban lo contrario, y se disponían a demostrarlo en el piso de arriba.

* * *

-Es la hora. Falta muy poco, así que haced lo que os diga. Y guardad silencio, es importante que no se distorsionen las ondas que emanan en esta habitación. – el tono severo que adoptó Hermione hizo mirarse a los tres amigos, recordando a la perfección las clases de McGonnagall.

Con un gesto de la mano, fue indicando a cada uno donde debía sentarse. Después, encendió las velas, que formaban un circulo en torno a un montón de objetos personales, entre los que destacaba una foto de Sirius en la que este tomaba por los hombros a los novios el día de la boda de los Potter.

A continuación, Hermione se sentó junto a ellos, presidiendo la reunión, e indicó a los demás que se tomasen de las manos. Durante unos minutos, todo permaneció sumido en un silencio que presionaba los corazones de los cuatro amigos, que latían a un ritmo frenético.

Sin previo aviso, las llamas de las velas aumentaron su tamaño de forma alarmante, agitándose como si un viento huracanado tratase de apagarlas. Tan repentinamente como comenzó, todo volvió a calmarse, mientras Ron miraba con angustia a sus compañeros.

La voz de Hermione, fría y seca, como apagada, comenzó a recitar en una lengua desconocida.

_"Red roma aznei, mocot neivle od nacu._

_Ada leheh conal nenej, urcsar de ipsaly._

_Sod unsed sel, obray, sorg ensoc, rah ced._

_¡Sarep sas arrei, trop raj, aivone, ubseon!"_

__

Una luz azulada les ilumino a todos, que se tomaron con más fuerza de las manos, concentrándose, como Hermione les había indicado, en el recuerdo de Sirius.

-¡Thorbeg, señor de Garenk, maestro Gimoth de los mundos ocultos, acude hasta aquí, escucha mi petición!

La luz azul se volvió roja como el fuego. Los chicos miraron asombrados a su alrededor, donde las llamas de las velas levantaban más de un metro del suelo. El techo de la habitación parecía haber desaparecido, mostrando una imagen del cosmos que se movía a tal velocidad que les obligo a cerrar los ojos, invadidos por una sensación de mareo ante su visión.

Hermione se soltó de Ron y Ginny y atrajo hacia sí la vasija de Garenk. Tomó una daga de aspecto afilado con la mano derecha, y antes de que ninguno reaccionase, se produjo un largo y profundo corte en la palma de la mano izquierda.

Soltando la daga, aproximo su mano a la vasija y cerró el puño con fuerza, de donde comenzó a gotear sangre. En el instante en que la primera gota callo en el recipiente, un ruido sordo acompañó a un cambio de la luz, que se volvió de un púrpura intenso. Mientras, la ventana al cosmos cambio para mostrar la imagen de unas inmensas llamaradas que hacían de ese paraje lo más parecido al infierno que nunca ninguno de los cuatro habían podido imaginar.

Hermione alzó la vasija por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Ofrezo mi sangre a aquel que habita los confines de los mundos! ¡Prueba mi resistencia, concede mi suplica! ¡Derriba los muros, abre las puertas y tráele de vuelta! ¡¡Thorbeg, yo te convoco, toma mi vida y haz realidad mi deseo!!

Los gritos de Hermione se perdieron en el sonido de un viento huracanado que hizo oscilar a los cuatro amigos.

Un gemido ahogado hizo que Ron, Harry y Ginny mirasen en dirección a Hermione. Terriblemente pálida, los ojos de la chica se tiñeron de negro a la vez que ella soltaba un grito estremecedor. Sin soltar la vasija, la joven bruja comenzó a convulsionarse, como si alguien invisible la estuviese sacudiendo violentamente.

Con precipitación, Ron y Ginny intentaron levantarse y aproximarse a ella para ayudarla, pero Harry los detuvo a ambos, manteniéndolos aún sujetos por las manos.

-¡No! ¡No os acerquéis! – Harry también estaba muy asustado, pero intentaba mantener la calma - ¡La están poniendo a prueba, ella sabía que esto era necesario!

-¡Me da igual la prueba! – gritó Ron - ¡Sea lo que sea eso, la está matando! ¡No podemos dejarla!

-¡Sí! ¡Si que podemos! ¡Ella sabia a lo que se arriesgaba! ¡No la fastidies, Ron! – Harry estaba enfurecido, parecía que sus ojos ardían. Esto bastó para que Ginny y Ron dejasen de intentar liberarse, aunque este último miraba a Hermione con preocupación y a Harry con ira.

-Si le pasa algo, será por tu culpa, recuérdalo... – la voz de Ron fue tan fría que Harry se quedó congelado. Los dos amigos se miraron intensamente, pero la exclamación de Ginny les sacó de su mundo para volver a mirar a Hermione.

Los brazos se la chica se retorcían como si debajo de su piel algo intentase salir a la superficie. Hermione volvió a gritar, y de su boca y sus ojos comenzaron a salir insectos enormes que fueron rodeándolos a los cuatro bajo su mirada aterrorizada.

El chillido de Hermione cesó y sus ojos se volvieron rojos cuando, alzando aún más la vasija, dijo en un susurro:

-_Adar epuso disah abeur pal. Ecen etrep soue ugol sonev leuv ed. ¡Oleart, Thorbeg, oleart! ¡YALG!_

Con un movimiento brusco, lanzó la vasija de Garnek sobre el suelo. En ese momento, una luz blanca y cegadora los cegó a todos mientras una voz fuerte y profunda clamó:

-_¡¡ADI DEC NOC ARES ETAM LAES!!_

Un fuerte golpe resonó en toda la habitación, a la vez que todos caían derrumbados por una fuerza invisible.

* * *

Un fuerte golpe resonó por toda la casa, sobresaltando a los dos hombres que hablaban en susurros, sentados a la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Snape mirando a su alrededor con inquietud.

-Habrá sido una ventana al cerrarse de golpe. – dijo Lupin sin mucho interés – Debe hacer mucho aire fuera, luego subiré a echar un vistazo.

-Vale... – aceptó Snape, aunque no se le veía muy seguro – Bueno, entonces ¿tú que crees? ¿Debería investigar un poco más?

-Sin duda los mortífagos no tienen escrúpulos, no me extrañaría que hiciesen algo así – el tono de Remus era dubitativo – Deberías investigar un poco más, sí, pero también deberías informar a Dumbledore...

-¡Pero es que me parece ridículo! – exclamó Severus cortando la explicación de su compañero – Si ese es su mejor plan, deben de estar perdiendo facultades.

- Yo no me confiaría. Lo mejor es informar a Dumbledore para que él pueda tomar posiciones. Lo último que necesitamos ahora es un ataque en Hogwarts. – insistió el otro.

- ¿Y que va a hacer? ¿Cerrar el colegio? – repuso Snape escéptico – Lo que nos faltaba, que cundiese la histeria...

- Ya se le ocurrirá algo – comentó Lupin con optimismo – Quizás podría poner más vigilancia en el colegio, o meter allí a más gente de la Orden. Y si es necesario, podría recurrir a...

El licántropo calló de golpe, mirando la puerta en dirección al oscuro pasillo. A la vez, los dos magos empuñaron sus varitas y se dirigieron silenciosamente hacia la salida, pero antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, Ron y Ginny aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta, con el terror pintado en la cara. Ambos cargaban con una Hermione inconsciente y malherida.

-Pero... ¿Qué...? – Snape se quedó perplejo ante el espectáculo, aunque reacciono con rapidez y corrió a ayudar a los chicos antes de que cayeran al suelo.

-¡Ron! ¡Ginny! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Hermione? ¡Dios mío, pero si está...! – Remus corrió también hacia los chicos, examinando a Hermione con horror.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?! ¿Por qué esta ella así? ¿Qué habéis hecho? – la dureza en la voz de Snape no podía ocultar su preocupación.

Con la ayuda de Lupin, Ron y Ginny sentaron a su amiga en una silla, antes de caer con agotamiento en las sillas contiguas.

-Señor Weasley, le estoy pidiendo una explicación – Snape le miraba enfadado, aunque en esos momentos, lo último que le preocupaba era la rabia de su profesor.

-Luego. – dijo con un hilo de voz, demasiado cansado hasta para hablar. Señaló a Hermione con una mano – Ahora, ayudadla. Ya.

* * *

Harry vio como sus tres amigos salían escaleras abajo. Con un suspiro, cerró la puerta tras ellos y se giró para contemplarle.

Allí, en mitad de la habitación, con un aspecto desmejorado y una túnica raída, estaba su padrino.

Tenía pulso, lo había comprobado, pero estaba inconsciente. Y no sabía si despertarle; no sabía como reaccionaría... Pero su alegría por ver a Sirius era mayor que todos sus temores.

Tembloroso, se arrodilló junto a Sirius e, incorporándolo un poco, le sacudió débilmente. Al cabo de unos segundos, Sirius abrió los ojos. Harry se estremeció. Aquella mirada era la más triste y las más asustada que había visto en toda su vida.

-¿Sirius? ¿Sirius, estás bien? – preguntó Harry con suavidad, incorporando un poco más a su padrino.

El aludido abrió la boca, pero apenas pudo murmurar algo que Harry no llegó a oír.

-¿Puedes levantarte? Venga, yo te ayudo – haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, tomó a Sirius por los brazos y, lentamente, lo levanto del suelo y le hizo sentarse en la única silla que había, junto a la ventana.

Sirius miraba desorientado la habitación, como si no terminara de recordar que era aquello o donde estaba. Al posar su mirada de nuevo en Harry, que le observaba con preocupación, la luz del entendimiento iluminó tenuemente sus ojos.

-Harry... ¿Eres tu... Harry? – susurró, obligando a su ahijado a inclinarse para poder oírle.

-Si, Sirius, soy yo, Harry... – antes de que el muchacho pudiese reaccionar, el hombre le abrazó con fuerza como un niño aterrorizado.

-Harry... ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es esto... el infierno? – Sirius continuaba apretando con fuerza a Harry contra él.

-Tranquilo... Sirius, tranquilízate, por favor... – Harry abrazó también a su padrino con fuerza, sintiendo como unas lágrimas repentinas recorrían sus mejillas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un rato, y continuaron en la misma posición. A cualquiera que hubiese estado observando la escena le hubiese enternecido la fuerza con la que el chico, casi un niño, protegía al adulto con sus brazos.

Lentamente, Harry se apartó, obligando a Sirius a sentarse y situándose enfrente de él.

-Sirius, ¿sabes donde estás? – susurró Harry. Sirius negó con la cabeza, estremeciendo como si tuviese frío – Estamos en la casa de tus padres, en la mansión Black, Sirius. Te hemos traído de vuelta a casa.

-Esto es el infierno... – repitió Sirius.

-No, Sirius, donde fuese que estuvieses... Eso ya se terminó, estas en casa. Has vuelto.

Sirius seguía confuso, sin ni siquiera atreverse a mirar a Harry. Su ahijado le tomó por los hombros, intentado reconfortarle.

-Vamos, Sirius, vamos a buscarte algo de ropa. Te daremos una poción o algo así... – con la ayuda de Harry, Sirius se incorporó con algo más de fuerza aunque seguía muy confundido – Animo, Sirius. Venga, te sentirás mejor...

Con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos para no alterar a Sirius, Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió, seguido de su padrino, que caminaba lentamente y arrastrando los pies en dirección a las escaleras.

-El infierno... – volvió a murmurar, aunque Harry no alcanzó a escucharle.

Harry continuó observándole, mientras que la preocupación y la alegría se fundían en su corazón. Con un suspiro, cerró suavemente la puerta y se apresuró a seguirle, tomándole del brazo. Su padrino se agarró a él fuertemente, y juntos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_Bueno, qué os parecio??? Me costó muchisimo hacer todo lo del ritual, jejejeje, se ve que no tengo la misma imaginación que la Rowling... En fin, lo intenté, que no es poco, a ver si a vosotros os gusta. Lo que es la base de la historia ya está practicamente, poruqe la situación ya esta practicamente presentada. Espero que en los proximos capitulos se anime un poquito más la cosa, porque casi os estoy viendo dormidos delante de la pantalla... _

_Venga, muchos besitos, y decidme que os ha parecia, please. _

_Ela_


	3. Tras la vida

**AMANDO LA VIDA**

_**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad. Ni de la propiedadde J.K. Rowling, ni de la Warner... Estos personajes son tuyos,lector, porque eres tu quien da vida y valor a nuestros mundos maravillosos en tu cabeza. Nunca dejes de hacer volar tu imaginacion..._

* * *

**3. TRAS LA VIDA...**

- Tome esto, señorita Granger, se sentirá mejor – ante una Hermione muy débil apareció un tazón humeante que la chica, siguiendo la orden de su profesor de Pociones, tomó entero en dos tragos.

- ¿Mejor, Hermione? – preguntó Lupin con amabilidad - ¿Ya estáis todos mejor?

Los tres muchachos asintieron, inclinados sobre la enorme mesa. Los dos adultos intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Acto seguido, el licántropo se dirigió a Ron, que parecía el más recuperado de los tres.

- Ron, tienes que explicarnos lo que ha pasado. Si no lo hacéis, no podremos ayudaros.

Ron observó asustado a su ex –profesor, antes de contestar vagamente:

- La verdad es que... No sé muy bien lo que hemos hecho... – el chico titubeó antes la la penetrante mirada de Snape – Nosotros... Hicimos un hechizo... Convocamos a... Lo único que tratábamos de hacer era traerlo...

- Basta de incongruencias, señor Weasley. – le interrumpió Severus con tono terminante – Necesitamos una explicación clara y concisa de el qué han tratado de hacer esta noche.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – inquirió Lupin como cayendo en la cuenta.

- Esta arriba, cuidándolo. – murmuró Ginny entre las mantas que la arropaban.

- Cuidándole... ¿Cuidando a quién? ¿Qué...? – gruño Snape confuso.

Hermione apartó el tazón vacío y se incorporó suavemente para mirar a los dos profesores.

- Hemos convocado a Thorbeg.

Lupin la miró sin comprender, pero Snape abrió los ojos como platos, aterrorizado.

- No lo habéis hecho. – afirmó éste de forma rotunda.

- Si que lo hemos hecho. Hemos formado el círculo, le hemos convocado y yo he pasado la prueba.

- No habéis podido hacerlo. Ninguno de vosotros tiene el poder suficiente... Además, casi nadie conoce el ritual, y la vasija... Lleva años desaparecida... – Snape se negaba a creer a su alumna.

Hermione le miro desafiante.

- La tenía un muggle. Un anticuario. Se la compre este verano. Busqué los libros en el Callejón Knockturn, todo venía explicado en ellos.

- Pero... ¿Por qué habéis hecho esa tontería? – Snape ni siquiera se molestó en gritar, parecía demasiado confundido para hacerlo.

- Teníamos que traer...

Lupin, que seguía la conversación sin entender ni una palabra, alzó la mano pidiendo silencio. Por segunda vez durante esa noche, los dos hombres echaron mano de su varita a la vez que avanzaban hacia el vestíbulo, seguidos silenciosamente por los tres muchachos.

Al llegar a la entrada, ambos alzaron la vista hacia la escalera, donde creían haber oído un ruido. Los dos hombre se quedaron petrificados. Sirius Black bajaba lentamente las escaleras, ayudado por su ahijado. Débil, consumido... y vivo.

Remus miró a su amigo anonadado, fascinado ante su visión, sin saber si era él el que había muerto o si estaba soñando. Fue incapaz de decir ni una palabra o de moverse; simplemente se quedó allí, en el sitio, totalmente quieto, con la mirada brillante por la humedad de sus ojos.

Severus miró a Black sin saber como reaccionar. Abrió la boca varia veces para intentar decir algo sin conseguirlo, asemejándose a un pez fuera del agua. Aquello no le entraba en la cabeza, era totalmente imposible que aquellos mocosos... Mente y corazón luchaban por hacerse oír por el profesor, que notaba a la vez una emoción que lo embargaba y le llenaba de una alegría indescriptible. Él también se quedo paralizado, al igual que su compañero, mirando aquel milagro.

Harry fue el primero que, viendo la estupefacción de todos, reaccionó y dijo algo:

- Él está aun muy confundido. Creo... Creo que está muy débil. Profesor Lupin, ¿no podría darle una poción revitalizante o algo de eso? O... Salgo que le haga entrar en calor, o que le despeje, no sé... Algo.

Snape fue el primero en hacerse cargo de la situación, ordenando imperiosamente a sus músculos que respondieran y actuasen.

- Lupin, ayúdale... ¿A que esperas? – con lentitud, Remus se dirigió hacia su amigo, tomándole del brazo libre – Dale algo que le despeje, no... No hagas movimientos bruscos ni hables alto. Está confuso, no le asustes.

Asintiendo de forma imperceptible, Lupin guió a Sirius hacia la cocina, acompañados por Harry, que se negaba a soltar a su padrino.

-Potter, venga aquí inmediatamente – el tono de Snape no admitía discusión. Disgustado, Harry dejó a Sirius al cuidado del licántropo y se dirigió hacia su profesor. – Ustedes cuatro y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación...

* * *

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó Remus sentándose al lado de Sirius, que bebía con lentitud de una taza. Éste asintió, notando como la visión de la cocina y de su amigo se iba aclarando poco a poco.

- ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde has...? Creímos que habías muerto... – preguntó sin poder evitarlo su amigo.

- Yo... No sé donde... No sé que es esto... – el susurro de Sirius fue acompañado de un gesto de desesperación, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y enterrándola bajo sus brazos. Por sus sacudidas, Lupin se percató horrorizado de que Sirius estaba sollozando.

- Sirius, venga, compañero, tranquilo... – Remus le pasó un brazo por los hombros intentando reconfortarle. Su amigo alzó la cabeza, mirándolo con unos ojos que expresaban profunda tristeza.

Sin poder contenerse, Lupin abrazó a su amigo, que le correspondió con vaguedad, como quien ya está cansado de todo.

- Vamos, Canuto, amigo. Tranquilízate. Ya te iras acostumbrando... – la voz de Remus temblaba fuertemente cuando se apartó de Sirius – Termínate eso – comentó señalando la taza – Te sentará bien. Luego iremos arriba, necesitas descansar.

Sin fuerzas, Sirius se levantó de la silla, pero antes de que pudiese dirigirse hacia la puerta, Lupin le agarró de los hombros con fuerza, obligándole a mirarle.

- Vamos a cuidar de ti, ¿de acuerdo? – Sirius asintió débilmente – Voy a cuidar de ti...

* * *

Snape no se atrevía a gritar por miedo a despertar a Sirius, que estaba en la habitación de Lupin intentando dormir. Los cuatro chicos veían claramente que si no hubiese sido por esa circunstancia, su profesor les habría dejado sordos.

- ¿Qué demonios creíais que hacíais? No se puede jugar así con la vida de una persona. ¡Este mundo tiene sus normas, y vosotros os las habéis saltado todas!

- No jugabamos con la vida de nadie. Sirius no estaba... – comenzó a rebatir Hermione a su profesor.

- ¡Black estaba muerto! Cuando se cruza ese velo, se desaparece de este mundo, y eso es morir.

- Sirius estaba en otra dimensión. Estaba pasándolo mal y... – murmuró Ron.

- Las dimensiones están separadas por una buena razón, Weasley. Nadie tiene derecho a jugar con estas cosas.

- No hemos jugado con nada – afirmó Hermione levantando la voz - ¡Por el amor de Dios, no me diga que hemos sido los primeros que...!

- Habéis sido los primeros. Muy poca gente tiene tanta información relativa a ese velo de la Cámara de la Muerte. Muy pocos conocen el hechizo que habéis realizado esta noche. Solo dos o tres personas en toda la historia han intentado abrir puertas interdimensionales. Ninguno ha sobrevivido a la prueba. La gente no lleva a cabo esos hechizos porque son muy peligrosos, más de lo que creéis... – explicó Snape mientras enviaba a la chica una mirada asesina.

- Bueno... No importa, a ninguno nos ha pasado nada que... – comenzó a decir Ginny.

- ¡No es sólo por vosotros, niña egocéntrica! – bramó el profesor, aunque enseguida volvió a bajar la voz – El universo tiene sus leyes. Si Black atravesó ese velo, fue porque había llegado su momento. Él murió porque desapareció de nuestro mundo, me da igual donde estuviese. No sé si su muerte fue o no justa, pero eso no os da derecho a alterar todas las leyes que rigen el cosmos. Si hay consecuencias... – murmuró Snape más para sí mismo que para los chicos.

- ¡No podíamos dejarle allí! ¡Él estaba sufriendo, teníamos que ayudarle! ¡No podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras Sirius estaba siendo torturado o quien sabe que cosas horribles! – gritó Harry fuera de sí.

- Ah... Ya veo, Potter. ¿Así que lo hicisteis por él? Porque a mí me da la sensación de que lo hicisteis por puro egoísmo. Os sentíais culpables de la muerte de Black, y en vez de afrontar esos sentimientos como adultos, recurristeis a la magia para sentiros mejor. Muy maduros, ya lo veo... – el tono de Snape parecía dar a entender que hablaba por experiencia. Ninguno de los chicos se atrevió a rebatirle, y por la mirada que captó en Harry, Severus notó que había acertado con sus sospechas, al menos en parte. Sobre todo, porque eso era lo que él mismo había sentido...

- Sirius está durmiendo. Vosotros cuatro deberíais iros a la cama también – la voz de Lupin desde el umbral de la puerta los sobresaltó a todos, que se quedaron pensando cuanto tiempo llevaría allí.

- Pero... – intentó protestar Snape.

- Pero nada. Harry, Ron, chicas, a la cama. – los amigos se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones, echando a los adultos una última mirada. Cuando los chicos desaparecieron, Remus se dirigió a Snape con voz cansada – Severus, creo que deberías ir a ver a Dumbledore. Infórmale de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Lo mejor será que venga de inmediato.

- Lupin... ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Y si decide revertir el hechizo?

- Nadie va a revertir nada. No voy a permitir que mi amigo vuelva a sufrir. Dumbledore puede decidir lo que le dé la gana, otra cosa es lo que después le deje hacer. No pueden traérmelo de nuevo para después arrebatármelo otra vez...

Para sorpresa de Remus, Snape asintió y le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

- Tranquilo. Nadie le hará nada. Ahora vete a descansar, te va a hacer falta. Volveré a primera hora de la mañana. Encontraremos la forma de ayudar a Sirius.

- Gracias. De verdad, muchas gracias, Severus.

Sin despedirse, Snape salió de la casa, dejando a sus espaldas a un perplejo Lupin, que juraría haberle visto mucho más animado. Extrañándose aún por el comprensivo comportamiento de Snape, se dio cuenta que sus ultimas palabras le habían transmitido confianza, y se sintió aliviado por primera vez en toda la noche.

"Le ha llamado Sirius..." Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo. No iba a dejarle solo.

* * *

Hermione seguía recostada en la almohada, fingiendo dormir, aunque su cerebro no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo sucedido desde la noche anterior. El profesor Dumbledore había estado hablando con ella a primera hora de la mañana. No había dormido bien, ni mucho menos, aunque hubiese agradecido un par de horas mas de descanso. El director no parecía enfadado por lo que ella y sus amigos habían hecho, pero si se mostraba suspicaz mientras Hermione le relataba detalladamente como había conseguido toda la información sobre el ritual y sus circunstancias.

La chica no terminaba de comprender la desconfianza que Dumbledore había mostrado. Sabía que la suya no había sido la manera más correcta de obrar, pero debían traer a Sirius de vuelta; no podían abandonarlo después de todo lo que él había arriesgado por Harry y por la Orden. Así se lo hizo saber al director, cuya respuesta fue ambigua.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

- Señorita Granger, ¿es usted consciente de que todos los hechizos que ha utilizado pertenecen a una rama casi desconocida y muy poderosa de las Artes Oscuras?

- Sí, señor, pero...

- Por favor – pidió la palabra Dumbledore con amabilidad – Estoy convencido de que toda esa información sobre el velo del Departamento de Misterios no la habrá obtenido de la nada.

- La verdad es que... – Hermione dudó. No quería mentir a Dumbledore, pero tampoco podía revelarle sus fuentes.

- No es necesario que me diga nada más, señorita Granger – la salvó el director al ver su confusión – Lo hecho, hecho está, y no creo que una reprimenda vaya a solucionar nada.

- Profesor, por favor. No se si me entiende, pero estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier consecuencia que pueda venir. Y tengo la sensación de que un castigo no es la más grave de ellas – dijo con serenidad, señalándole las cicatrices de sus brazos, recuerdo del trance de la noche anterior – Lo que quiero decir es que no me importa. Lo volvería a hacer, por Sirius o por cualquiera.

- Muy noble, Hermione – afirmó Dumbledore asintiendo con la cabeza – Le voy a decir algo que, aunque no creo que ahora comprenda, confío en que algún día recuerde. Usted a utilizado magia negra con una buena intención, pero eso no significa que lo que ha hecho sea lo correcto. No puede hacerse algo malo por una buena razón.

Con una sonrisa fugaz, Dumbledore abandonó la habitación, dejando a Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre aquella conversación que se le había quedado grabada a fuego.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Una vez dado el permiso, un Harry extremadamente cordial apareció en la habitación con una taza en las manos.

- El desayuno – informó con una sonrisa señalando lo que traía.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Hermione con cara de asco al ver su "desayuno".

- Alguna poción asquerosa que Snape a preparado. No creo que la haya envenenado, Lupin estaba delante. – la tranquilizó alzando una ceja con aire divertido – Tómatelo, te vendrá bien. ¿Cómo estas?

- Cansada – tragó un poco de liquido, torciendo el gesto y dejando la taza en la mesilla – Y dolorida.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?

- La verdad es que no, pero Ginny vino a contármelo todo en cuanto desperté.

- Verás, yo... Quería disculparme – Harry se veía realmente arrepentido – Ayer, cuando estabas.. Bueno, yo no dejé a los demás que te ayudasen, pero...

- Siéntate – invitó Hermione señalando su cama. Con gesto dubitativo, Harry tomó asiento en el borde del colchón – Harry, no importa. Tu comprendiste mejor que nadie lo que estaba en juego. Querías ver a Sirius. No te culpo de nada.

- Pero fui muy egoísta, no debí haberte dejado en ese estado, no debí...

- De verdad, no importa. No hiciste nada malo. Y si lo hiciste, no importa, era necesario – Harry miró a su amiga sin mucha confianza, y ella recordó la frase que Dumbledore le había dicho hacía un rato en esa misma habitación: "No puede hacerse algo malo..." – Estás perdonado. ¿Mejor?

La sonrisa de la chica hizo recuperar a Harry parte de su seguridad, aunque la perdió al instante, cuando Hermione le dio un abrazo que dejó a ambos enterrados bajo un revoltijo de mantas y sábanas. En esta incomoda situación (para Harry) los encontró un atolondrado Ron, que abrió la puerta del dormitorio sin llamar, entrando como un huracán.

- ¡Hermione! Lupin dice que... ¡¡Ah!! Eh... Uhm... – Ron se sonrojó al ver a sus dos amigos en esa situación, aunque no tanto como Harry, que parecía estar a punto de entrar en ebullición.

- Ron, ven aquí tú también – dijo Hermione sin pizca de vergüenza, salvando lo incómodo de la situación.

Su otro amigo se dirigió hacia la cama, dirigiéndole a su amigo una apremiante mirada de "Tu y yo. Hablar". Viendo la indecisión del joven Weasley, la chica dio un tiró al brazo de su amigo, haciéndole caer a su lado.

- Ginny me ha contado lo que hiciste ayer.

- Eh... ¿Vale? – murmuró Ron confundido y aún colorado.

- Dice que intentaste acabar con el ritual. Que intentaste ayudarme cuando estaba en trance.

- Yo... Estaba muy preocupado, Hermione. No debiste arriesgarte tanto. Además, pensé que me iba a dar un infarto, cuando empezaste a gritar y aparecieron esos bichos... – se excusó él estremeciéndose.

- Sé cuidar de mí misma, señor Weasley – afirmó Hermione con una sonrisa – Aún así, agradezco tu preocupación. Demostraste ser un verdadero amigo – dijo, acompañando su agradecimiento con un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que no fuese posible distinguir donde empezaba el pelo de Ron.

Ahogando una risita al ver la cara de su amigo, Harry recuperó la compostura, y aparentando un tono de absoluta normalidad, preguntó:

- ¿Qué era lo que quería Lupin, Ron?

- Ah... Sí, eh, quería que bajásemos todos abajo. Dumbledore quería hablar con todos nosotros.

- Bueno, pues vamos allá – dijo Hermione incorporándose con la ayuda de sus amigos y saliendo de la habitación cogidos con fuerza.

* * *

Severus Snape aguardaba sentado en una silla, mirando fijamente la chimenea mientras giraba su varita entre las manos. Remus Lupin daba vueltas por la cocina, intentando por todos los medios no morderse las uñas ni ponerse a espiar lo que se decía en la habitación contigua. Molly Weasley trasteaba en los fogones, agudizando el oído por si le llegaba alguna palabra de la entrevista que estaba teniendo lugar en la habitación de al lado. Arthur Weasley leía con un interés un articulo de "El Profeta" sin percatarse, aparentemente, de que el periódico estaba al revés. Nymphadora Tonks trabajaba en el fregadero, ayudando a la señora Weasley mientras que, presa del nerviosismo, convertía una vajilla de doce piezas en una de noventa. _Ojoloco_ Moody presidía la cabecera de la mesa, con su ojo mágico fijo en algún punto del interior de su cabeza y el normal en la mesa.

En otras palabras: la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

Con un chirrido, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y cuatro adolescentes entraron en la habitación con aire consternado.

- ¿Algo? – preguntó escuetamente la menor de los Weasley a su madre.

La señora Weasley negó con la cabeza e indicó a los chicos que tomasen asiento. No habían terminado de acomodarse cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, mostrando a Dumbledore y a un Sirius que parecía ligeramente mejor que la noche anterior. No estaba tan pálido, llevaba una túnica nueva, y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de compromiso, aunque a Harry no se le escapó que seguía teniendo una mirada muy triste.

Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron y, dejando sus quehaceres, giraron sus cabezas hacia el director con una mirada expectante. Éste indicó a Sirius que tomase asiento que tomase asiento junto a Harry y se aclaró la voz.

- Bien, ahora que ya he hablado con varias personas y he comprobado cómo está la situación, he tomado una serie de decisiones que, espero, sean del agrado de todos.

Para empezar, después de hablar con Sirius, éste se ha mostrado dispuesto a seguir colaborando con la Orden. No me parece adecuado que siga viviendo en esta casa – en este momento dirigió una brillante mirada a Harry antes de continuar, y el chico recordó la discusión que habían tenido meses antes en su despacho – Así, he decidido que el señor Black se traslade a una de las muchas dependencias de Hogwarts. Allí podrá recuperarse y, llegado el momento, podrá llevar a cabo las misiones que se le asignen.

Todos asintieron y Harry dirigió a su padrino una sonrisa que este correspondió con dificultad.

- Antes de seguir, me gustaría preguntaros algo – anunció dirigiéndose a los señores Weasley – Molly, Arthur... ¿Tendríais algún inconveniente en trasladaros al Cuartel General durante una temporada?

Los señores Weasley titubearon un poco antes de contestar que no había ningún problema, aunque, como todos, seguían sin ver las intenciones de Dumbledore.

- ¡Excelente! – declaró el director – Entonces, Remus, me gustaría pedirte que volvieses a tu antiguo empleo, dando clases de Denfensa.

- Eh... ¿Cómo dice? – farfulló el aludido sin poder reaccionar.

- No creo que halla nadie mejor para el puesto, y si Molly y Arthur se encargan de la vigilancia del Cuartel, no veo inconveniente para que regreses a Hogwarts. Algunos aún te recuerdan como un magnifico profesor – afirmó Dumbledore, mirando sonriente a sus cuatro alumnos.

- Profesor, no creo que sea conveniente, después de lo que ocurrió la ultima vez. No es seguro y va a haber muchas quejas...

- No va a haber ningún problema mientras te tomes tu poción, tu amigo va a estar allí para vigilarte y no creo que nadie se atreva poner en duda una decisión de Dumbledore después de lo que pasó el curso pasado. Y cuantos más estemos en Hogwarts, mejor.

La respuesta provenía de Snape. Todos, incluido Sirius, le miraron sorprendidos por su repentina defensa de Lupin para el puesto. Su odio a los merodeadores era tan legendario como su anhelo del puesto como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry intercambió con sus amigos una mirada interrogante.

- Completamente de acuerdo, Severus – dijo Dumbledore mirándolo radiante – Ya ves, Remus, que no puedes negarte.

- Eh... Bueno, bien. Muchas gracias por el puesto, señor director – balbuceo Lupin, aún sorprendido con su compañero.

- Perfecto, entonces. Sirius, te trasladarás mañana por la tarde y estarás instalado debidamente antes de que empiecen las clases. Recuerda que no pueden reconocerte, pero podrás salir con tu forma canina. Diremos--- - la sonrisa del director de acentuó – Diremos que eres la nueva mascota de Hagrid.

Harry estaba feliz como no lo estaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. El ambiente estaba mucho más relajado, mientras todos reían la broma de Dumbledore, e incluso Sirius parecía algo mas animado con la idea de volver a Hogwarts. Dirigiéndole una mirada ilusionada a su padrino, Harry se giró para charlar animadamente con Ron y Hermione.

No se detuvo lo suficiente para comprobar que, detrás de su fachada, los ojos de Sirius seguían siendo tan oscuros como el más profundo de los pozos. Pero sí que hubo alguien a quien no le pasó desapercibido este detalle.

* * *

Sirius estaba sentado bajo un árbol, tirando piedras al lago mientras miraba distraído hacia la otra orilla. Al día siguiente comenzaría el curso en Hogwarts, llegarían todos los estudiantes con su bullicio y su entusiasmo.

Él se alegraba. Estaba harto de estar solo con los cuatro profesores que le miraban como si de un momento a otro fuese a caer al suelo muerto.

Quizás con Harry y sus amigos, y con Remus de nuevo, podría ir superando el peso que llevaba consigo desde que hacía quince días había aparecido en su casa de Londres. Quizás podría olvidar...

Tan centrado estaba en sus asuntos que no se percató de la presencia de alguien a su espalda.

- Black, el director quiere verte – Severus Snape le miraba impertérrito desde las alturas.

- Ahora voy – murmuró Sirius, volviendo la vista hacia el lago.

- Creo que dentro de poco te asignará una misión. No puedes pasarte la vida dando paseos – dijo con tono despreocupado, acercándose él también a la orilla.

A Sirius no se le escapaba que Snape quería algo, pero decidió ignorarle, deseando que se marchase cuanto antes.

- Black... – el tono que uso esta vez fue incluso amable, captando así la atención del animago, aunque el orgullo le impidió girar la cabeza – Ya sé que no tengo ni idea de lo que has pasado, pero no puedes cerrarte en banda. Hay gente que quiere ayudarte.

Sirus le miró sorprendido, preguntándose que milagro llegado del lejano cielo había hecho cambiar así al viejo Quejicus.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Dumbledore está preocupado por ti. Lupin se desvive porque tu estés más cómodo. Incluso Potter y su corte han perdido su dignidad para preguntarme si te había visto y cómo estabas.

- Vaya...

- Mira, Sirius. Haz lo que te parezca, pero tienes que empezar a ser útil. Y si necesitas mi ayuda, la tienes. Al fin y al cabo, estamos del mismo bando.

"¿Me ha llamado Sirius? ¿Me ofrece ayuda? Interesante..."

- Snape... ¡Severus! – le llamó Sirius, iluminado por una certera idea, mientras se levantaba y le seguía. Su compañero se giró y le atendió de mala gana. - ¿Te sientes culpable?

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó este irritado, y Sirius supo por su gesto que había dado en el clavo.

- Te sientes culpable de que yo muriese.

- No digas estupideces, Black, te lo buscaste tú solito por no atender a razones. Tuviste lo que te merecías – afirmó Snape con frialdad fingida.

- No te sientas culpable – siguió Sirius en sus trece – De hecho, te lo agradecería.

- Te digo que... ¿Cómo?

- No... No sé dónde estuve. Sé que al atravesar aquel velo, me invadió la paz. Por fin estaba en paz. Sabía que aquellos a los que quería estaban bien, y con eso me bastaba. Allí era feliz. Ahora he vuelto. Aquí todo es duro, violento y oscuro. Aquí no hay paz. No se nada sobre dimensiones, no se nada sobre religión, pero si tuviese que definir donde estuve, diría que estuve en el Cielo. Ahora vivo aquí, rodeado de dolor y oscuridad, de miedo... No hay nada peor que vivir cuando el miedo amenaza con ahogarte. Así que si te consideras responsable de mi muerte, te debo un favor.

Snape estaba perplejo. Y lo que es peor, sentía el dolor de Sirius como suyo propio, Alzó la mano con intención de consolarle, pero se lo pensó mejor, y la bajó de nuevo.

Sirius, que miraba al lago con ojos vidriosos, no se percató de la mirada horrorizada de su compañero.

- Ellos, los demás... No deben saberlo. Nunca. Solo les provocaría sufrimiento, y yo tengo un deber que cumplir. Paso la vida pensado lo que he tenido, lo que he perdido... Esto es el Infierno. Pero ellos no lo sabrán. Nunca...

Con paso decidido, Sirius se encaminó hacia el castillo, dejando a Severus Snape con la idea de que él podría haber hecho algo, y que de nuevo le había fallado. Sus palabras no dejaban de sonar en su mente...

"Rodeado de dolor, oscuridad y miedo... Esto es el Infierno..."

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_Hola!!! A partir de ahora, empieza la accion, lo prometo solemnemente. Este capitulo me ha quedado más largo de lo normal (es el tipico chap de enlace), pero era porque queria dejar el planteamiento finalizado, para que con todas las bases puestas,los personajes empiecen a desarrollarse. Asi que, a partir de ahora, empieza lo bueno. Por favor, dejen reviews y sugerencias, no me vendrian mal algunas ideas extras. __En respuesta a los r&r (muchas gracias por ellos!!!), en esta historia si que va a haber romance,de hecho bastante, y aunque esta insinuado en los anteriores capitulos, prefiero no decirlo muy a las claras y mantener todas las puertas abiertas, porque no se muy bien por donde seguirlo. Lo que sí, es que no se va a centrar en una sola pareja, porque me agotaria. Prefiero plantear un poligono amoroso o algo asi,jejejeje. Ah, el proximo libro se va a llamar "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince". Que por cierto, el susodicho principe no es ni Harry ni Voldemort, asi que vaya usted a saber... Yo apuesto a que va a ser Snape, pero serán mis ganas las que hablan, jejejeje...  
Bueno, pues espero vuestras criticas, tomatazos o elogios, lo agradezco todo, jejeje.  
Muchos besitos y hasta el proximo chap!!  
Ela_


	4. Tiempos extraños

**

* * *

**

AMANDO LA VIDA

**Disclaimer:** _Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad. Ni de la propiedad de J.K. Rowling, ni de la Warner... Estos personajes son tuyos, lector, porque eres tu quien da vida y valor a nuestros mundos maravillosos en tu cabeza. Nunca dejes de hacer volar tu imaginación...

* * *

_

**4. TIEMPOS EXTRAÑOS.**

Harry no podía distinguir muy bien donde estaba. Todo era neblinoso y apenas podía distinguir a una sombra, agachada frente a él.

·¿Estas seguro de eso? – preguntó Harry con una voz que congelo el ambiente.

·Totalmente. Esta misma mañana oí como Dumbledore se lo comentaba a otro miembro del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, un tal McFarrow – contestó el otro con aire asustado.

·Así que nuestro querido director aumenta su plantilla en Hogwarts con otro miembro de la Orden. ¿Sabes lo que significa, verdad?

·Es imposible que sepa nada, señor – replicó el hombre, estremeciéndose al sentir la irritada mirada de su en la nuca.

·¿Cómo has dicho?

·Lupin y Dumbledore son viejos amigos, señor. Sin duda, el director ha aprovechado el caos que reina en el Ministerio para volver a... "enchufar" a Lupin sin que haya quejas.

·Es posible... Eres listo, Weasley, muy listo... Que tu inteligencia no te traicione. El plan sigue en marcha. ¿Están ya informados nuestros amigos?

·Si, señor. Saben perfectamente lo que tienen que hacer.

·Algún día serás alguien importante entre nosotros. Tu capacidad de cumplir ordenes te reportará poder si sigues a mi lado.

·Si, señor. Gracias, señor. – contestó abrumado el muchacho.

·Levántate – ordenó Harry secamente – Y largo de mi vista. No regreses si no tienes alguna buena noticia para mí.

Entre la bruma, Harry notó como un joven, vestido de mortífago, se incorporaba, reverenciándole. Pudo distinguir unos mechones de pelo rojo tras la careta que le ocultaba antes de que todo volviese a ser oscuro y tranquilo.

* * *

Harry se removió en su asiento, a la vez que notaba como la luz del sol de poniente le desvelaba. Le dolía levemente la cicatriz, ninguna novedad últimamente, pero no era eso lo que le irritaba. Sabía que había soñado algo relacionado con lord Voldemort, pero no era capaz de recordar exactamente el qué. Hablaban de Hogwarts...

Molesto consigo mismo, Harry se golpeó mentalmente antes de abrir los ojos: "¡Estúpida Oclumancia! Vaya una cosa más inútil..."

Frente a sí pudo ver a su compañero, Ron Weasley, adormilado como él. Hermione Granger se encontraba enfrascada en algún volumen terriblemente difícil sobre hechizos metamórficos o algo por el estilo, sin presentar muestras de notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No había ni rastro de Ginny, algo le decía que su compañero Dean tenía algo que ver...

Tal vez Voldemort había interrumpido la conexión porque ya no le era útil. Quizás ahora él estaba demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse de Harry.

Pero eso no le importaba al muchacho. Por primera vez tenía en la cabeza algo más importante. La pregunta que tanto tiempo llevaba haciéndose saltó de su mente al aire:

·¿Creéis que Sirius está recuperado?

·Como por ensalmo, sus amigos reaccionaron mirándole, como si estuviesen pensando lo mismo.

·Seguro que ha vuelto a ser el Hocicos de siempre – afirmó Ron con optimismo.

·Si, claro, dos semanas sirven para olvidar los horrores de una tortura eterna... – murmuró Hermione con cinismo, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria del pelirrojo.

·No sé, todos insisten en que está bien, pero... Su mirada... – dijo Harry, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

·Dale tiempo, Harry. No digo que vaya a olvidarlo todo, pero con un poco de actividad irá mejorando, estoy segura.

Los tres amigos no pudieron continuar la conversación, pues un intruso se coló, cerrando de un golpe la puerta del compartimento. Neville Longbottom les miraba con aire asustado mientras intentaba sonreír, presa del nerviosismo.

·Harry, Hermione, Ron... ¡Qué sorpresa! – el chico suspiró sofocado ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

·¿Ocurre algo, Neville? – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

·Mmmmm... Crabble y Goyle me buscan para partirme el cuello. ¿Qué tal los TIMOS?

·¿Cómo dices¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – se exaltó Harry, preguntándose si tan pronto iban a empezar los problemas ese curso.

·Antes de que Neville se plantease responder, la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a una Luna Lovegood con los mismo ojos brumosos de siempre y riendo a carcajadas.

·¡Ha sido genial, Neville! – exclamó con dificultad – Ah, hola chicos. ¿Ya os contó lo que pasó?

·¡No! – se enfadó Ron ¿Se puede saber que...?

·Malfoy vino a meterse conmigo, como siempre, rodeado de su guardia – explicó Neville con aire confuso – Yo me cansé, y le pregunté que qué tal le iba al mortífago inútil de su papaito en Azkaban.

·¡No! – gimió Hermione.

·¡Sí! – gritó Luna entre carcajada y carcajada.

·¡Genial! Bien hecho, Neville! – comenzó a reír también Ron..

·Y ahora esos dos animales me buscan y mi cabeza tiene precio – concluyó el chico a la desesperada.

·Pero... ¡Ha sido genial¡No se lo esperaba! Se ha quedado ahí, mirándole, con la mandíbula desencajada... – Luna volvió a reír, teniendo dificultades para respirar.

·Aún no se como te has atrevido... – murmuró Harry, sinceramente asombrado.

·Soy un Gryffindor. Miro al enemigo a los ojos, me río cuando veo el peligro... Y luego me escondo hasta que desaparece – terminó, esta vez entre las risas de todos ¡Ayudadme!

·Tranquilo, Neville, no creo que se atrevan con todos nosotros. Y si lo hace, le daremos su merecido – afirmó Harry intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

·¡Sí! Tengo ganas de darle su "merecido" a Malfoy – se emocionó Hermione.

Todos sus amigos quedaron atónitos.

·¿Qué? Yo también tengo derecho a volverme violenta con Malfoy – se explicó sonrojándose.

La tarde continuó entre bromas y risas, y tanta era su diversión que apenas se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a Hogsmeade.

·Vaya, vaya, mira adónde fue a esconderse Longbottom... Me temo que ahora mismo ese no es el lugar más seguro. Si acaban con Potter, también acabarán con ... – una voz burlona les hizo pararse en seco.

·¡Malfoy¡Qué desagradable sorpresa! – exclamó Hermione sujetando a Harry por el brazo mientras Luna hacía lo propio con Ron – Tenía ganas de verte. Me he estado acordando de ti todo el verano...

·¿Eh? – murmuró Malfoy confundido.

·Sí, claro. Siempre que leía algo sobre Azkaban – concluyó la chica mientras sus amigos se carcajeaban de rubio vencido.

El grupo, al que se había unido una sonriente Ginny, comenzó a andar, alejándose de Malfoy y su tropa, que no sabían si seguirles o no, visto que ese día tenían todas las de perder. De repente, el ambiente se enfrió y una especie de bruma los envolvió a todos. De hecho, todo el andén pareció llenarse con esa niebla densa que apenas permitía ver a los chicos a quien tenían al lado.

Con experiencia de años, Harry sacó rápidamente su varita, y sus amigos siguieron su ejemplo, agrupándose y temblando. El chico pudo vislumbrar de reojo como Malfoy y compañía les imitaban, atemorizados.

En el espacio que separaba a los dos grupos enfrentados se aparecieron tres personas. Girándose con celeridad, vio que eran muy altas, vestidas de negro, con la cabeza gacha. Harry pensó que eran mortífagos, pero pudo notar como se ponía en tensión cuando las criaturas alzaron el rostro.

Pálidos como muertos, calvos, con un rostro arrugado, esos seres provocaron en todos auténtico pavor... Dentro de su asombro, Harry alcanzó a oír como uno de sus amigos caía al suelo de rodillas. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en los ojos de las criaturas. Ambarinos, con una pupila vertical como la de los gatos; el que estaba más adelantado de los tres clavó en Harry su mirada y el muchacho notó como el brumoso andén y todo lo que le rodeaba se desvanecía ante sus ojos y se reemplazaba por oscuridad.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Un circulo de llamas se encendió a su alrededor, revelando que un grupo de personas, cubiertos con capas negras y mascaras blancas, le cerraba el paso, rodeándoles a él y a un desconocido que cubría su cara con la capucha de la capa.

·Atención, mis fieles seguidores. Todos tenemos la oportunidad de aprender una valiosa lección: Nadie es más fácil de vencer que aquel que se atreve a amar.

El desconocido se desprendió de su capucha y lord Voldemort reveló su rostro. Sonriendo abiertamente, con los ojos brillando de alegría, miró a Harry de forma burlona.

·Traedlos – ordenó con voz fría.

Entre empujones, un grupo de mortífagos obligó a avanzar a un pequeño grupo de personas, entre las que distinguió una ligeramente más alta que las otras.

Como si un puño de hielo estrujase su corazón, Harry sintió que perdía la facultad de respirar cuando las tenues luces le revelaron las caras de Ron, Hermione y Sirius como las de las tres infortunadas víctimas.

·Míralos, Harry. Les quieres¿verdad? Tranquilo, no voy a hacerles daño – afirmó lord Voldemort.

El chico se giró, mirándole con sorpresa, sin poder creer lo que oía. Por alguna razón no podía hablar ni moverse, solo podía quedarse allí, observando la escena horrorizado.

·Sí, hablo en serio, no voy a matarles – sus ojos emitieron un brillo cruel mientras sacaba su varita – Tú vas a hacerlo.

Harry volvió a girar la cabeza hacia su padrino y sus amigos, que atados y amordazados, le miraban con el terror pintado en cada centímetro de su rostro.

La maldición Imperio lanzada por Voldemort le impactó de lleno, vaciando su cerebro de todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Casi agradeció la sensación de vacío y tranquilidad.

"_Coge la varita... Vamos, cógela._" Una voz lejana le ordenó actuar, y sin tan siquiera resistirse, tomo su varita, que estaba tendida hacia él por alguno de los mortífagos.

"_Ahora, tortúrales... Tortura y mata a los tres... A lo únicos que amas..._" Tan grande era el deseo de escapar de la situación, de evadirse por completo de todo lo que estaba pasando, que no era capaz de poner resistencia o negarse. Apenas dudo en llevar a cabo la orden.

Y sentía resbalar las lagrimas por sus mejillas mientras sus amigos sufrían, notando como incluso en su dolor le miraban para intentar tranquilizarle y decirle que no le culpaban. Como antes de morir en agonía, le miraban directamente a los ojos para transmitirle lo mucho que le querían y que tenía todo su apoyo... Justo antes de que de la varita de Harry brotase un chorro de luz verde que se dirigía hacia ellos... Y de que con un golpe seco cayesen al suelo, sin vida... Y de que Harry lo perdiese todo, los únicos que le importaban, de su propia mano...

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

·¡Harry¡Harry, despierta! – el chico notó como lo sacudían violentamente. Entreabriendo los ojos, Harry vió como Hagrid le miraba con el pánico tiñendo sus oscuros ojos.

·¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó con voz somnolienta, intentando incorporarse.

·¿Estás bien? Vamos, yo te ayudo – alargando sus enormes brazos, tomó al muchacho en volandas y lo colocó en posición vertical – Por favor, despierta a los otros y asegúrate de que estén bien. Tengo que ir a ver como están el resto de los alumnos.

Y sin más explicaciones, se alejó entre la densa niebla que aún persistía en el andén.

Uno por uno, Harry fue despertando a sus amigos, ayudándoles a levantarse del suelo, donde todos habían caído, presa de aquellos ojos amarillos.

·¿Y Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione, la primera en recuperarse – No podemos dejarle ahí...

·¿Cómo que no? – se sorprendió Ron, girándose para observar a Draco, que seguía tirado en el suelo, agitándose en sueños.

·Mmmmm... – Hermione miró a Harry escandalizada – Está bien, está bien, ya voy yo... Preparad las varitas.

El chico se dirigió hacia su enemigo y, con cierto reparo, se inclinó sobre él.

·¡Malfoy! Eh, Malfoy, despierta... – pensó que tenía la oportunidad idónea para golpearlo, aunque finalmente se decidió a tomarle por los hombros y zarandearle con fuerza. Después de unos segundos, el chico pareció reaccionar, abriendo los ojos.

Harry se quedó helado al ver los ojos grises de Malfoy. Reflejaban un horror mucho mayor del que podía haber visto en sus amigos.

·¿Potter¿Qué...¿Qué ha pasado¿Qué demonios eran esas cosas? – parecía que su miedo no le permitía darse cuenta de a quien tenia delante. A Harry incluso le asustó oír a Malfoy sin su habitual tono de soberbia.

·Eh... No lo sabemos todavía, pero ha dejado KO a todo el mundo – le contestó, ayudándole a levantarse – Despierta a tus amigos, yo voy a ver como están los demás.

·Sí, vale... De acuerdo – murmuró Malfoy.

·¿Qué te ha dicho? – le preguntó Ron a Harry cuando este regresó, mirando a Draco de forma agresiva.

·Eh... Nada, esta tan confuso como lo estamos todos. ¿Alguien sabe qué demonios eran esas criaturas?

·Pues... Yo es que no las he visto bien. Solo he visto unos ojos amarillos y me he desmayado... – Hermione parecía irritada por no saber algo.

·Son billbert, criaturas de vigilancia como los dementores. Se dice que el Ministerio los creo... – empezó a explicar Luna con aire de fascinación.

·Sí, sí, claro... – empezó a su vez Ron a discutir.

·�¡Vamos, todos a las carrozas¡Los de primer año aquí¡Venga, moveos, aquí primer año! – bramó Hagrid desde el otro lado del andén, interrumpiendo a Luna, que ya iba a replicar contra el escepticismo de Ron.

Todos los alumnos se dirigieron en masa hacia la salida del andén, aproximándose hacia los thestrals y subiendo a las carrozas. Todos comentaban lo que había sucedido hacía unos minutos, preguntándose qué habría sido eso.

Harry no hablaba, recordando la pesadilla que había vivido, demasiado conmocionado para poder decir nada. Tampoco Malfoy decía nada, y se detuvo antes de entrar a su carroza para mirar a Potter, que iba tan cabizbajo como él. Tampoco debía haber tenido un sueño agradable; se preguntó si habrían tenido la misma visión. Dudaba que algún día lo supiese...

* * *

El traqueteo de la carroza, que atravesaba los verdes parajes, les llenaba la cabeza, mientras que los numeroso baches les hacían oscilar peligrosamente.

Pero ninguno de esos hechos eventuales hizo apartar la mente del tema a ninguno de sus tres ocupantes.

·Entonces¿estamos seguros de lo que queremos hacer? – preguntó una voz masculina, ciertamente temblorosa.

·¿Después de todo lo que hemos luchado vas a echarte atrás? – masculló una irritada y seca voz, esta vez femenina.

·No es eso, es que... Nos la estamos jugando. Y mucho – respondió otra voz femenina, distinta de las anteriores, que denotaba en su tono cierta duda.

·Hablamos de ayudar al lado tenebroso – agregó el primero.

·¡ Qué lado tenebroso ni que pamplinas! – se enfureció una de las dos mujeres que había dentro de la carroza – Si después de tantos meses de preparación vais a tirarlo todo por la borda, no hace falta que le temáis¡yo misma acabaré con vosotros!

·Tranquilízate¿quieres? – murmuró molesta la otra mujer – A lo que me refiero es... No sé, quizás este no es el momento más adecuado.

·No te entiendo... – cedió un poco su contrincante.

·Si esperamos un tiempo... Si dejamos que se sienta seguro y baje la guardia... Ese será el mejor momento – una sonrisa brilló en la penumbra, iluminada tenuemente por rayos de luna, y que permitía vislumbrar tres sombras.

·Está bien, de acuerdo, démosle tiempo... – concedió finalmente, tras una breve reflexión ¡Y tú¡Escúchame bien!

Una sombra se encogió en el asiento de enfrente, murmurando algo ininteligible.

·¡Nunca hables del lado tenebroso¡Nunca hables del bien y del mal! Si crees que estas haciendo algo malo, nunca lo harás de la forma adecuada. ¿Aún lo recuerdas?

·No existe el bien ni el mal... – masculló el asustado chico.

·... solo poder y gente demasiado débil para cogerlo – completó la otra con voz fría.

Ella conseguiría el poder. No era ni sería nunca sierva de nadie, solo de sí misma y de su sed de venganza. Solo debía ser paciente... Y esperar...

* * *

En el bullicioso comedor solo había un tema de conversación: el ataque en la estación de Hogsmeade. Quien más y quien menos tenía su opinión al respecto.

Solo dos alumnos permanecían en completo silencio: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, que rodeados de los compañeros de sus respectivas casas, parecían inmersos en su mundo.

Solo cuando el constante murmullo empezó a apagarse, ambos alzaron la cabeza, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el director de Hogwarts, que les recibía, como todos los años, con los brazos abiertos.

·¡Bienvenidos¡Sed todos bienvenidos al colegio Hogwarts! Estoy muy contento de ver a tantos viejos amigos y de conocer a algunos nuevos – declaró, sonriendo a algunos de los alumnos que acababan de ser seleccionados – Antes de que vuestros estómagos traicionen a vuestros cerebros, me gustaría hacer una serie de anuncios.

La sala quedó ahora en completo silencio, y notando todas las miradas clavadas en él, decidió comenzar.

·Primero de todo, me gustaría advertir a los alumnos de primer año que el Bosque Prohibido está fuera de los limites permitidos por las normas del colegio. Recomiendo encarecidamente a todos que se aproximen a él lo menos posible si no quieren enfurecer a las criaturas que allí habitan.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada astuta, recordando su ultimo encuentro con los centauros. Decididamente, no pensaban acercarse allí ni a dos kilómetros.

·Imagino que todos estaréis intrigados por saber que ha significado el... recibimiento de la estación – en este momento el silencio del Gran Comedor se tornó de respetuoso a tenso – Permitidme que os explique. Las criaturas que habéis visto esta noche se llaman billbert. Son criaturas de vigilancia, similares a los dementores, de los que estoy seguro de que casi todo el mundo habrá oído hablar. Se cree que estos seres fueron creados por el Ministerio de Magia hace unos 200 años, y desde entonces han permanecido fieles a él.

Harry se percató de que Luna dirigía hacia su mesa una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa burlona. El chico notó como a su lado, Ron se daba una sonora palmada en la frente. A pesar de su interés por lo que Dumbledore estaba contando, le costó mucho aguantarse la risa. A su derecha, notó que Hermione llevaba a cabo la misma lucha.

·Los poderes de los billbert son muy grandes y desconocidos en gran medida. Los billbert pueden hacerse invisibles a placer y si una persona los mira fijamente a los ojos, ellos le hará revivir su peor pesadilla, dejando a la persona paralizada – muchas sombras de comprensión pasaron por los ojos de sus espectadores – Los billbert no quieren haceros daño, pero ya he dicho que sus poderes son difíciles de controlar. Dadas las actuales... circunstancias, es necesaria su presencia aquí para asegurarnos de que vuestra estancia en el castillo transcurre sin incidentes. Por ello, ruego a todos los presentes que trate a nuestros "visitantes" con sumo respeto y que no intenten confundirlos ni engañarlos de ningún modo. Si seguimos las normas establecidas no habrá lamentaciones.

El tono del director no había sido amenazante, pero si daba a entender las terribles consecuencias que podrían tener sus actos. Así, todos tomaron nota mental de las instrucciones, con la intención de seguirlas al pie de la letra.

Al menos en principio...

**CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**

_Hola!_

_Primero de todo, mil perdones por el enorme retraso, pero no sabéis lo bloquedada y lo agobiada que estaba, y así no hay manera de seguir con el fic._

_Tenía este capitulo escrito desde hacía un par de meses, y el otro día lo encontré por casualidad. Me pareció que no era muy malo, y me anime a publicarlo ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre._

_La verdad, es que ya me he organizado un poco las ideas, y voy a continuarlo ahora que ya he terminado el de "Castillos en el aire", que era con el que más liada he estado hasta ahora._

_Así que espero que si leéis el resto y también este chap, no os desesperéis por mi lentitud, porque prometo seguir, y la verdad es que me esta quedando muy de intriga. A mi me gusta, pero claro, mi opinión no cuenta mucho, jajaja._

_Muchos besitos y hasta el próximo capitulo. Bye!_

_Ela :)_


	5. Mas fuerte que la sangre

**AMANDO LA VIDA**

_**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad. Ni de la propiedad de J.K. Rowling, ni de la Warner... Estos personajes son tuyos, lector, porque eres tu quien da vida y valor a nuestros mundos maravillosos en tu cabeza. Nunca dejes de hacer volar tu imaginación..._

**5. MÁS FUERTE QUE LA SANGRE.**

_· ¿Remus?  
__  
· Sirius, la reunión es dentro de diez malditos minutos – contestó su amigo, exasperado. Que la Orden se congregase con tantas urgencias y por sorpresa no era una buena señal - ¿Qué quieres ahora?_

· Tengo que hablar un momento contigo.

· ¿Y no puedes esperar? – preguntó, mientras recorría la sala a toda velocidad, colocando sillas aquí y allá.

· Ahora – masculló Sisrius, que tomando a su amigo por el brazo, e dirigió al cuarto de al lado, arrastrando consigo a un farfullante Moony.

· Vale¿qué demonios pasa? – Lupin parecía preocupado, pero Sirius no contestó de inmediato. Alumbrado por los rayos de sol de aquella agradable tarde de Junio, quedó parado ante la ventana, meditabundo. Sua migo se soprendió de la gravedad que adornaba el rostro de Sirius, cuya idea de seriedad había consistido, hasta no hacía mucho, en no hacer una broma en un intervalo máximo de un minuto.

· Siéntate – pidió Padfoot con aire taciturno.

· Amigo, me estás asustando – se inquietó Remus, sin hacerle caso - ¿Qué ocurre?

Tomando las riendas de la situación, Sirius tomó a su compañero por los hombros y le obligó a sentarse, acuclillándose frente a él y conectando miradas.

· Tienes que prometerme algo.

· Claro – aceptó de inmediato Remus - ¿El qué?

· Cuida de ellos. De Harry y sus amigos. Pero sobre todo de Harry. Por favor, Remus, júrame que le protegerás pase lo que pase. – el tono de desesperación de Sirius le congeló el alma.

· Por Merlín, Sirius¿qué ocurre!

· Tienes que protegerle, y le tendrás que ayudar a seguir adelante y a afrontar su destino. Ayudarle a ver su futuro. Uno en el que será muy feliz, díselo – el apremio con el que hablaba puso nervioso a su interlocutor.

· A ver, Sirius, tranquilicémonos todos. ¿A que viene esto?

· Estamos en guerra – contestó Sirius lacónicamente, levantándose del suelo para mirar por la ventana. El verano estaba a punto de empezar; le llegaba el sonido de gente que pasaba por allí, para hacer sus compras, que volvían de trabajar, niños que salían del colegio riendo y jugando bajo la sonrisa y la atenta mirada de sus padres... – Si algo me ocurriese, necesito saber que tu cuidarás de ellos. – Aquel era el sonido de la paz, siempre lo había sabido, y decidió tomarlo por un buen augurio.

· ¿Qué te va a pasar?

· Simplemente, prométemelo. Si Harry fuese mi hijo, dudo que lo quisiera más – Remus pudo notar como las manos de Sirius temblaban levemente, mientras entornaba un poco la ventana para que el fresco aire estival le diese en la cara – Le protegeré con mi vida, si es necesario. Pero no sé si eso será suficiente.  
Me quedaré más tranquilo sabiendo que su familia se preocupa por él.

· Sirius...

· Tú serás su familia, y a ti te quedará la responsabilidad de estar a su lado. Llevo a las espaldas las muertes de James y de Lily. Pero estaré en paz si sé que ayudé a su hijo a vivir.

· Yo no soy de la familia de Harry. Él ya tiene la suya – comentó Remus con tristeza.

· Hay cosas más importantes que la sangre, yo lo sé mejor que nadie. Prométeme que serás para él la familia que yo no pude ser. · Sabes que lo haré.  
Sirius volvió a enfrentar a Remus, y este quedó sobrecogido al ver los profundos ojos azules de su amigo anegados de lágrimas, pugnando por mantener la compostura. Caminando hasta la silla, de nuevo se colocó a la altura de Lupin y le tomó las dos manos con una sonrisa franca.

· Sabes que te quiero¿verdad? Habéis sido mi familia, algo más fuerte que eso, más que la sangre y el parentesco.

· Yo también, Sirius, yo también – afirmó Remus, apretando sus manos con fuerza.

· Nunca se lo dije a James. Pensé que era importante que lo supieses... – murmuró el hombre algo avergonzado, pero consciente de lo importante que era. Dicho esto, se incorporó para dirigirse a la puerta, pero su compañero lo retuvo.

· ¿Por qué te despides? – su voz temblaba, pero Sirius no le miró por miedo a que ver la imagen llorosa de su amigo terminase de quebrar su entereza.

· He visto señales. Tengo un mal presentimiento. · ¡Eso son tonterías¿Siempre has visto cosas de esas, sabes que son sólo casualidades! – gritó Remus enfadado y asustado.

· Es delgada la línea que separa la casualidad del destino... – murmuró Sirius con suavidad.

El silencio angustioso que se formó a continuación fue más expresivo que cualquier palabra.

· Nunca he temido a la muerte, Remus, Pero necesito saber que Harry va a estar bien.

· Cuidaré de él. Lo juro, Pero... ¿Sirius?

· ¿Sí?

· Harry te necesita para vivir...

_

* * *

_

Lo que hacia las once de la noche parecían unas cuantas nubes inofensivas, se había transformado a medianoche en una tormenta estival en toda regla.

Aunque el ambiente había refrescado, Sirius se paseaba por el castillo de Hogwarts, en su forma canina, como por su casa.

Como esperaba, el primero de Septiembre había traído consigo una ligera mejora en su humor. La animación de los estudiantes, la salva de aplausos que habían dirigido a Remus durante el discurso de Dumbledore, o la zancadilla (sin-querer-evitarla) que le había hecho a Filch haciéndole caer estrepitosamente y con la que se había ganado el favor del alumnado al completo (y de buena parte del profesorado), parecían haberle hecho reencontrarse con su "yo" adolescente, aquel Black bromista y despreocupado que creía muerto hacía mucho.

Las tormentas siempre le habían fascinado. Desde niño, se asomaba a la ventana a ver los relámpagos y la lluvia caer con fuerza sobre la tierra, repiqueteando con fuerza mientras el sonido de los truenos mantenían a su hermano escondido bajo las mantas.

No sin dificultad, Sirius consiguió entreabrir el portón lo suficiente para colar su cuerpo por el hueco y salir a la atmósfera húmeda que reinaba en el exterior.

Sin preocuparse por el chaparrón que empapaba su pelaje, el enorme perro corrió, saltó y ladró bajo los aterradores truenos, sintiéndose libre como hacía mucho que no se sentía.

Cuando se quedó sin aliento, se dirigió hacia la pequeña calita formada a orillas del lago. Observando las oscuras montañas escocesas, coronadas por aquella fabulosa tormenta, Sirius retomó su forma humana, olvidando toda precaución.

Bajo la lluvia, el hombre abrió los brazos y miró al cielo, permitiendo así que las finas gotas le empaparan la ropa, como si con su fuerza ellas pudiesen hacer desaparecer el desasosiego que le llenaba cabeza, corazón y alma desde que lo chicos le trajeron de vuelta.

Pero aquella no era la solución, y cuando de nuevo volvió la mirar al frente con aire derrotado, notó como aquella sensación de indefinido dolor que le perseguía desde que hacía semanas se volvía nítida al volver de nuevo a enfrentar la realidad.

Sin ser apenas consciente, Sirius se dirigió con paso trémulo hasta la orilla del agua y comenzó a avanzar, sintiendo como el peso de su túnica se incrementaba mientras el agua le subía hasta las rodillas.

Si, aquella era la solución. Aquel lago de aguas tranquilas sería el único capaz de devolverle la paz. Siguió avanzando, mientras un relámpago cruzaba el horizonte cayendo en la otra orilla de la enorme extensión de agua.

Llegó entonces a su memoria el recuerdo de otra gran tormenta, el cómo un rayo le había revelado la destruida casa de sus amigos, el rostro petrificado de James, los ojos vacíos y carentes de brillo de Lily, el llanto de Harry, su suaves peso mientras se quedaba dormido arrullado entre sus brazos... La voz de Remus afirmándole la verdad más terrible... _"Harry te necesita para vivir..."_

El cielo pareció estallar cuando, seguido de una nueva ráfaga de luz, la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza. El agua le llegaba más arriba de la cintura, pero viéndose incapaz de seguir adelante, dio media vuelta, y cayendo de rodillas en la tierra, lloró como jamás se lo había permitido, sintiendo como el peso del pasado caía con más fuerza que nunca, asfixiándole, en aquel mundo al que nunca había querido volver, más y más.

· ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? – dijo una voz detrás de él. Al girarse pudo ver a Remus Lupin, cubierto con un paraguas, que miraba fijamente al lago como buscando respuestas a preguntas no planteadas – Lo que me pediste el día antes de... En Grimmauld Place.

Sirius se levantó con dificultad, manchándose las manos de barro a la vez que asentía lentamente, enfrentando a su amigo.

· La promesa. De protegerle. Si lo hubiera hecho... aunque no hice nada... tu no hubieras tenido que ir hasta el Departamento de Misterios... no habrías caído a través del velo. Pero quiero que sepas que te salvé. No cuando debía, por supuesto, pero... después. Cada noche desde entonces. Lo veo todo de nuevo y... hago algo diferente. Más rápido, más inteligente, no sé... Docenas de veces, todas de forma diferente. Cada noche te salvo.

Sirius no pudo más que mirar a su amigo con los ojos llorosos.

· No... No puedes salvarme, Moony. Jamás podrás.

· Deja que lo intente. Déjame que esta noche te salve – pidió, tendiéndole una mano a Sirius.

El animago la tomó, y abrazó a Remus, aferrándose a su amigo, aferrándose a la vida, mientras el paraguas caía al barro y la tormenta iba cesando, empapando a los dos hombres.

No lejos de allí, una figura les observaba cubierta por un impermeable negro que le camuflaba entre las sombras. Lo había visto todo, había intentado actuar, pero de nuevo se había quedado paralizado, como siempre que Black estaba en peligro. Severus Snape se preguntaba con insistencia porque siempre le dejaba morir, porque no podía sacarle de las sombras. Claro, que para eso quizás era necesario que él mismo saliese de ellas primero.

Dando media vuelta, se pregunto si algún día alguno de los dos podría descansar.

Tan concentrado iba en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató de que bajo una cornisa, otra figura había presenciado la escena. Entre sombras, pudo verse como su mueca de asombro cambiaba poco a poco a una sonrisa de enorme satisfacción. Por fin tenía un buen plan.

* * *

Todos sus compañeros habían caído rendidos tras el agotador viaje y el fastuoso banquete de bienvenida; ni siquiera la tormenta que se había formado en el exterior perturbaba el sueño de aquellos jóvenes, que afrontarían con ilusión, a la mañana siguiente, un nuevo curso marcado por la guerra.

Hermione no podía dormir. Con una bata sobre los hombros y un vaso de agua en sus manos, la chica se planteaba los interrogantes que la rodeaban apoyada en el quicio de la ventana, mientras observaba caer la lluvia violentamente sobre el lago.

Había muchas cosas que le inquietaban; desde el nerviosismo típico por el nuevo curso hasta los sucesos que se desarrollaban en el agitado mundo exterior, todo eran preguntas sin respuestas en la cabeza de la joven. Aunque su mayor preocupación no era ninguna de esas.

Súbitamente, alguien le pasó una manta por los hombros, arropándola en el ambiente de la sala común, que se había quedado fría cuando la última llama se apagó en la chimenea.

· ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? – la sonrisa amistosa de Harry la recibió al volverse, aunque de nuevo fijó su vista en la ventana.

· Supongo. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, ya sabes.

· ¿Qué te preocupa? – Hermione ni siquiera se movió – Eh, vemos, puedes contármelo. A lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

· No hay muchos precedentes.

· Ja-ja – el chico dirigió a su amiga una media sonrisa sarcástica mientras se sentaba a su lado en uno de los brazos de un sillón – Venga, suéltalo.

· Yo.. Es Sirius – cedió Hermione finalmente.

· ¿Qué ocurre con él?

· Es que... Sé que es una tontería, pero... Nunca me dio las gracias por traerle de vuelta.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, pues aquello no se lo esperaba de ninguna de las maneras. Ante su silencio, la joven giró bruscamente, presentando un gesto contrariado.

· No lo hice por los agradecimientos, no necesito que nadie me deba favores. Pero... Me arriesgué. Bueno, en realidad todos los hicimos, pero mi papel era el peor de  
todos. La magia es muy fuerte, y con ella no hay vuelta atrás.

· Lo sé, se que arriesgaste mucho y... – dijo Harry, mostrándose comprensivo.

· No, no quiero alabanzas. Volvería a hacerlo, por Sirius o por cualquiera de vosotros. Él me importa mucho, tu también, necesitáis estar juntos. Pero si no me lo  
agradeció, quizás no estaba tan mal. Y sin embargo, las veces que lo he visto, parece.

· Destrozado – completó el chico – Lo sé, yo también lo he notado.

· Y quizás no este a gusto aquí – Hermione se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana, apesadumbrada – Un simple "gracias" y ya está.

Harry se acercó hasta ella, y pasándole una mano por los hombros la zarandeó cariñosamente y la apoyó contra sí.

· No te preocupes, Sirius lo superará.

· Eso espero – dijo, acurrucándose un poco en el hombro del chico. · Y no sé si yo te he dado las gracias. Con Sirius aquí... pienso que todo es más fácil.

· No es necesario que me las des.

· Lo es. No creo que viva lo suficiente para agradecértelo – Hermione no pareció captar la gravedad con la que Harry dijo la ultima frase, y se limito a sonreír.

· Sólo quiero verte feliz.

· Con Sirius aquí lo soy. No sé lo que haría si lo volviese a perder. O si perdiese a Ron... O si te perdiese a ti... – el joven la estrecho con más fuerza con su brazo  
izquierdo, aterrorizado con la sola idea, que ya se le había presentado con claridad en pesadilla que aquellas criaturas le habían provocado. Solo de recordarlo se sentía desfallecer.

Hermione sintió como se sonrojaba con el abrazo de su amigo, pero se sentía muy a gusto allí, arropada por Harry, viendo ambos como la tormenta iba cesando.

Fugazmente, tuvo el pensamiento de que todo se solucionaría. Siempre y cuando, Harry continuase a su lado...

* * *

· ¿Podrías decirme, por favor, cual es la mágica y fantástica razón por a que nos has hecho reunirnos a las...? – con un movimiento torpe, miró su reloj - ¡Las dos de la madrugada! Estas loca.

· No, no lo estoy. Pero ha ocurrido algo – sonrió la chica, a la que realmente se veía exultante.

· ¿Qué ha sido? – la otra chica parecía más despierta que su compañero, pero aún así, no pudo reprimir un bostezo.

· ¿Recordáis lo que nos contaron este verano sobre Sirius Black? Sus oyentes asintieron, extrañados.

· Pues acabo de verle abajo, junto al lago. Es ese chucho que Hagrid ha comprado este año para que le ayude y para vigilar a los alumnos.

· Eso no es posible – replicó el chico, ahora completamente desvelado – Cayó por el velo. Está muerto.

· Entonces lo han resucitado.

· No puede hacerse, eso es imposible incluso en el mundo mágico – dijo la chica, muy sorprendida.

· ¡Me da igual! El caso está en que Black está vivo. ¿Sabéis lo que eso significa? – la sonrisa demente que mostraba la chica hacía que su rostro, en principio bello, se contorsionase hasta parecer diabólico.

De nuevo, sus dos compañeros asintieron, algo asustados por la actitud de la que, por lo visto, se había convertido en su jefa.

· ¿Piensas matarlo? – preguntó el chico, con voz algo temblorosa.

· No... mejor. Tengo la llave definitiva para destruir a Potter de una vez por todas – su mirada hizo estremecerse a sus acompañantes, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia cuando se dio cuenta, comenzando a reír a carcajadas – Esperad y veréis...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_Hola!  
Lo se, lo se, soy una impresentable, tardo siglos en publicar. Acepto insultos, virus mortíferos y lo que sea. Sé que no hay excusa, pero si os sirve, tengo una: desde que publique el ultimo, he estado enfermita, y como que con cuarenta de fiebre no tenía ganas de nada, solo de dormir, jeje._

Bueno, la buena noticia es que creo que me ha vuelto la inspiración en este fic, porque ya tengo clarisimo lo que va a pasar, ahora ya solo es cuestión de pasarlo al papel. Así que ahora, ya solo paciencia, para que yo encuentre un huequito entre clase y clase y escriba.

En el proximo chap va a haber un salto temporal de un par de meses o así, porque quiero mostrar a un Sirius, no que lo haya superado, pero que este ya más acostumbrado a la rutina. Asi, será mas fácil que vayan surgiendo los sentimientos entre todos... Y los problemas, que por fin empiezan, jejeje (sonrisa malevola)

Este capitulo se lo dedico a alex black bird y a Nury, porque sus reviews fueron los que me han animado a seguir la historia (si os soy sincera, estaba un poco depre, porque después de retormarlo no tenía ni un review, pero es que es lo lógico después de meses sin tocarlo :P )

Mil millones de gracias por los tres reviews, Nury, que fue un subidón. Y no seas modesta, tu fic lo lee mogollón de gente, y todos, como yo, estamos enganchadisimos. Sirius- Hermione? Interesante, prometo pensarlo. Ah, me encanta tu duende verde :P 

_Y a alex.. LO SIENTO! Soy lo peor, lo sé, tienes derecho a enfadarte. Bueno, pero ahora prometo que, si de mí depende, cada 15 días como mucho hay chap nuevo, ok?_

Espero que este os guste mucho a todos los que lo leais, y porfa, dejadme reviews! Anda, va, si no os cuesta nada, ahí debajito, le dais al GO y me decís lo que queráis, ok?

Bueno, muchos besitos y hasta el próximo chap (pronto, lo prometo!) Bye!

Ela :)


	6. De nuevo normal

**AMANDO LA VIDA**

**Disclaimer:** _Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad. Ni de la propiedad de J.K. Rowling, ni de la Warner... Estos personajes son tuyos, lector, porque eres tu quien da vida y valor a nuestros mundos maravillosos en tu cabeza. Nunca dejes de hacer volar tu imaginación..._

_**Dedico este capitulo... Que narices! Dedico el fic entero a mis queridos y unicos lectores: Ana Maria, Alex y Nury. Son tres, sé contar; son pocos, lo sé. Pero me da igual, porque valen millones y por ellos sigo el fic. Sois maravillosos! Montones de besitos a los tres.**_

**6. DE NUEVO NORMAL**

· No consigo entender como Dumbledore ha permitido esto – repitió Hermione por enésima vez consecutiva.

· Relájate, Herms. Disfruta del día. No te estreses, vivirás más... – Ron daba vueltas, brincando de un lado para otro, gozando de aquel inesperado día de sol tras el otoño más duro que se recordaba en años.

Los dos amigos salían discutiendo del comedor, vigilados de cerca por Harry, Neville, Ginny y Luna, que observaban el diálogo como en un partido de tenis. En el vestíbulo se amontonaban alumnos de tercero en adelante, que aguardaban el permiso de Filch para salir en tromba del castillo del que, por culpa de las lluvias y el incesante frío, no habían abandonado desde primeros de Septiembre.

· Te repito que me parece una imprudencia. ¿Tantas medidas de vigilancia y después nos deja ir a Hogsmade en Halloween? Encima es el peor día del año, va a estar a tope de gente... – continuaba protestando la chica.

· El director quiere que haya un ambiente de normalidad – intervino Ginny en defensa de su hermano.

· Sí, no puede tenernos encerrados aquí por siempre – dijo Neville, que tomaba aire del exterior como si no hubiese respirado en meses.

· Además, casi todos los profesores van a estar allí vigilando – apuntó Luna, mirando distraídamente al lago.

· De acuerdo, pero... ¿Y si hay un ataque? – siguió Hermione en sus trece.

· No creo que eso suceda – afirmó Harry. Si fuese a ocurrir algo de tal magnitud, su cicatriz ya le habría avisado; sin embargo, ésta llevaba semanas en calma.

· ¿Y eso sólo porque tú lo digas? – inquirió la joven de mal talante.

· Hogsmade es un territorio demasiado importante y cercano a Hogwarts como para que Quien-tú-sabes se atreva a poner un pie antes de asegurarse una buena ofensiva. Aún no están del todo bien organizados y le faltan muchos mortífagos, así que de atacar algún sitio, lo más probable es que se dirija contra los muggles, que no presentarían ninguna defensa.

La perspicacia e inteligencia del chico (forjadas en la estrategia durante años y años de partidas de ajedrez), hicieron trastabillar a Hermione con sorpresa y dejar alucinados a sus amigos, que en ese momento le miraban fijamente parados en la mitad del camino.

Fue Neville el primero en decidirse a hablar:

· Todo aquel que ahora mismo esté asustado, que levante la mano – cinco manos se alzaron en aire y Ron se sonrojó, echándoles a todos una profunda mirada de rencor, lo que hizo reír a los demás.

· Era sólo una teoría... – murmuró el pelirrojo, poniéndose de nuevo en marcha.

Pero, por lo visto, su teoría fue lo bastante convincente como para que Hermione callase y no volviese a mencionar el tema, cosa que todos agradecieron al chico infinitamente.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada a los terrenos del castillo, les tocó esperar en una cola, mientras los profesores los distribuían en grupos lo suficientemente manejables como para que un profesor pudiese vigilarlos en el trayecto hasta el pueblo.

· ¿No están aquí esas horribles criaturas? – preguntó Ginny mirando en dirección al camino por el que ya empezaban a bajar estudiantes.

· Pues debe ser que no – contestó Neville, echando una ojeada en torno a sí – Lo habríamos notado¿no?

· Los billbert pueden hacerse invisibles a voluntad, de forma que no podamos detectar su presencia – informó Luna, clavando sus brumosos ojos en el pobre chico como si hubiese dicho la tontería más grande del mundo.

Las palabras de la joven, que por lo general habrían sido ignoradas despiadadamente, provocaron en sus amigos en incluso en los grupos colindantes que habían oído el comentario, una curiosa agitación, dando vueltas e intentando controlar todos los ángulos posibles.

· ¿Se puede saber de donde sacas tu todo eso? – interrogó Ron con semblante preocupado y voz impertinente.

· Cualquier tonto lo sabría. Es conocido desde hace años. De hecho, los billberts y los snorlacks fueron descubiertos con un intervalo de unos pocos meses en el año 1874 por...

Fascinada por su relato, Luna no pudo notar como su audiencia ponía los ojos en blanco, rogando a todos los dioses que conocían por que una súbita afonía asaltase a la chica.

Tan ensimismados en sus suplicas estaban todos que no llegaron a oír unas palabras pronunciadas apenas unos metros más atrás y que, de haber escuchado, les hubieran parecido sumamente interesantes.

· ¿Lo conseguiste?

· Será hoy. Aunque tendrá que esperar a que los profesores se despisten o relajen la vigilancia – corroboró a su lado el chico, hablando todo lo bajo que podía y por la comisura del labio.

· ¿Será exactamente como os dije? – su compañera parecía sumamente nerviosa.

A unas horas de la realización de su plan, temía que el trabajo de casi dos meses cayese por la borda por la incompetencia de aquel inútil.

· Confía en mí.

· No sé por qué tendría que hacerlo... – aunque lo cierto es que el joven mostraba una seguridad en sí mismo que hasta entonces no había visto nunca, así que decidió creerle.

· ¿Fue difícil? – se compadeció ligeramente su otra compañera, situada tras él.

· Nah, sabía como hablarle, las palabras adecuadas y aceptó sin pensarlo – le quitó importancia el chico – Y la verdad es que tenías razón, es un plan excelente, el definitivo.

· Gracias... – se complació la chica con las alabanzas de su secuaz – Veremos que ocurre.

· Va a ser muy divertido. Te lo prometo – dijo el chico sonriéndose.

Había preparado una sorpresita que, seguro, les encantaría a todos. Por fin se ganaría un nombre en las filas del Señor Tenebroso y dejaría de obedecer ordenes de aquella estúpida.

Sí, sin duda, algo tan retorcido tendría que funcionar...

* * *

El profesor Lupin estaba de muy mal humor aquella mañana. Le esperaba un día entero patrullando por Hogsmade a la espera de un posible ataque; los alumnos estaban más revoltosos que nunca, impidiendo que los contase y ordenase debidamente; Sirius no ayudaba mucho mientras se dedicaba a juguetear con unos estudiantes de cuarto, haciendo que se tropezase continuamente, y por añadidura, Snape no había dejado de refunfuñar en todo el rato que llevaban juntos.

· Te digo que esto es una mala idea, Lupin. Podría pasar cualquier cosa...

· Si Dumbledore ha decidido que es posible, es porque lo es – en realidad, Remus tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con el director, aunque prefería tragarse la lengua a darle la razón al amargado profesor.

· Va a pasar algo, lo sé. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

· No seas agorero, no va a pasar nada.

· Lo que yo te diga. Hay cosas que huelo desde lejos. Es como un sexto sentido.

· En realidad, el olfato es uno de los cinco – replicó el licántropo, hastiado.

El perro, que brincaba a su alrededor soltó un sonido, a mitad de camino entre un ladrido y una risa, obligando a su amigo a soltarle una patada con mala puntera, que aún errando en su objetivo, pretendía hacerle callar.

El que desgraciadamente no calló fue Snape, que siguió protestando, incrementando poco a poco el dolor de cabeza de Lupin, mientras Sirius seguía causándole problemas.

· ¡Ya está bien¡Estoy harto de los dos! – acabó por saltar el hombre, sorprendiendo a los estudiantes de alrededor, que no estaban acostumbrados a ver a su amable profesor tan irascible – Hocicos, con este grupo. ¡Vamos, desfilando! – el perro agachó las orejas graciosamente y se encaminó a la salida seguido de un pequeño grupo de alumnos de tercero – Profesor Snape, venga conmigo – dicho lo cual, él también se dirigió al sinuoso camino que conducía a Hogsmade.

Durante una parte del trayecto todo volvió a la calma y Snape no volvió a abrir la boca, pero el profesor de Pociones parecía tener algo en la cabeza, y su repentino silencio no parecía capaz de retenerlo.

Finalmente, la curiosidad pudo con Remus, que se decidió a preguntar:

· ¿Ocurre algo, Severus?

Durante un instante, el hombre luchó consigo mismo, hasta que se decidió a contestar.

· ¿Cómo está Black? – si en aquel preciso instante Snape hubiese caído fulminado por un rayo, Lupin no habría quedado más sorprendido.

· ¿Y eso?

· No sé – su compañero se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia – No he hablado con él. No se cómo le va después de...

· Pues... – Remus miró al frente, donde unos metros más allá su compañero avanzaba, haciendo carreras con unos críos y dejándose ganar. Dudaba si contarle o no la verdad, precisamente a él, pero necesitaba desahogarse antes de empezar a hundirse él también – Parece que en estos meses va aclimatándose, pero creo que me engaña, que nos engaña a todos.

A Severus no debió de parecerle nueva aquella información, ya que se limitó a preguntar:

· ¿Por?

· Supongo que disimula por no apenar a Harry o preocuparnos a nosotros, pero no es feliz, lo sé.

· Bueno, ha debido de pasarlo mal, es lógico que...

· No quiere seguir viviendo. Tengo miedo de que Dumbledore le mande a alguna misión, de que lo perdamos de vista y... acabe con todo.

Ensimismado en sus propios miedos, Remus no pudo sentir la agitación de Snape al oír que Sirius no quería vivir. Dudaba si contarle al hombre lo que su compañero le había revelado, pero internamente sabía que o era a él a quien le correspondía contarlo.

· Tienes que ayudarle a superarlo – dijo Snape en un tono mucho más suave del que solía usar – Demostrarle que tiene que seguir viviendo, no por Potter ni por nadie, sino por él mismo. Hacerle ver que le espera un buen futuro.

Remus se estremeció al notar el parecido de esas palabras con las que Sirius había pronunciado unos meses antes, y se preguntó angustiado si tendrían el mismo origen.

· ¿Sabes tú algo? – interrogó el profesor de Defensa con suspicacia, pero el otro negó con la cabeza.

· Le ofrecería mi ayuda, pero no creo que la aceptase. En cualquier caso, para lo que necesites, estoy aquí.

Con un gesto de cabeza se despidió de Lupin, el cual se percató de que acababan de entrar en Hogsmade, y tomó un camino hacia las afueras del pueblo, dejando a su compañero allí plantado, mientras las dudas llenaban su cabeza.

Sirius tiró con cuidado de su manga, y su amigo procedió a seguirle de forma maquinal, a la vez que se preguntaba por qué esa forma de actuar, por qué Snape parecía sentirse tan culpable...

* * *

Al salir a la brillante luz del sol desde la penumbra del interior, la resplandeciente tarde cegó a todos momentáneamente y les obligó a frotarse los ojos con somnolencia.

· Bueno¿y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó Ron estirándose con pereza.

· Estoy demasiado llena para moverme – afirmó Ginny, que tras la agotadora mañana y la sustanciosa comida no se veía con ganas de nada, salvo, tal vez, de echarse una larga siesta.

· Podríamos dar un paseo, a ver i nos despejamos – propuso Neville, aunque desistió tras las muecas de horror de sus acompañantes.

· ¡Eh! – murmuró Luna desde su lejano mundo aparte - ¿Qué tal si vamos a la Casa de los Gritos?

· ¿Y se puede saberse que haremos allí? – replicó, como no, el pelirrojo.

· Dicen que está lleno de fantasmas – comentó su hermana.

· Dicen que es la casa más embrujada de Inglaterra.

· Dicen que sus habitantes necesitan cerebros sanos e inteligentes para sus rituales de resurrección.

Luna, por supuesto. Silencio incómodo y risitas contenidas.

· Estupendo, entonces estoy a salvo – informó Neville, haciendo como que suspiraba con alivio, provocando varias risas – Podría ser interesante.

· Sí, no es mala idea.

· Es una estupidez – concluyó Ron – allí no hay nada.

· ¿Entonces por qué te da miedo ir? – interrogó Luna alzando una ceja.

· ¿Miedo¡No me da miedo! – se alteró el otro.

· Claro que sí. Mírate, pareces un crío asustado.

· ¡No lo parezco!

· Mejor lo dejamos para otro día, chicos. No está bien que asustemos a Ronald.

· ¡No¡Vayamos! – aulló Ron, que, muy molesto, parecía haberse desprendido del sopor que le había infundido el almuerzo.

· Da igual. No podremos acercarnos a menos de un kilometro. Para eso no merece la pena ir hasta allí – continuo Luna picando al chico con las más absoluta tranquilidad.

· ¡Apuesto lo que quieras a que me acerco más que tú¡VAMOS! – y sin delicadeza alguna, tomó a la chica de la mano y se dirigió furioso al camino que conducía a las afueras del pueblo.

· ¡Esto no me lo pierdo! – exclamó Ginny, corriendo tras ellos.

· ¿Venís? – preguntó Neville a Harry y Hermione antes de seguir los pasos de la joven.

· Necesito hacer unas compras – dijo apenada la chica, que parecía lamentar profundamente lo de perderse el espectáculo.

· Tranquila, yo te acompaño – se ofreció el otro con amabilidad.

· Haré fotos – prometió Neville con una sonrisa, antes de seguir a una vapuleada Luna por la empinada cuesta.

Los otros dos, por su parte, tomaron la calle principal de Hogsmade, riendo ante la actitud pueril de su amigo. En poco más de media hora, Hermione se aprovisionó de papel, tinta, plumas, material para pociones y libros diversos mientras Harry aprovechaba para comprarle a Hedwig una nueva y bonita jaula dorada.

Durante el trayecto, no faltaron encuentros con diversos profesores e incluso personal del Ministerio. Todos parecían nerviosos en extremos y caminaban con cautela entre las decenas de estudiantes y personas del pueblo, vigilando cualquier movimiento que se saliese de lo habitual.

Lo cierto es que la situación se estaba haciendo insostenible. Desde Junio, apenas se habían producido un par de ataques, tentativas que parecían haber hecho desistir a Voldemort y compañía de nada a mayor escala.

Los últimos tres meses de absoluta calma parecían un indicio más que claro de que en ese momento la guerra no se vivía en encarnizadas batallas, sino en las frías paredes del Ministerio, donde todos parecían sospechosos de espionaje.

Una desconfianza que mermaba las fuerzas del bando de la luz y que dificultaba la victoria, sobre todo en el caso en el que, como todos temían, aquella tranquilidad fuese el presagio de la ofensa definitiva de los mortífagos; una ofensiva que en esos momentos nadie se veía capas de rechazar.

Ajenos a aquella debacle, los dos jóvenes se dirigían cargados de bultos a las afueras del pueblo, dispuestos a recoger los pedazos que quedasen del destrozado ego de Ron, charlando y riendo con alegría.

Aunque hubo algo que distrajo a Harry de su conversación con Hermione; más concretamente, alguien. Tan bonita como siempre, aunque con los ojos algo más fríos y el semblante más sereno, Cho Chang descendía por el camino en dirección contraria a la de Harry, acompañada de la persona que menos podía imaginar.

· ¿Es aquel Zacharias Smith? – intentó cercionarse el chico en un susurro.

· Eso parece. ¿Qué demonios hace con Chang? – dijo Hermione, aparentemente molesta.

En aquel instante, las dos parejas se dieron alcance, ambas en completo silencio. Tímidamente, Smith saludó a Harry con la cabeza, gesto que el moreno le devolvió incomodo. Por su parte, Cho continuó su camino sin dignarse a mirarle.

Sintiéndose ofendido, el chico se volvió viendo como los dos se iban alejando por el camino en dirección a la calle comercial, retomando su conversación. De nuevo giró la cabeza, encontrándose con la curiosidad muy mal disimulada de su amiga. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Harry tomó con fuerza los paquetes que cargaba y comenzó a caminar muy airado, seguido al trote por Hermione, la cual había hecho (para su desgracia) bastantes más compras que él e iba notablemente cargada, hecho que terminó por agotar a la chica.

· Harry... – farfulló, deteniéndose y respirando agitadamente - No... no puedo... más. Descansemos... un... poco.

A regañadientes, el aludido detuvo el paso, dejando los bultos en el suelo y sentándose junto a Hermione en una roca situada al borde del camino. Continuaron así durante unos minutos, mientras Hermione se recuperaba y Harry miraba el paisaje con apostura atormentada.

· ¿Tanto te afecta? – se decidió por fin la chica a hablar.

· ¿Qué?

· Ver a Cho. Pensé que ya no te importaba. Cuando te conté lo de Michael Corner te dio igual.

· Sirius acababa de morir. Y terminaba de enterarme de... – Harry cortó su atolondrado discurso justo a tiempo – Tenía problemas más importantes que esa niñata engreída¿sabes?

Ante su sorpresa, la joven comenzó a desternillarse.

· ¡Ja, ja, ja¡Hablas como una damisela ofendida, Harry! Ja, ja, ja...

Con esto sólo consiguió que el chico se enfadase aún más y se revolviese en su asiento.

· Mira... No puedes ponerte así. No sé lo que pasó entre vosotros, pero tampoco fue para tanto – intentó explicarle la joven.

· ¿Y esos aires de grandeza¡Se cree superior a mí y yo no le he hecho nada!

· Supongo que está dolida.

· Creo que estoy un poco pez en el tema "Mujeres", pero... ¿Tiene derecho una chica a sentirse dolida porque un chico la este siguiendo casi tres años como un perrito faldero y porque soporte que cada vez que hablamos se eche a llorar como si fuese la catarata viviente más grande del mundo? – barbotó Harry, enervándose con cada palabra que decía hasta acabar la frase a gritos.

Hermione se limitó a reirse de nuevo.

· Acabaré por escribir un libro, lo sé... No es por eso. Ella creía que estabas interesado en mí.

· ¡Ah! – exclamó el otro viendo la luz – Bueno, y porque, en teoría, me gustes¿eso le da derecho a mirarme con desprecio y por encima del hombro?

· Je, je... Supongo que te equivocaste, chico.

Harry suspiró derrotado, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga con un divertido patetismo.

· Por lo visto... Creo que la próxima vez elegiré con más cuidado.

Permaneció allí un momento, antes de levantarse sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y tendiéndole una mano a la chica.

· ¿Vamos?

Hermione tomó su mano para incorporarse, pero la piedra en la que estaba sentada, situada en un altillo, resultó ser una trampa mortal. La joven tropezó, precipitándose hacia el suelo aún sujeta a Harry, quien con excelentes reflejos la tomó del otro brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí para evitar que cayese de bruces.

Y así se quedaron, con la cara del otro a apenas unos centímetros, con las manos de uno en los brazos de la otra mientras las de Hermione se sujetaban con fuerza al cuello de Harry, y extremadamente juntos. Ambos se sonrojaron pero no se desprendieron de aquel inesperado abrazo. Un torrente de emociones los recorrió a la vez a los dos mientras entornaban los ojos y se iban acercando poco a poco... Ocho centímetros, cinco, tres, dos...

¡PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS!

Los dos jóvenes, violentamente interrumpidos, volvieron sus cabezas con rapidez en dirección a la procedencia del sonido.

· Felicidades, Potter, Granger... Acabáis de protagonizar la más penosa escena que he visto en toda mi vida.

El personaje más odiado por ambos descendía por el camino, seguido por su compañía de matones y aplaudiendo con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro.

Harry le miró con ganas de matarle y soltó algo parecido a un gruñido.

· Malfoy...

* * *

· ¿Ves como no tengo ningún problema en acercarme? – sonrió Ron con suficiencia.

· Oh. Estoy impresionada – murmuró Luna desapasionada.

Las risas de los otros dos enfurecieron al pelirrojo, aunque acompañó a sus amigos en su paseo, siguiendo la verja que rodeaba al viejo caserón.

· Realmente parece terrorífica... – confirmó Neville.

· ¡Entremos! – exclamó Ron emocionado.

· ¿Cómo? – preguntó el otro, confuso.

· ¡A la casa! Veámosla por dentro.

· No puede entrarse... – informó Ginny apenada, señalando las múltiples cadenas y candados.

· Podemos saltar la verja – propuso su hermano, moviendo los hierros tentativamente para comprobar su estabilidad.

· ¡Genial¡Si te abres la cabeza los fantasmas lo tendrán más fácil para coger tu cerebro! – celebró Neville con falsa animación.

· Mejor que lo dejemos... – dijo Luna mirando a la casa de manera aprensiva.

· Vaya, así que ahora TÚ tienes miedo... – replicó Ron henchido de orgullo.

· En realidad, no. Has llegado hasta la verja, Ronald, es toda una hazaña. No quisiera provocarte un trauma psicológico.

Nuevamente los chicos se rieron del pelirrojo vencido. Este preparaba una airada contestación cuando notó como frente a él, Luna abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

La chica comenzó a hablar con una voz que no parecía la suya:

_· "Del Bien mutará una fuerza, la más poderosa jamás vista... Retará al Señor Tenebroso en terrible duelo... El mundo estará condenado... El amor la creará y en el amor hallará su destrucción... De la muerte vendrá su condena, de la victoria del enemigo su salvación... Del Bien mutará una fuerza... El mundo estará condenado..."_

Su mirada brumosa se había teñido por completo de negro cuando, al perder fuerza sus palabras, la joven cerraba los ojos y caía al suelo, temblando con violentas convulsiones.

Ron se arrojó también al suelo, sujetándole la cabeza para evitar que ésta golpease en el suelo en una de las sacudidas.

· ¡LUNA¡Luna, despierta! – el chico estaba histérico al no saber como ayudar a su amiga; los otros dos se habían quedado completamente paralizados - ¡Dios mío¡¿Qué te ocurre? Luna, por favor, por favor, despierta...

Tan repentinamente como habían aparecido, las convulsiones cesaron y Luna despertó agitada como de un mal sueño.

Ron ya tenía el susto en el cuerpo, pero ver como la chica perdía su habitual ligereza y abría los ojos, desorbitados de terror, le marcó más que nada. La pobre se aferró a los brazos del chico, temblando de nuevo, ahora de miedo.

· Una... una mujer... toda de negro... Formaba una... una bola... de energía... que... que arrasaba... arrasaba ciudades... destruía... las personas se deshacían... ¡Destruía el mundo¡Dios mío!

· Tranquila, ya... Ya pasó, estoy aquí, tranquila... – la consolaba Ron, mirando interrogante a los otros dos, que seguían inmóviles.

· ¿Qué... qué demonios fue eso? – susurró Ginny.

· Una... – incluso a Neville le parecía una tontería lo que iba a decir, pero tenía una corazonada - ¿Una profecía?

El chico no tuvo tiempo de ser contestado, pues hasta ellos llegó un agudo grito de mujer que les perforó los tímpanos.

Por instinto, todos, inclusive Luna, tomaron su varita.

· ¿Y ahora..¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Ron, que seguía meciendo a Luna para que ésta dejase de llorar.

El sonido provenía del camino que llevaba de vuelta al centro de Hogsmade.

· ¡HARRY¡NO!

Los cuatro reaccionaron mirándose con pavor, y salieron corriendo en tromba.

* * *

· ¡Ir a las afueras y liarse a puñetazos¡Os parecerá bonito¡Esta noche todos en mi despacho¡No admito excusas!

Una bandada de cuatro o cinco chavales descendió por el camino, todos cabizbajos bajo la furiosa mirada de su profesor Defensa.

Realmente estaba de MUY mal humor. Remus Lupin no se veían con fuerzas de aguantar otras tantas horas allí.

"_¡Estúpidos críos! Donde esté una buena banda de mortífagos..._"

Una agudo grito de mujer llegó a sus oídos, perforándole los tímpanos.

"_Era broma..._" pensó con desesperación.

El sonido provenía del camino que llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos.

· ¡HARRY¡NO!

Con rapidez, el tomó fuertemente su varita y se dirigió a la fuente de los gritos, preguntándose asustado que encontraría al llegar allí.

* * *

Resultaba agotador estar transformado continuamente en perro. Oculto tras la maleza en un pequeño bosquecillo totalmente desierto, Sirius adoptó su forma humana y estiró sus doloridos músculos.

Dando unos pasos entre los arboles, el animago disfruto de la sensación de caminar con una visión superior, en más de un metro, a lo acostumbrado.

A su mente vino la idea de que era una imprudencia estar allí sin transformarse y que alguien podría verle, pero lo desechó. Allí no podría encontrarle nadie.

· ¿Black?

Mierda, pues si que podían.

Se volvió para ver allí el conocido, pero no por ello más agradable, rostro de Severus Snape.

· ¡Snivellus¿Puede saberse que haces aquí?

· Pues...

· En cinco palabras o menos.

Snape levantó el puño y fue alzando los dedos uno a uno según hablaba.

· Dando... un... pequeño... paseo – sonrisa macabra – Gilipollas.

· Ja-ja. ¿Me has seguido?

· Algo así - reconoció el hombre sin inmutarse.

· ¿Y se pude saber por qué me has seguido? – preguntó Sirius en un tono falsamente cordial.

· Vi que te metías por aquí y... Yo que sé, a lo mejor te entraban ganas de tirarte por un precipicio y tenía que salvarte de una muerte horrible.

Golpe bajo.

· Salvarme... Salva los bosques¿quieres? – contestó el hombre de forma despótica, andando entre los arboles.

· Enternecedora la escena del lago del otro día. Casi lloro – dijo Severus con voz fría.

Nuevo golpe bajo.

· ¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme por las noches? De verdad, Severus, que necesitas una novia.

· Vete a la mierda.

· Agradezco tu interés en mi vida, pero te recomiendo que te compres una propia.

· Tu amigo Lupin me estuvo llorando esta mañana que no eres feliz, que no quieres vivir, que no sabe lo que te ocurre... ¿Te parece justo preocupar así a la gente que te quiere?

Snape solo estaba diciendo verdades, y Sirius lo sabía perfectamente, sólo que no quería oírlas.

· Ese no es tu problema. Metete en tus asuntos.

· ¡Oh, pobre y pequeño Sirius! No quiere estar vivo, no quiere estar muerto. ¿Qué es entonces lo que quieres, pequeño Sirius? – se burló Snape.

· Que te pierdas. Que sabrás tú...

· Bueno, puede que no haya estado en ninguna dimensión divina últimamente, pero se una cosa o dos sobre tormentos interiores. Y por hacerte la víctima y preocupar a los que te rodean no lo vas a pasar mejor.

· ¡No me hago la víctima! – saltó Sirius, furioso, saliendo de entre los arboles para plantarle cara a su compañero – Entonces¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer, según tu experta opinión?

· ¡Sigue adelante!

· ¡Y que te crees que estoy haciendo, imbécil!

· ¡Pues deja de lloriquear por las esquinas y de buscar a la muerte! Si de verdad la quieres, yo mismo te la daré, pero no te creía tan cobarde como para eso...

· Cobarde... – murmuró con dolor, acusando la palabra como si fuese un puñetazo – Qué sabrás tú de mí...

Snape clavó los ojos en Sirius, y su mirada expresó todo lo que quería decir.

"_Más de lo que crees..._"

Durante el silencio que siguió, ninguno de los dos dijo nada ni supo reaccionar.

Una agudo grito de mujer les sacó a ambos de sus cavilaciones, a la vez que les perforaba los tímpanos.

Instintivamente, los dos echaron mano a su varita.

El sonido provenía del camino que transcurría paralelo al bosquecillo.

· ¡HARRY¡NO!

En un instante, Sirius se transformó en su forma animal y los dos salieron corriendo en busca del problema.

* * *

· Malfoy... – gruñó Harry mientras se separaba de Hermione, aún ruborizado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

· Disfrutar del espectáculo, por supuesto. No me reía tanto desde hacía años.

En efecto, tanto él como sus amigos parecían pasarlo en grande con el ridículo que los dos chicos estaban pasando en ese instante.

· Largo.

· ¿Irme? Creo que no, gracias.

Draco se aproximó lentamente a la pareja, mientras sus guardaespaldas quedaban en la retaguardia.

· Vaya, así que hora estás liado con una "sangre sucia". Bueno, no puedo decir que me sorprenda, de tal palo tal astilla. Además, seguro que es lo mejor que pudiste encontrar...

Los comentarios de Malfoy sobre Hermione iban enfureciendo a Harry más y más, aunque sentía la mano de su amiga en el hombro, advirtiéndole de que se contuviese.

No estaba muy dispuesto a seguir aquel consejo cuando un movimiento tras su enemigo le alertó. Crabble y Goyle parecían haberse esfumado, escondidos entre los árboles que rodeaban el camino.

Fijando su mirada con más detenimiento en el rostro de Draco, que se encontraba a un par de metros de él, notó como una extraña sombra cruzaba sus ojos grises, mientras miraba aterrorizado algo situado detrás de Harry.

· Harry... – susurró Hermione.

Al darse la vuelta, sintió como los vacíos ojos de un billbert estaban clavados en él a la vez que una especie de sonrisa deformaba su rostro, avanzando a unos centimetros del suelo.

Con un rápido movimiento, la criatura empujó a la chica con violencia. Harry pudo vislumbrar como la cabeza de su amiga golpeaba con la roca en la que habían estado sentados unos minutos antes, aunque no pudo ver mucho más, ya que el billbert lo tomó en volandas.

Hermione se incorporó con dificultad y se llevo una mano a la dolorida cabeza, asustándose cuando vio esta teñida de sangre. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. El billbert sostenía a Harry sobre el aire con una mano. En la otra mostraba unas largas y afiladas garras.

El alarido de pavor de la chica pudo escucharse claramente a muchos metros de distancia a la redonda.

El zarpazo desgarró la camisa de Harry y cruzó su pecho, herida de la que inmediatamente comenzó a brotar sangre mientras el chico caía al suelo con un golpe seco, inconsciente, y el billbert desaparecía de la vista.

· ¡HARRY¡NO!

**CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**

_Hola!  
Bueno, esta vez creo que me he portado, me parece a mí, porque solo he tardado una semanita, y eso que aun no han hecho días de 48 horas, cosa que no me vendría nada mal. Además es el capitulo mas largo hasta la fecha, espero que no se os haya hecho eterno._

_Me parece que por fin he conseguido dejarlo interesante (ya me diréis que tal se me ha dado). Y lo que si que puedo decir es que ahora esperan unos cuantos capítulos bastante emocionantes, que a mi particularmente, que soy la única que sabe lo que va a pasar (jejeje :D) me encantan! Por el momento son mis favoritos, ya me diréis vosotros que tal. Creo que me daré prisita en sacarlos, porque me tienen sin dormir casi, jejeje._

_¿Por cierto, que os pareció la profecía? Puff, lo que me costo, se ve que no tengo la labia de Rowling, pero en fin, se hace lo que se puede._

_A Nury, pues la verdad es q si, este Sirius esta aposta para dar mucha, mucha penita. Tu niño? Bueno, a discutiremos eso :P Pues slash en principio no es (la verdad es q tenia otros planes para Remus, jejeje), pero bueno, ya veré, porque, x increible que parezca, Siri-boy se me ha quedado descolgado, románticamente hablando. Será que mi inconsciente quiere que sea única y exclusivamente para mi? Es probable, jajaja. Por cierto, me gusto lo de la escena erotico-festiva... La espero con ansia, jajaja! Muchos besitos, wapetona._

_A Alex, pues la verdad es que me resulto algo difícil escribir esa escena, porque no quería pasarme de dramática, pero lo que quería reflejar es lo confuso y lo mal que esta Sirius, así que a lo mejor me quedo algo rara, me alegra de que te gustase como quedo. Por cierto, espero que ya estés mucho mejor, y esa ayuda que me ofreces, prometo pedírtela cuando me quede sin imaginación (osea mu pronto, jejeje). Tu también tienes toda la mía. Por cierto, estoy a ver si saco un ratito y leo tu fics, seguro que están genial. Bueno, besotes, y gracias por seguir leyendo._

_Y a Ana Maria... Se me olvido contestarte en el otro chap, lo siento! (Ela se auto-bofetea en señal de arrepentimiento). Pues a Sirius le esta costando animarse, y aunque intenta q los demás no se preocupen por el, sus amigos le conocen demasiado y saben que miente. Y el problema es q nadie va poder hacer mucho, porque los problemas llegan a montones, y va a tener que ser el mismo el que descubra con el tiempo q todo merece la pena. Muchos abrazos, y por favor! Continua tu fic! No me quedan uñas:D Bye!_

_Por ultimo, quería deciros que me hecho socia de una comu llamada Story-Weavers (groups. donde en el apartado Mensajes Exponer fics podréis ver un monton de enlaces a historias muy buenas, y donde tambien he puesto una discursion con esta historia, por si interesa, o para recomedarme a vuestros familiares , amigos, enemigos.. lo que sea (insertese aui una carita de desesperacion) :P_

_Muchos besitos a todos y os espero en el proximo chap!_

_Ela :)  
**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
Story-Weaver**_


	7. Fuera de mi mente

**AMANDO LA VIDA**

**Disclaimer:** _Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad. Ni de la propiedad de J.K. Rowling, ni de la Warner... Estos personajes son tuyos, lector, porque eres tu quien da vida y valor a nuestros mundos maravillosos en tu cabeza. Nunca dejes de hacer volar tu imaginación...

* * *

_

**7. FUERA DE MI MENTE.**

Escondidos cerca del camino, bien camuflados entre los arbustos y las rocas, tres pares de ojos observaban el crimen con absoluta pasividad, con una mirada socarrona y una brillante sonrisa adornando sus rostros.

Con la desaparición de la tenebrosa criatura, una bella joven se alzó desde su guarida, seguida por los otros dos.

Al hablar, su tono de voz les congeló el alma, asemejándose tanto, en tono y crueldad, a la del que consideraban su señor, que instintivamente comenzaron a temblar.

· Amigos, estamos a punto de conseguir que la historia… acabe.

A la vez, los tres personas se desaparecieron del lugar de los hechos sin dejar ni rastro.

* * *

· ¡HARRY¡NO! – Hermione se lanzó a ayudar a su amigo, levantándose del suelo con demasiada rapidez.

Por lo visto, el golpe le había dejado más secuelas que las visibles, puesto que al alzarse de golpe el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas en torno a sí, cayendo al suelo mareada, con las manos apoyadas en la tierra.

Desde su posición, pudo sentir como Harry continuaba inerte. No se movía…

A su auxilio acudió la persona que menos podía imaginar. Alguien le obligó a sentarse en el suelo y le tomó el pulso.

Su tez blanca había quedado aún más pálida tras el encuentro con el billbert y el pavor que teñía su expresión, y especialmente su mirada, le daba una singular actitud de desamparo.

No obstante, Draco Malfoy debía de haber quedado muy traumatizado, puesto que no parecía ser consciente de a quien estaba ayudando.

· Granger. ¡Granger, mírame! – su voz estaba cargada de urgencia - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

· Me… Me mareé – contestó la chica, demasiado dolorida para asombrarse.

· Veamos… - Draco tomó con cuidado el rostro de la chica, y haciendo girar su cabeza pudo observar que tenía una brecha de dimensiones importantes en la parte posterior – Ugh, tienes un buen golpe aquí. No te muevas, podrías marearte otra vez.

· Harry… No se mueve… Está…

· Quieta. Tranquilízate – el chico la miró con dulzura, intentando calmarla y Hermione se estremeció. Aquel no ni mucho menos el Malfoy que todos conocían.

Con premura, el chico se dirigió hacia Harry y se agachó junto a el. Un profundo corte atravesaba el pecho del moreno desde su hombro derecho hasta su costado izquierdo, sangrando en abundancia. Draco pudo comprobar que aun tenía pulso, aunque este era muy débil y la herida amenazaba con detenerlo del todo.

En un primer intento, trató de taponar la hemorragia con sus manos, que resultaron torpes e inútiles ante la enorme cantidad de sangre que brotaba del cuerpo del chico. Por segunda vez, Malfoy presionó el pecho de Harry, esta vez cubriendo sus manos con la chaqueta que llevaba, con lo que la ayuda resultó mas efectiva, aunque no todo lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

Estaban solos, en mitad de ninguna parte, con Potter inconsciente, Granger incapaz de moverse y él mismo en un estado de nervios en el que le era imposible pensar con claridad. Estaba claro que necesitaban ayuda urgente. El problema estaba en como la conseguían.

Como respondiendo a sus plegarias, por el camino descendió a la carrera un grupo de estudiantes, que encabezados por Weasley, se aproximaban rápidamente al lugar.

Ron paró en seco cuando vio a Hermione medio derrumbada en el suelo junto a Harry. Cuando se fijó en el pecho cubierto de sangre de su amigo y en las manos de Malfoy, también ensangrentadas, que en ese momento se situaban en el cuello de Harry, el pelirrojo perdió completamente la cordura.

· ¡Hijo de puta¿QUÉ HAS HECHO? – acto seguido, se lanzó contra su enemigo, dispuesto a golpearle, pero una débil Hermione se lo impidió, tomándole de la manga.

· ¡Ron! Está ayudándole…

· ¿AYUDANDO¡JA! Ya le daré yo ayuda… - de nuevo intentó abalanzarse sobre Malfoy, aunque para entonces ya habían llegado sus amigos, los cuales le sujetaron con fuerza (lo que su trabajo les costó, porque Ron estaba fuera de sí).

· ¡Aléjate, estúpido! – escupió Malfoy, retirando su mano del cuello del moreno y presionando de nuevo en la herida.

· ¿Pero qué…? – trató de preguntar Ginny.

· Su pulso es mas fuerte y la herida tampoco parece demasiado grave, pero alguien tiene que curarle ya mismo – informó Draco a la chica, que parecía la más serena de todos – Necesitamos a un profeso o… No sé. ¡Buscad ayuda!

De nuevo fue oída su petición, pues caso al mismo tiempo, aparecieron allí los profesores Lupin y Snape, este último acompañado del enorme perro negro de Hagrid.

Viendo a Harry cubierto de sangre, Sirius se lanzo hacia su ahijado, dispuesto a transformarse para ayudar en lo que pudiese, aunque bajo la amenazadora mirada de Snape, se limitó a colocarse junto al chico, golpeándole suavemente su brazo con el hocico, intentando infructuosamente que reaccionase.

Cuando Remus y Severus alcanzaron a ver Harry con claridad, los dos quedaron paralizados.

· ¡Joder! - exclamó Snape de forma vehemente.

· ¿Qué ha pasado? – inquirió Lupin arrodillándose el también junto al chico.

· Acabamos de llegar… - murmuró Neville, conmocionado.

Durante unos instantes, el mundo entero pareció detenerse y nadie dijo ni hizo nada, salvo mirar a Harry, observando como Draco trataba inútilmente de detener el flujo de sangre. Éste, afortunadamente, parecía bastante entero, y decidió tomar las riendas de la situación..

· Apareció aquí un bicho del Ministerio, un billbert de esos. Empujó a Granger, cogió a Potter, le hizo esta herida y se desapareció. Ella tiene una herida en la cabeza, está mareada con el golpe, pero está bien. He taponado un poco la hemorragia de Potter y parece que se ha recuperado un poco, ero hay que curarle ya. Si se cierra la herida, no creo que le ocurra nada grave.

La síntesis del rubio dejo asombrados a todos, demostrando los reflejos y la efectividad del muchacho. Los adultos parecieron volver un poco en sí.

_· Portus_ – murmuró Lupin, apuntando a una piedra de tamaño considerable – Que Harry, Hermione y Draco toquen esto. Vamos a Hogwarts inmediatamente.

· ¡Lupin, eso es ilegal! – exclamó Snape.

· ¿Y qué quieres que haga, eh? – replicó el otro, ante lo que Severus cerró la boca – Avisa a todos. Que regresen al castillo.

Con dificultad, Hermone se aproximó al traslador, y los tres chicos y el profesor tocaron la piedra, despareciendo. Los otros dos se quedaron mirando el espacio que habían ocupado los otros por espacio de un minuto, antes de encaminarse a Hogsmade.

Tenían que dar la alarma. Se había producido un ataque.

* * *

· ¡Vas a hacerte daño!

· ¡Va a romper la aguja! Oh, mira el arañazo que te he hecho… - una voz masculina sonó apenada al ver el corte que le había ocasionado al chico en uno de sus frenéticos movimientos.

· Vamos a tener que atarle…

Harry entreabrió los ojos a tiempo de ver como dos hombres vestidos con uniforme blanco le sostenían, pegado a la pared, mientras una mujer les acercaba unas correas.

· Deberíamos avisar al doctor. Va a haber que aumentar la medicación…

El joven sitió un pinchazo en el brazo y vislumbro como la sustancia de la jeringuilla penetraba a través de su piel antes de caer en un profundo sueño…

· ¡Harry¿Me oyes? Despierta, Harry… - lentamente, el chico fue abriendo los ojos. Ante él, la señora Pomfrey mostraba una mueca contrariada. Girando un poco la cabeza, pudo ver también a Hermione, Malfoy y al profesor Lupin, que le miraban fijamente.

· ¿Qué… qué pasó? – masculló.

· Tranquilo. Las explicaciones luego. Tengo que terminar de curarte. Todos fuera – invitó la enfermera, nada amablemente, a los espectadores.

· Pero… - protestó Hermione.

· … nada. Largo de aquí – el tono terminante de la mujer les obligó a todos a obedecer.

Nada más atravesar la puerta de la enfermería, Remus se excusó diciendo que iba a informar al director de los sucedido, partiendo a la carrera en dirección a su despacho y dejando a solas a los dos compañeros de casas rivales, que aguardaron en incomodo silencio los instantes siguientes.

· Yo… Esto… - Hermione bajo los ojos, avergonzado, llevándose tentativamente una mano a la nuca, com hacia siempre que estaba nerviosa. La retiró con rapidez cuando el latigazo de dolor llegó a su cerebro, pues aunque la señora Pomfrey la había curado en un instante, su cabeza se seguía resintiendo.

· De nada – murmuró Malfoy con frialdad.

· Gracias, Malfoy.

· ¿No te lo esperabas, verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa que resultó triste a los ojos de la chica.

· ¿Cómo?

· Que os ayudase. Creíste que me quedaría allí, viendo como Potter moría y riendo por ello.

· Sí. Eso pensé – afirmó la chica con sinceridad – Gracias por lo que has hecho.

· No me agradas. Y Potter, mucho menos. Pero no deseo que nadie muera.

Draco comenzó a alejarse en dirección al comedor del castillo, pero paró de pronto, como recordando algo. Aun dándole la espalda a Hermione, Malfoy giro la cabeza, quedando de perfil. Mirando al vacío, le dedico unas últimas palabras a su compañera:

· No te confundas, Granger. Soy un Malfoy. Pero yo no soy mi padre.

Y así, el chico retomó su camino, dejando a la chica profundamente asombrada, pero a la vez, inmensamente agradecida.

* * *

· ¡Maldita sea! – gritó Harry – estoy bien, os lo he dicho un millón de veces. La señora Pomfrey me curó la herida del pecho, ya estoy bien.

Lupin, Sirius y Dumbledore le miraron con profunda preocupación. Snape le miro con profundo desprecio.

· ¡ESTOY BIEN! – chilló, harto de que no le hiciesen caso.

· Deberías quedarte esta noche en la enfermería – recomendó Sirius, metido de lleno en su papel de padrino.

· Deberías hablarnos con más respeto – recomendó Severus, metido de lleno en su papel de aguafiestas.

· ¡Estoy harto de estar aquí! Me paso la vida en la enfermería. Profesor, ya le he contado lo que pasó, a mi no me ocurre nada. ¡Déjeme ir!

· Mañana tendrás que hacerte una revisión – cedió Dumbledore, observando la frustración del muchacho con una calida sonrisa.

· ¡Claro! – aceptó Harry de inmediato - ¿Puedo irme ya?

· ¡Profesor! – protestó el licántropo.

· El chico está bien, Remus. No hay porqué retenerle aquí.

· No sabemos lo que esas criaturas…

· Mañana mismo hablaré con el ministro. Pero, por ahora, no hay razón para preocuparnos.

· ¿Esto tiene relación con los planes de los mortífagos? Según lo que supimos en verano, es muy posible que…

Los hombres parecían haber olvidado la presencia de Harry, excepción hecha de Snape, que seguía mirando al chico con cara de asco (aunque, en realidad, no parecía tener mucha variación en su repertorio de muecas). El joven, por su parte, trataba de enterarse por todos los medios de la conversación que sostenían los adultos.

· ¿No tenía tanta prisa, Potter¡Pues largo de aquí! – masculló Snape, mientras siguió con la mirada al odiado mocoso, que salió con rapidez de la sala.

· Estúpido Snape, con que derecho se cree él de… - Harry subió las escaleras en dirección a la sala común, relatando contra su profesor de Pociones, mientras tres pares de ojos le seguían fijamente.

Cuando el chico desapareció de la vista, se armo una gorda entre los tres espías.

· ¡IMBECIL¿NO DIJISTE QUE FUNCIONARIA¡LO HAS ESTROPEADO TODO!

La chica se hallaba fuera de sí, gritándoles a sus compañeros, a un paso de liarse a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

Su compañera se estremeció ante la furia de la joven. Por el contrario, el otro ni se inmuto. Se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa sádica que cortó de raíz el enfado de la chica.

· Simplemente, espera y verás. Te va a encantar…

* * *

Entre tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny y Neville se interesaban por el estado de salud de su amigo.

· Entonces¿ya estás bien? – preguntó Neville.

· Completamente.

· Menos mal que solo fue un susto.

· Sí… - murmuró Harry, despistado.

· Harry… - le llamó Ginny.

En un flash, su compañera había desaparecido.

Una bonita joven de poco más de veinte años le sonreía desde el mostrador, parapetada tras el cristal de la ventana, colocando su blanco uniforme de enfermera.

· Harry, querido, es hora de tus drogas. (_N!A: Por si acaso: obviamente, me refiero a medicamentos. :P_)

· ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry, confundido.

Tan de repente como se había esfumado, Ginny volvió ante él, mientras le sonreía con tranquilidad.

· Dije que, si no te conociese, diría que estas drogado.

· Ah…

De nuevo, la visión volvió, tan clara como antes. La joven enfermera estaba depositando cuidadosamente en sus manos un vaso de plástico con agua y media docena de pastillas.

Harry las tomó, mirando perplejo a la chica, mientras esta se recogía su larga melena pelirroja en una coleta. Al hacer eso, dejó al descubierto una placa identificativa con su nombre y foto, que colgaba de su camisa.

El chico leyó con asombro las últimas palabras y con un alarido, empezó a retroceder, alarmando a todos los presentes en el pasillo. La chica se acercó corriendo, con preocupación, a la vez que Harry se pegaba lo más que podía a la pared, encogiéndose y sujetándose las rodillas con los brazos.

· ¡Harry¿Qué ocurre? – al agacharse la enfermera, el aludido pudo leer de nuevo en su placa aquellas terroríficas palabras:

"Hospital Psiquiátrico. Fundación Thomas S. Ryddle"

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, veamos, que esta vez si que os debo explicaciones. Como me jure a mi misma, he subido este chap en menos de dos semanas, pero en realidad esto no es lo que tenia planeado._

_En principio este capitulo iba a ser bastante más largo, pero las cosas se me complicaron. Creo que ya se lo conté a Nury en un review que le deje; el caso es que en mi casa hubo un pequeño incendio, y aunque no paso nada (fiuhh… ), todo se quedo hecho un asco, y mi madre con las manos vendadas. Que os quiero contar con esto? Pues que me ha tocado a mi hacerlo todo (como es logico ), y entre eso y que he empezado con practicas en la universidad, no se ni como he conseguido tiempo para escribir esto._

_De esta forma, he escrito solo lo que iba a ser la mitad del chap, dejándolo en un punto interesante (a mi parecer ), y he decidido subirlo, para que no os enfadéis conmigo por tardona _

_Prometo darme prisita en subir el otro (toda la prisa que me permitan mis nuevas ocupaciones ), y este ya será mas aclaratorio, porque me da la sensación de que este quedo un poco confuso, aunque a mi me gusta._

_Un par de cosillas mas: ya tengo acabado el esquema de la historia (me encanta, jajaja ), y como me lo preguntasteis en los reviews, al final no habrá slash (joum, me apetecía escribirlo ), ni tampoco Herms-Sirius (lo siento Nury! ), aunque la verdad es que Harry va a tener por ahora poco tiempo para amoríos. Y en cuanto a Sirius (el pobre sale poquito en este chap, jo :( , en el siguiente, lo prometo!), bueno, pues… tengo grandes planes para el, Muajajajajajajaj! (risa malvada)._

_Muchas gracias a Alex, Nury y Ana Maria por los reviews, y contestando en general a lo que me decíais (no me da tiempo a mas ): no hay slash (aquí todos son muy buenos amigos y solo amigos :P ); la pareja Harry-Hermione siempre ha sido mi favorita junto con la de Remus-Sirius, asi que espero que tb os guste a vosotros; Luna tiene premoniciones? Yo no he dicho eso! A lo mejor solo esta loca… ; y en cuanto Snape… bueno, ya veréis, pero ese también tiene mucha guerra que dar._

_Montones de besitos, prometo actualizar la semana que viene (no se como, pero lo hare! – Ela pone a Dios por testigo…- ). Como deliro, jeje. Deséenme suerte con la fregona (la odio, la odio!) _

_Bye!_

_Ela :)_

_Miembro Orden Siriusana_

_Store-Weaver_


	8. Pesadillas

**AMANDO LA VIDA**

**Disclaimer:** _Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad. Ni de la propiedad de J.K. Rowling, ni de la Warner... Estos personajes son tuyos, lector, porque eres tu quien da vida y valor a nuestros mundos maravillosos en tu cabeza. Nunca dejes de hacer volar tu imaginación...

* * *

_

8. PESADILLAS.

En las escasas ocasiones en las que podía verse a Albus Dumbledore sin su afable sonrisa y su calida mirada, todos los que le conocían sabían de inmediato que algo no iba bien.

El director se dirigía con paso errante hacia su despacho, con las últimas palabras de Sirius resonando en su cerebro.

"_Deberíamos tomar en cuenta las sospechas de Snape. Me da igual que solo sean rumores en el circulo de Voldemort, algo se esta tramando entre estas paredes, así que mas le vale pararlo. Si algo malo le ocurre a Harry… no me hago responsable de mis actos._"

Aun en aquella dura temporada, aun a pesar de todo lo vivido… Un drama familiar, una guerra, el asesinato de sus amigos, trece años de prisión en Azkaban… Ni siquiera la "muerte" había logrado borrar su eterna sonrisa, que entre burlona y tierna, encandilaba a todos.

Pero ahora eso había cambiado. El ataque a Harry, aunque no había sido lo grave que todos habían esperado, parecía haber despertado en Sirius todo su amor y, a la vez, todo su odio. Incluso Remus y Severus habían notado aquella mirada y habían temblado…

Dumbledore seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Al contrario que con los dementotes, el siempre había dado un voto de confianza a los billbert. Aquellas criaturas, creadas por y para el Ministerio, habían dado siempre muestras de su fidelidad; durante la primera guerra no dudaron de su apoyo al bando correcto… Pero después de aquel ataque, tras el que sin duda estaba la mano del Señor Tenebroso, no le cabía duda de que había espías importantes más cerca de lo que pensaban. Tendría que tomar medidas; cuando aquel brillo de odio y peligro iluminaba la mirada de un Black, más valía actuar.

Pero había un último asunto que le preocupaba¿habría sido realmente tan simple el ataque a Potter? Demasiado fácil…

Cuando finalmente Albus salio de la espesa nube de pensamientos que le envolvía, pudo ver que la gárgola que daba acceso a la entrada de su despacho no estaba despejada. La bloqueaban dos jovencitos que, al parecer, sostenían una acalorada discusión. Entretenido y con una sonrisa, el director se acerco sigilosamente con la intención de cotillear un poco.

· ¡Maldita sea! Aun no se como me has arrastrado hasta aquí…

· Alguien tiene que contarle a Dumbledore lo que dije, Ron.

· Pero si fue una chorrada…

· Pudo ser una… premonición o algo así.

· ¿Y tu crees en esas tonterías? – pregunto con sorna el pelirrojo a su amiga, aunque en realidad, no sabia que pensar. Nunca había visto a Luna tan nerviosa.

· Tenemos que decírselo. Puede ser importante – respondió la chica con tono resuelto.

· Pero si tampoco fue para tanto… - intento calmarla él, con un sonoro fracaso.

· ¡Tú no viste lo que yo! Bah, tú que sabrás, si saliste pitando. ¡Solo pensabas en ir a morir por tu querida Hermione¡Por mi nunca morirías!

· No, pero sí a causa tuya. ¿Eso me hace ganar puntos? – Ron acabó por sacar a Luna de sus casillas, cosa muy poco frecuente.

· ¡Ronald!

· Ejem, ejem… - el director carraspeó con disimulo.

Los dos muchachos se giraron a la velocidad de la luz, quedando cara a cara con Dumbledore, al que parecía costarle muchísimo aguantarse la risa.

· ¡Profesor! – exclamó Ron - ¿Cómo esta Harry?

· Bien, bien, la señora Pomfrey ya le ha dado el alta. ¿Querían algo, señor Weasley?

· Queríamos hablar con usted, si puede ser, profesor – dijo Luna, impaciente por ir al grano.

· Claro. Por favor, pasemos a mi despacho.

* * *

Cuando los tres hombres salieron de la enfermería, todos permanecieron un rato allí parados, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Fue Lupin el primero en despedirse.

· Disculpadme, pero tengo que marcharme y prepararme. Esta noche hay… - el denso silencio sustituyo las palabras "luna llena", denotando la vergüenza del hombre a hablar del tema. Os otros dos lo entendieron a la perfección.

· Deje algo de poción en tu despacho, Lupin – informó Snape.

· Gracias, Severus.

· Luego me pasaré un rato por allí¿vale? – comentó Sirius.

· Estupendo. Entonces te veo luego. ¡Adiós! – los dos hombres respondieron con un movimiento de cabeza y se dirigieron hacia el exterior del castillo por uno de los múltiples pasadizos secretos, para ocultar a Sirius de la vista de los estudiantes, que recién llegados de Hogsmade, revoloteaban por los pasillos comentando las novedades.

Snape iba cabizbajo, sin levantar la mirada del suelo; se veía a la legua que algo le preocupaba o le intrigaba.

· Estás terriblemente callado hoy – le dijo Sirius, mirándolo tentativamente – Aún no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

· Estaba pensando.

· ¡Anda, mira, eso es nuevo!

· Idiota – atacó Snape.

· Imbécil – remachó.

· Estaba pensando… - Severus se detuvo, mirando a Black a la cara – que no comprendo como… después de todo lo que pasó… Lupin puede seguir siendo amigo tuyo.

Su compañero pareció reflexionar la respuesta unos instantes antes de contestarle, sinceramente:

· Yo tampoco. Pero nunca se lo podré agradecer lo suficiente.

· Cuando ocurrió todo… Creo que lo pasó muy mal – Snape parecía sentir compasión por Lupin, gesto que hizo que, por primera vez, a Sirius le agradase aquel detestable slytherin.

· Yo…

· Su vida se acabó el dia que murió Lydia – suspiró Severus.

Sirius recapacitó. Lydia… Aquella era la persona que más había recordado desde su vuelta. Ella siempre estuvo ahí, siempre sabía animarle, era la única que conocía al verdadero Sirius Black, que siempre lograba sacar a flote al chiquillo frágil que se escondía tras su arrogancia…

· ¿La hechas de menos? – preguntó Sirius.

· Mucho. Creo que no nos dimos cuenta de a quien teníamos a nuestro lado hasta que la perdimos.

· Sí. Era demasiado modesta… - de repente, el hombre comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras Snape le miraba asombrado - ¿Te acuerdas…? Ja, ja, ja… ¿Te acuerdas de la broma que le gastó a James en séptimo, en el tren, el primer día? Ja, ja, ja…

Severus abrió entonces los ojos y comenzó también a reír, recordando unos tiempos pasados que, sin duda, había sudo mucho más felices que los actuales.

· ¡Fue buenísimo¡Potter no se dio cuenta de que llevaba una cola de gato hasta que no entró en el Comedor y todo el colegio se empezó a reír de él; incluso el amargado de Matters, de Herbología! Ja, ja, ja…

· ¡Es verdad! Uhm… Tendríamos que haberle dicho algo…

· ¡Nah! Así fue más divertido.

Si cualquiera que los conociese hubiese visto a los dos hombres saliendo al aire libre mientras ambos se carcajeaban de lo lindo, se habría quedado alucinado.

A Remus, que vio toda la escena desde su despacho, le falto un pelo para caerse por la ventana.

* * *

· Entonces… ¿tuvo una premonición? – indagó Dumbledore, interesado, mientras los dos estudiantes le explicaban los hechos atropelladamente y coartándose el uno al otro todo el rato, de forma que la historia, confusa de por sí, se tornó mucho más.

· Si, yo pienso que…

· Lo que pasa es que… - los dos hablaron a la vez y el director no entendió absolutamente nada.

· De acuerdo, serenémonos un poco. Señor Weasley, usted primero.

· Luna se puso muy rara, hablaba con una voz que no parecía la suya, y como en código. Después se desmayó y…

· Tuve como una visión, que por lo visto tenía relación con lo que dije – le cortó Luna, y Ron le echó una mirada asesina.

· Uhm… veamos. ¿es importaría si observo todo directamente? Tendría que introducirme en sus mentes, pero tendría una visión más clara de todo.

Los dos jóvenes aceptaron dudosamente y el director sacó su varita, aplicando el hechizo "Legeremens" sobre ambos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Cuando por fin lo vio, los muchachos pudieron observar que Luna tenía razón. Al ver como una sombra de miedo cruzaba los ojos del viejo profesor, tanto Luna como Ron sintieron pánico.

· Señorita Lovegood¿en su familia ha habido algún adivino?

· No. En mi familia solo somos raros – contestó la chica con humildad, provocando en Ron una sonrisa, a pesar de la seriedad de la situación. Dumbledore también sonrió.

· Ya veo… En fin, les agradezco que hallan venido a contármelo; será de utilidad.

· ¿Entonces es una profecía auténtica? – preguntó Luna.

· Es posible. Sí, podría ser una profecía, aunque ya se sabe que el arte de la Adivinación es muy impreciso.

· Señor, yo… - Ron fue poniéndose colorado por momentos – Yo he hecho una… conjetura.

· ¿Ah, si? – se sorprendió el hombre – Vaya, pues oigámosla.

· Verá, Luna dijo algo así como que esa… mujer retara a duelo al Señor Tenebroso, y también dice que la salvación llegará si vence su enemigo. O sea, que para que lo que ella ha visto no ocurra, Voldemort tiene que ganar la guerra.

Sus dos oyentes quedaron impresionados. Por lo visto, no se acostumbraban a que el chico pensase cosas tan razonables. Bueno, en realidad los había que no se acostumbraban a que Ron pensase:

· ¡Caramba! – exclamó Luna - ¡Y parecía tonto cuando lo compramos! – Ron la miró sonrojado y avergonzado, aunque (milagro) no enfadado.

· Es una buena teoría. Aunque una guerra son muchas batallas; porque Voldemort gane una nosotros no perderemos la guerra.

· Señor… Si esa mujer tiene el poder que Luna dice, me temo que si Voldemort la vence, todos los demás ya estaremos vencidos de antemano.

Los tres quedaron en silencio unos momentos, reflexionando la profunda razón y el profundo terror que les originaban esas palabras.

· Pero, profesor; cuando llegue el momento… ¿Cómo sabremos cual de los dos es preferible que gane¿A cual tendremos que apoyar?

· La verdad, no lo sé. Aunque lo mejor es no hacer muchas teorías sobre el futuro. Éste siempre logra sorprendernos.

· ¿Señor? – le llamó Luna – Pero si Quien-usted-sabe es su enemigo… ¿Eso significa que es de nuestro bando?

· Me temo que eso es también lo que yo he entendido, señorita Lovegood – confirmó Dumbledore, apenado.

· ¡Pero eso es horrible! – dijo Ron alzando la voz - ¡Uno de los buenos no puede destruir el mundo!

· He aquí una de las lecciones más importantes que aprenderéis en toda vuestra vida: ni los buenos son siempre tan buenos, ni los malos son siempre tan malos.

* * *

· Malfoy… Desgraciado¿qué haces tu aquí? – gruñó Ron.

El pelirrojo se había levantado con mal pie aquel Lunes y el rubio había ido a toparse ocn el en el peor momento.

Por su parte, un pálido Harry mostraba un aspecto de verdadero convaleciente, mientras que Hermione no le quitaba ojo de encima, muy preocupada. Desde el incidente del Sábado, aunque el chico no habría mostrado secuelas fisicas, se le veía muy preocupado por algo.

· Apártate de mi camino, Weasel No me apetece perder el tiempo contigo – para sorpresa de sus dos amigos (y de prácticamente todos los que le rodeaban), Draco intentó evitar el enfrentamiento. _(N/A Weasel significa "comadreja" en ingles, es un juego de palabras con el apellido de Ron, Weasley :P_)

· Vaya, vaya, así que no te apetece discutir – dijo Ron con voz siniestramente amable – Si, bueno, supongo que los enfrentamientos cara a cara nunca fueron lo tuyo. A ti se te da mejor atacar por la espalda… como el Sábado.

Con estas palabras, Malfoy paró en seco y se volvió lentamente.

· ¿Qué es lo que has dicho, Weasley?

· Ron, ya vale – intentó detenerle Hermione, tomándole del brazo.

· Sí, Ron, vamos a clase… - murmuró Harry. Realmente se encontraba fatal.

Poco a poco, se había ido formando un corro de alumnos en torno a los dos contrincantes. Ginny y Luna, que salían de desayunar en ese momento, también se aproximaron a ver que sucedía.

· No, Harry. A mi no me engañas, Malfoy. Estoy seguro de que tuviste alfo que ver con ese ataque – sonrió Ron, asesinándole con la mirada.

· Tu eres imbécil… ¿No viste que les ayude? – la multitud esperó expectante la respuesta del pelirrojo.

· Para cubrirte las espaldas. Te expulsarían si tuviesen alguna prueba – afirmó Ron.

· ¡Les salvé la vida a tus patéticos amigos¿No deberías mostrar un poco de agradecimiento? – el enfado de Draco iba en aumento, al igual que los espectadores, que no tenían ni idea de lo que iba el tema, pero sonaba apasionante.

· ¿Agradecerte yo a ti algo? No lo creo. No necesito para nada a un lastimoso aspirante a mortífago como tú

· ¿Mortífago, eh? – Malfoy sonrió, y Hermione, que aun tenía garrado a Ron por si acaso, pudo distinguir la misma sonrisa triste que la del día anterior – Que sabrás tú de mí. No me conoces…

Draco dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero Ron utilizó su último cartucho con inmensa satisfacción.

· Conozco a tu padre; él es un miserable asesino. Y tú eres clavado a él.

Draco apretó los puños con fuerza hasta el punto de clavarse las uñas y hacerse sangre, luchando por controlar su furia. Odiaba a Weasley. Más aún cuando tenía razón.

· ¡Eh¿Qué ocurre aquí? – los profesores, encabezados por McGonnagall, salieron del Gran Comedor y observaron la silenciosa congregación de estudiantes.

Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, Malfoy se había girado a la velocidad del rayo y, olvidando la magia y todo lo que se le pareciese, había descargado en la mandíbula de Ron un puñetazo en toda regla.

El chico se lanzó contra el slytherin, liándose también a golpes. En mitad del caos, unos cuantos profesores intentaron avanzar entre la muchedumbre para detener la pelea, mientras que Ron luchaba contra los retenes de su hermana y de Hermione, que le impedían aproximarse a Draco; por su parte, Luna se había colocado entre medias de ambos con los brazos extendidos para impedir que los chicos se acercasen.

Harry había sido el único que, con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban, se había acercado a Malfoy, sujetándole como buenamente podía mientras el otro se revolvía, intentando avanzar y arrastrando al moreno consigo.

· ¡Chicos, por favor, parad! – gritaba Hermione desesperada.

· ¡Weasley, Malfoy! – chillaba McGonnagall, apartando a empujones a los estudiantes que le impedían el paso.

· ¡Malfoy! – farfulló Harry, que empezaba a quedarse sin aliento por el esfuerzo – Para, por favor…

· ¿TU HAS OIDO LO QUE HA DICHO¡LE MATARÉ! – respondió Draco fuera de sí mientras intentaba desprenderse de los brazos de Potter.

A Harry le dolía admitirlo, pero esta vez era Malfoy el que tenía razón; era Ron el que había ido buscando pelea. Pero aun así, no quería que le partiesen la cara a su amigo. Con rapidez y una buena dosis de reflejos, soltó a Malfoy para ponerse frente a él, aogiéndole por los hombros.

· Lo sé. Pero para… Vas a meterte en un lío – Harry sintió como empezaba a marearse – Por favor, Malfoy, para…

Draco reaccionó a tiempo de sujetarle por los brazos antes de que cayese redondo al suelo. El chico había perdido todo el color de su rostro.

· ¿Qué te pasa? – Malfoy cayó al suelo bajo el peso bajo el peso del muchacho, aunque se las apañó para que éste no golpease en el suelo.

El chico no reaccionaba y Draco sintió como él también palidecía por el susto.

· ¡POTTER¡DESPIERTA, POTTER¡HARRY! – gritó, pero era inútil. Harry solo podía oír los ecos de su llamada.

Ya estaba muy lejos de allí.

* * *

· Harry¿puedes oírme?

El aludido entreabrió los ojos y alzo la cabeza para dirigir su mirada hacia la voz que le hablaba. Ante él, un hombre que ya aparentaba la cincuentena y vestido con una larga bata blanca le miraba fijamente. El chico se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y apoyado en una pared de aquella habitación, blanca impoluta.

· ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Harry jadeando.

· ¿Sabes dónde estas, Harry? – el muchacho le observó, confundido.

· Hogwarts.

· No, nada de eso es real, nada de ello. Estás en un hospital psiquiátrico – el doctor observó atentamente la reacción de su paciente, que cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza repetidamente – Has estado con nosotros durante seis años¿recuerdas?

Harry miró alrededor suyo. Estaba en una habitación, pegado a una esquina, enfrente de una cama de donde aun colgaban las correas con las que le ataban. El doctor estaba sentado junto a él, sentado en una silla, diciéndole algo con voz tranquilizadora.

El chico cerró los ojos un momento, intentando quitarse el aturdimiento de encima. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, vió ante él los rostros de Malfoy, Hermione y McGonnagall mirándole al borde de la desesperación.

· ¡Harry¿Potter, estás bien?

· ¿Qué sucedió?

De repente, estos rostros amigos para él empezaron a difuminarse. Ante él, el médico estiraba la mano para alcanzar a tocarle. Harry se volvió rápidamente, gimoteando como un niño pequeño.

· Está bien, Harry, está bien – dijo el hombre, apartándose un poco de él – Mira. Mira quien ha venido a visitarte.

En la puerta pudo ver a una preciosa mujer pelirroja de cabello largo, seguida de un hombre con gafas. Despacio, se fueron acercando a él y se agacharon para quedar a su nivel.

En estado de shock, Harry alargó su brazo hasta acariciar con ternura la mejilla de la mujer, contacto con el que un brillo parecido a la esperanza iluminó la mirada de sus dos visitantes.

· Ma… ¿Mamá¿Papá?

Pudo ver como James se quitaba las gafas, tapándose la cara con las manos, intentando silenciar sus sollozos. Lily, por su parte, sintió como sus ojos se empañaban y abrazó a su hijo fuertemente.

· Bienvenido… Bienvenido a casa, cariño.

* * *

Hermione salió de a enfermería a la carrera, sin poner atención a por donde pasaba ni a quien dejaba tirado por los suelos en su camino.

Harry no despertaba; llevaba horas en aquella especie de frenética pesadilla y ninguna poción parecía tener ningún efecto sobre él.

La chica irrumpió con fuerza en su habitación; la tapa de su baúl se abrió con violencia y lo que parecían ser miles de libros saltaron por los aires.

Sin necesidad de sacar la varita, un pesado tomo acudió a sus manos y se abrió solo, a la vez que las paginas empezaron a pasar, como batidas por el viento.

Estaba segura de haber visto algo allí. Aun no entendía como no había acudido a ello antes.

* * *

· Al fin aquellos libros, que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir en verano, demostrarían lo que valían…

· Mamá… ¿Eres tú de verdad?

· Oh, mi niño, realmente estás aquí – murmuró la mujer, mirándole emocionada.

· Papá… - susurró Harry.

· Cariño… Te hemos echado mucho de menos. ¿Me oyes, Harry?

El niño comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, para alarma de sus padres y del doctor.

· Quédate con nosotros, por favor…

Poco a poco, el muchacho se fue serenando. Cuando realmente fue consciente de la situación, su padre e tomaba con los hombros, como para asegurarse de no volver a perderlo.

Entre tanto, su madre sostenía una conversación con el doctor y ambos parecían haber olvidado que podía escucharles.

· Hay posibilidades de una completa recuperación – decía el doctor desde su asiento – Pero debemos proceder cuidadosamente. Si no somos cuidadosos…

· Un momento. ¿está diciendo que mi hijo volverá a ser igual que antes de que esto sucediera?

· Señora Potter, tiene que entender la seriedad de lo que le ocurrió a su hijo.

· Nunca pensamos que aquel accidente de coche… - murmuró James apesadumbrado – Por el amor de Dios, sólo tenía un año, nunca tuvo secuelas, no entiendo como…

· Durante los últimos seis años, Harry ha sufrido un tipo desconocido de esquizofrenia. Incluso les ha borrado a ustedes de sus recuerdos.; cree que murieron cuando él tenía un año y se ha criado con sus tíos. Todo en la cabeza de este chico es un misterio.

· Sabemos cual es la situación de nuestro hijo – le cortó Lily, amargamente – eso no es lo que hemos preguntado.

· Las ilusiones de Harry son de múltiples niveles. El cree que es una especie de héroe.

· El –niño-que-vivió.

· Así es. Pero ese es solo un nivel. Creo también una complicada trama para apoyar su ilusión primaria. En su mente, él es el centro de un universo mágico, donde se ha rodeado de amigos con grandes poderes, igual que é, y junto a los que se enfrenta a grandes villanos, salvando el mundo. Para él, es tan real como lo somos usted o yo. Incluso más, me temo. Y cada vez que creemos que vamos a llegar a él… más enemigos aparecen.

· Estoy perdido… - murmuró Harry, aturdido - ¡Voldemort¡El fue quien me hizo esto!

· Tranquilo, Harry – le dijo el doctor – Aquí no puede hacerte daño. Estás con tu familia – el chico pareció asustado por un momento.

· ¿Sirius? – lloriqueó.

· ¿Ése es el padrino, no? – preguntó Lily.

· Ajá. Harry insertó a Sirius en su ilusión, creando el lazo familiar que tanto echaba en falta. Le quiere como a un padre. Ese personaje es el que más nos dificulta su curación.

· No, Sirius… ¿Dónde está?

· Ya no es tan reconfortante¿verdad, Harry? Tus amigos, tu padrino, toda esa gente que creaste en Hogwarts. Tú eras el justiciero¿no? El que se enfrentaba a Voldemort y salvaba a todos. Ya hora… tienes que convertirte en un asesino.

El chico lloriqueó y bajó la cabeza ente aquella sarta de verdades como templos.

· Escucha al doctor, Harry, es importante – le suplicó Lily.

· Profecías, resurrecciones… Ni tú mismo lo crees. Tu mundo se desmorona. Se está derrumbando, y muy rápidamente…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Hola!_

_Tres hurras por mi! HURRA! Soy genial! (quien diría que tengo dos abuelitas vivitas y coleando ). He conseguido escribir el capitulo que quería, con una longitud mas o menos decente y en el plazo de una semana. A comentar que estoy acabando este borrador de Word un sábado 30 de abril a las… 4.35 de la madrugada! Y hoy me he levantado a las 6! Ahhhh, que sueño! Pero bueno, estoy satisfecha, porque he contado casi todo lo que pretendía._

_La verdad es que esta parte de la trama no pensaba alargarla mas de dos chaps, pero entre que se me han complicado las cosas y que le he cogido el gustillo :P, pues supongo que la acabare a la próxima actualización (creo). Lo que si que puedo decir, es que los siguientes van a ser mucho más frenéticos, de acción… y un poco menos confusos. Jeje, porque en mi cabeza, lo veo todo muy claro, pero no se si logro describirlo como quiero. Espero que les guste!_

_Por cierto, adoro este chap por dos razones muy especiales: primero la pelea de Malfoy y Ron (adoro a Malfoy que estoy describiendo, me parece muy profundo :P… y además, Ron tenía que demostrar lo capullo que es, aunque fuese por una vez :P), y segundo, porque por fin sale Lydia! Yo soy la única que la conoce, pero os aseguro que os encantaría, a mi es el personaje que me parece mas importante en la historia, y es el que mas me gusta de la historia junto a Draco. Jejeje,ya vereis… :P_

_Contestando a los reviews:_

_A alex, que muchas gracias por los animos, y siiiiii! Es Buffy! Bueno, no se si lo viste, pero al principio del fic dije que esta historia estaba basada en la sexta temporada de Buffy, y ese capitulo que dices fue de los que más me gusto, así que decidí tomar la idea. Aunque que se sepa que no es un plagio, eh:P Solo tomo prestadas algunas ideas, la idea original es mia :D Besazos! Bye!_

_A Ana Maria… pues aún no sabemos si es Harry el que esta loco, si lo están volviendo o que demonios pasa. De todas formas, aquí ya se explica un poquillo la situación aunque para verlo todo claro, habrá que esperar a los siguiente chaps. Adoro a Draco! Y me encanta que no sea ni bueno, ni malo, ni todo lo contrario :P Y Slash… pues a mi es un genero que me gusta mucho y del que me gustaría escribir (me gustan mucho los Remus/Sirius), pero pensé que en esta historia no pegaba mucho. Ademas, tengo muchas ideas para esos dos, jajaja. Por cierto, mi casa ya esta limpia (mi trabajito me ha costado, jeje), y a mi madre le queda un mes de vendas y curas, pobrecilla. Muchos besitos, guapa, hasta la próxima!_

_Bueno, estoy quedando dormida delante de la pantalla, así que mejor cortar con esto. Montones de besitos a todos los que leen el fic, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo (2 semanas máximo, jejeje :P)_

_Abrazos!Bye!_

_Ela :)  
__Mienbro Orden Siriusana  
__Story-Weaver_


	9. La edad oscura

**AMANDO LA VIDA**

**Disclaimer:** _Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad. Ni de la propiedad de J.K. Rowling, ni de la Warner... Estos personajes son tuyos, lector, porque eres tu quien da vida y valor a nuestros mundos maravillosos en tu cabeza. Nunca dejes de hacer volar tu imaginación..._

**8. LA EDAD OSCURA**.

El estruendo empezaba a perturbar su sueño de manera importante; decidiendo que era inútil intentar dormir un poco más, abrió los ojos con pereza.

La intensa y blanca luz le cegó momentáneamente. Cuando finalmente pudo vislumbrar donde se hallaba, se dio cuenta de que aquella no era la misma habitación del hospital, aunque si muy parecida. Debía de tratarse de la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Harry se preguntó, apesadumbrado, si había regresado a aquel maldito lugar.

Al fondo de la sala pudo distinguir a un grupo de tres o cuatro hombres que, por lo visto, discutían acaloradamente acerca de algo, sin percatarse de que sus gritos habían desvelado al enfermo.

· ¿Papá¿Mamá? – murmuró Harry, y entonces pudo distinguir como una persona cabeceaba a su lado.

Al despertar violentamente tras las palabras del chico, la persona que lo cuidaba alzó la cabeza y entreabrió aquellos profundos ojos grises, ensombrecidos en ese momento por la preocupación y el cansancio.

· ¿Potter? – preguntó con cautela.

· ¿Dónde están mis padres?

· ¿Cómo? – dijo el rubio, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

· Mis padres – repitió Harry - ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos?

· Ehh… No quisiera ser brusco, pero… En fin, tengo que serlo. Están muertos, Potter, y desde hace mucho.

Internamente, a Harry se le vino el mundo encima. Pero su único gesto externo fue enterrar la cara entre sus manos. No podía creer que hubiese vuelto a perderlos.

Su acompañante le tomó por los hombros, le recostó con suavidad en la cama y le arropó, con un cuidado que no tenía nada que envidiar al que tenía la señora Pomfrey con sus pacientes. A pesar de su confusión, Harry pensó que jamás se le habría ocurrido que viviría para ver a Draco Malfoy actuando de una forma tan… ¿tierna? Sí, sin duda esa era la palabra adecuada. Y mucho meno con él.

· Será mejor que descanses, Potter – le dijo, hablándole en voz baja para que los otros no le escuchasen – Si ya estás despierto, yo no pinto nada aquí. Me largo.

Dicho esto, tomó su mochila y su chaqueta de la silla y se incorporó.

· Tu padrino está allí. Él cuidará de ti.

Al principio, Harry se limitó a asentir. Un segundo después, las alarmas saltaron en su cabeza.

· ¡Mierda¡Sirius¿Cómo sabes tú…! – el chico se detuvo al ver como Malfoy le sonreía tranquilamente.

· Estaba tan preocupado por ti que entró en tromba en la enfermería y no se dio cuenta de que yo podía verle – Draco echó una mirada al escandaloso grupo, en el que Sirius era el que más gritaba – Al final tuviste suerte, Potter. Mucha gente se preocupa por ti.

La compasión invadió a Harry al oír la nostalgia con la que hablaba Malfoy, aunque su preocupación porque Sirius pudiese ser descubierto era mucho mayor.

· Tú…

· No voy a decir nada. Los del Ministerio son unos inútiles – Harry clavó sus pupilas en el muchacho y el otro captó la indirecta – Tampoco a los mortífagos; no son mi estilo. Podría decirse que soy un inconformista.

El moreno abrió los ojos ante la revelación, pero Draco sólo se sonrió con frialdad.

· Me marcho. Que te mejores.

El chico huyó bajo la atenta mirada de Potter, segundos antes de que Hermione irrumpiese con fuerza en la enfermería, seguida a la carrera por Ron, que parecía ser incapaz de alcanzarla.

En el fondo, Draco se alegró por él; no estaba solo. Entonces se percató de que en su mano aún apretaba la arrugada nota. Con gesto de odio, la rompió en mil pedazos. No necesitaba releerla, sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza:

"_Muy pronto volveremos a vernos. Espero que hayas sido útil_"

* * *

· ¿Cómo que no se presentó voluntario? – alzó la voz el hombre. 

· Malfoy, estoy impresionado – afirmó alguien completamente vestido de negro y cubierto por una amplia capucha – No lo estropees.

Distraídamente y con ademanes elegantes, rozó con el dorso de su mano la varita, situada a buen recaudo en su cinturón, antes de tomar un vaso lleno hasta el borde de un líquido ámbar, situado en la mesita al lado del sillón.

El aludido se estremeció.

· Yo… P-p-perdone, mi señor, yo… Es sólo que no comprendo…

Lucius Malfoy había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses. Sus caras túnicas habían quedado reducidas a harapos; su larga y lacia melena lucía ahora corta, desaliñada, con sucios mechones cubriéndole la frente; su pálido rostro estaba ahora arrugado y parduzco, hasta darle la apariencia de un viejo pergamino.

Aún así, la soberbia no había abandonado aquellas frías pupilas grises, y Lord Voldemort se complació por ello.

· En ese caso, deberías pedirle explicaciones a Weasley. Es nuestra joven promesa quien se encarga del experimento.

La aguda vista de Lucius penetró en la oscuridad de la sala hasta topar con una figura cabizbaja que presenciaba la escena a unos metros del Señor Tenebroso.

· ¿Weasley? – repitió el hombre, asombrado - ¿Qué pinta un Weasley en todo esto?

· Le recuerdo, señor Malfoy, que mi sangre es tan pura como la suya. – habló por primera vez el muchacho, alzando la cabellera pelirroja hasta revelar su rostro.

· ¿Y cómo sabemos que no eres un espía? – inquirió Malfoy , recuperándose.

· ¿Y cómo sabemos que no se ha vuelto usted a aliar con el Ministerio? Al fin y al cabo, no sería la primera vez… - el acusado miró aleatoriamente a Weasley y a Voldemort, ambos sonriéndose con complicidad como un juez y su fiscal.

· Pero…

· ¿Huir de Azkaban sin ser descubierto, aun después de semanas? Mucha casualidad, me temo…

· ¡Deje un doble¡Funcionará¡Durará meses! – se defendió.

· ¿Una poción multijugos? – preguntó el chico de manera despectiva – Menudo plan más patético…

· Me fío de él, Weasley – intervino Voldemort finalmente, y su vasallo cesó en la discusión.

· ¿Señor¿cómo puede confiar en él? - alzó Malfoy de nuevo la voz - ¡Los Weasley son unos traidores a la sangre!

· Le rogaría que no me comparase con mi familia – pidió Weasley en un tono helador que hizo palidecer a su contrincante – Le recuerdo que es sangre de su sangre la que rechazó nuestro plan.

· ¿Draco?

· Ahá. Pedimos voluntarios, estudiantes de Hogwarts. Sólo tendrían que seguir nuestras instrucciones mientras estuviesen internos en el colegio y demostrar un poco de… iniciativa. Se presentaron decenas.

· Mi hijo…

· Él no. Pero por ser quien es - el muchacho torció ligeramente la boca, como si no se mostrase muy de acuerdo - enviamos a un emisario para hablar con él.

Weasley calló, mostrando una blanca hilera de dientes al sonreír de forma desmesurada, mientras Lucius palidecía aún más. Entre tanto, lord Voldemort presenciaba con sumo interés aquel combate dialéctico.

· ¿Y? – presionó Malfoy.

· Antes si quiera de que abriese la boca, le dijo que no contemos con él para nada, que sería el primer sospechoso y le cogerían de inmediato – Weasley se regodeó un instante – Y le cerró en las narices la puerta de tu bonita mansión.

Lucius no pudo más que enmudecer y agachar la cabeza.

· Cuento contigo para liberar Azkaban, Malfoy – habló ahora Voldemort, dejando el vaso, ya vacío, en la mesa y levantándose de su asiento – Pero también te recomiendo que ates corto a tu chico… o los dos pagareis las consecuencias. Puedes irte.

Malfoy se inclinó en una reverencia, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

· Weasley…

· ¿Sí, mi señor? – contestó el aludido desde las sombras.

· ¿Te gustaría a ti "cobrarte" esas consecuencias? Podría ser divertido.

· Sí, señor. No sabe cuanto lo deseo, señor.

* * *

Ante la irrupción de los dos adolescentes en la enfermería, los adultos desistieron de seguir discutiendo nada, y al igual que los chicos, se dirigieron a la cama del enfermo, que miraba a la pared, ausente. 

· ¡Señorita Granger! – gritó Snape, visiblemente molesto - ¿No dijimos que estaban prohibidas las visitas?

· No.

· Oh…

· Malfoy se ha pasado aquí la mitad del día, mientras vosotros dabais vueltas de aquí para allá y vociferabais. ¿No os habéis fijado?

· No… - dijeron a la vez Sirius, Lupin y Snape.

· A mi es que me daba igual… - respondió Dumbledore, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo como un chiquillo, con lo que se ganó la mirada reprobatoria de los demás.

· ¡Tengo la solución! – interrumpió Hermione.

· ¿Qué?

· ¡Se lo que le pasa a Harry! – exclamó la chica triunfal.

· ¿Cómo?

· En uno de los libros internos del Ministerio. El Departamento de Misterios creo durante siglos montones de criaturas para su defensa, y aquí está su registro, el cómo, el por qué y todas sus características.

· ¿Cómo tienes tu eso? – interrogó Snape fijando sus pupilas en ella.

· Es más material de lo que conseguí este verano para… lo de Sirius – el decir esto, todos miraron al nombrado, y éste se sintió incomodo.

· Hermione, tu no deberías tener eso… - dijo Lupin suavemente.

· Son míos – se ofendió la muchacha – Los pagué y muy bien pagados, por cierto… Me pertenecen.

Todos excepto Harry, que continuaba ajeno a la debacle, volvieron la vista hacia Dumbledore, esperando que el director actuase de juez.

· Creo, señorita Granger, que deberíamos ir al grano – suspiró Dumbledore.

· Sí, señor. Aquí viene todo sobre los billbert: su año de creación, el modo en que los hicieron, las razones, sus características y… los efectos que provocan. Y no solo son las pesadillas.

Con mucha dulzura, Hermione depositó su mano sobre la de Harry, quien, al parecer inconscientemente, la apretó.

· Harry… - le llamó la chica.

Lentamente, el muchacho centró su mirada en la de su amiga., sintiéndose observado por todos.

· Me siento tan perdido…

· Sé que estás confuso… .- le tranquilizó Hermione, apretándole la mano con más fuerza - ¿Qué pasó?

· He… he estado teniendo visiones. Alucinaciones, supongo.

· ¿Desde cuando?

· Desde el Sábado – según iba hablando, el chico parecía ir centrándose – Cuando salí de la enfermería, subí a la sala común. Estaba hablando con Ginny y… ¡Pum! Fue como… No, no "fue como". Yo realmente "estaba" en un manicomio.

Todos callaron sorprendidos, excepto Hermione, que parecía que ya se lo esperaba.

· Había… doctores y enfermeras y… y otros pacientes. Ellos me dijeron que estaba enfermo, supongo que loco. Y que Hogwarts y… uhm, todo esto, nada era real.

· ¡Vamos, eso es ridículo! – intervino Ron - ¿Qué¿Crees que todo esto no es real por los hechizos, los magos tenebrosos, los enormes dragones, las escobas voladoras, las maldiciones asesinas…? Oh - el chico frunció el ceño.

· Sé como suena todo esto… Pero… parecía real – Harry buscó con la mirada a su padrino – Mis padres estaban allí.

Sirius intentó por todos los medios que sus emociones no fluyesen más de la cuenta.

· ¿Lo estaban? – preguntó con voz demasiado temblorosa.

· Si… Son muy guapos – dijo con una sonrisa – Se alegraron mucho de verme. Papá lloraba cuando me abrazó…

Todos los presentes sintieron un nudo en la garganta al ver como la mirada del chico se tornaba de confusa a feliz al recordar aquel contacto con sus padres. Su padrino notó como sus uñas se hundían en la carne al apretar los puños, conteniendo las lagrimas y las ganas de gritar.

La vuelta al mundo real iba a ser muy dura y minaría las fuerzas de Harry, lo dejaría destrozado. Eso era lo que habían pretendido con el ataque, ahora lo veían claro.

· Yo…– dudó Hermione en hablar – En el libro leí que las garras de los billbert segregan un veneno que, al mezclarse con la sangre de la victima, provocan alucinaciones. Todo encaja.

· Lo sabía… - dijo Sirius – Le advertí que esto no podía ser tan sencillo, Dumbledore. Se lo dije – el hombre no dejaba de mirar al suelo, pero su tono produjo escalofríos a todos, incluido Harry. Jamás había oído hablar así a su padrino, ni siquiera a Snape; algo serio ocurría dentro de él.

· Calma, Sirius… - dijo Remus, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

· Hay solución. Sus garras llevan el antídoto al veneno. Aquí viene la poción que hay que fabricar. Para el profesor Snape será fácil hacerla¿no?

Severus asintió, incapaz de hacer otra cosa con Black atravesándole la mirada.

· ¡Estupendo¿Lo has oído, Harry? – preguntó Ron al enfermo, intentando animarle, a lo que el chico contestó un "Sí" con vaguedad.

· Sólo necesitamos traer aquí a esa criatura y extraerle el antídoto. Será fácil… - dijo Hermione, aunque las miradas de los adultos parecían expresar todo lo contrario.

Sin dilación, Sirius tomó a los tres hombres, sacándoles a rastras de la enfermería, contestándole a Hermione con una voz falsamente optimista:

· ¡Claro que será fácil¡No tardaremos!

* * *

Ocultas bajo una capa de invisibilidad, dos figuras escuchaban atentamente toda la conversación que se desarrollaba al otro lado de la puerta. 

Saltaron justo a tiempo de evitar que Black, Lupin, Snape y Dumbledore les arrollasen. Cuando vieron como estos se alejaban precipitadamente por un pasillo contiguo, se quitaron la capa y se internaron en la bulliciosa masa de estudiantes que se dirigía a cenar.

· ¿Me crees ahora? – dijo el chico, sintiéndose ofendido.

· Bueno, no está mal, pero tampoco es para tanto – comentó su compañera. Se sentía feliz porque dañar a Harry Potter era la mejor forma de subir escalones en el círculo del Señor Tenebroso; sin embargo, pensó que habría sido mucho más divertido matarlo.

·¿Cómo que no es para tanto?

· En fin, le darán el antídoto y volverá a la normalidad.

· Eso si quiere volver – sonrió el chico.

· ¿Qué?

· ¿No lo has escuchado? Potter tiene allí a sus padres, es "normal". ¿Crees realmente que querrá seguir en un mundo donde montones de magos quieren acabar con él?

La chica se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y sin habla. El otro rió abiertamente.

· ¿Ves como mi idea no era tan mala?

Los dos chicos continuaron caminando, entrando en el Gran Comedor. Lo primero en lo que se fijaron fue que el unico puesto en la mesa de los profesores era el asiento al lado del director.

· ¿Qué opinas de Snape? – comentó el chico, antes de que los dos se separasen para ir a sus respectivas mesas.

· Que es un traidor de primera. Pero no pienso decir ni una palabra.

· ¿Y eso? – preguntó el muchacho, muy sorprendido.

· Que inocente eres… - se burló su compañera – No seré yo quien ponga en evidencia la estupidez de Voldemort.

* * *

· Te he traído algo de las cocinas. Tienes que comer – dijo Hermione, depositando ante su amigo una bandeja de comida. 

· No tengo hambre – comentó el chico, ausente.

Hermione suspiró, sentándose frente a él, en la cama de Neville. Le habían permitido volver a su habitación, aunque Hermione había tomado el puesto de enfermera y no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

· Harry, deberías de…

· No se donde estoy. No se lo que es verdad y lo que no – dijo el chico con tono angustiado.

La chica se aproximó a él, arrodillándose y tomándole las manos.

· Eh, Harry, escucha. Mírame – rogó, ante lo que el muchacho le dirigió una mirada brillante – No estás en un manicomio. Nunca lo has estado.

· Si lo estuve – susurró Harry.

· ¿Qué?

· La primera vez que hice magia y fui consciente de ello – contó suspirando – Dudley iba a pegarme y, no se cómo, levité mas de tres metros y mi primo se estrelló contra la pared. Cuando se lo conté a mis tíos, se asustaron y me llevaron a un hospital psiquiátrico. Supongo que querrían librarse de mí.

· Oh, Dios mío, Harry. Eso es horrible – dijo Hermine, tapándose la boca con las manos – Nunca dijiste nada.

· Sólo estuve allí un par de semanas. Dejé de hablar de ello y… lo olvidaron. Me dejaron ir – las lagrimas comenzaron a correr como ríos por el rostro de Harry - ¿Y si aún estoy ahí¿Y si nunca dejé ese hospital?

· Harry… Harry, no lo estás – la chica luchaba por aguantar sus propias ganas de llorar. Sentándose junto a sui amigo, lo acunó en su regazo para calmarlo mientras él sollozaba – Yo… lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, pero… es el pasado. Tienes que confiar en mí. Sirius ha ido a conseguir el antídoto.

Ante la mención de su padrino, Harry pareció reaccionar.

· ¿Solo? Él no puede, Hermione, esas criaturas son demasiado fuertes.

· Oh, está bien. Tenemos ayuda.

* * *

· Osea, que por lo visto, todos somos juguetitos, pequeñas invenciones en la divertida ilusión de Potter. 

· Snape, necesito tu habilidad con la varita, no tus comentarios coloridos – refunfuñó Sirius en la oscuridad.

Unos pasos más adelante, el brillo de la luna llena hizo brillar el filo de un enorme hacha.

· ¿Y que demonios pretendes con esa cosa? – protestó el otro con una mueca de desprecio - ¿Acaso tú no eras un mago?

· En ocasiones, los métodos muggles son los más efectivos.

· Ya, y lo de venir de noche también es mas efectivo. No entiendo como me arrastraste hasta aquí…

· Lo de Harry es muy urgente y Remus no podía venir por culpa de la luna – se excusó el animago – Es por obligación. Te juro que tú tampoco encabezas precisamente la lista de mis compañías favoritas.

Los dos se detuvieron ante un claro en el que, aparentemente, no había nadie.

· Dumbledore dijo que deberían estar ahí – informó Sirius agazapado.

· Supongo que serán invisibles.

· ¿Y cómo hacemos para que se muestren?

· En mi opinión, si irrumpimos en su territorio, se enfadaran y se harán visibles.

· ¡Buena idea! – y con esto, Sirius le dio a Severus una palmada en la espalda con tanta fuerza que en un segundo lo plantó en mitad del claro, mientras Snape juraba en en todos los idiomas que conocía y alguno más inventado.

· ¡Maldita sea, Black, te voy a…! – sin concluir su amenaza, el hombre se encontró rodeado de al menos ocho billberts que le miraban con caras nada amigables.

Rápido de reflejos, comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, manteniendo a las criaturas a ralla, mientras se preguntaba donde demonios se habría metido Sirius.

· ¡Joder, Black, ayúdame! – gritó - ¡Se mueven muy rápido!

En la confusión, uno de los hechizos brotados de su varita impactó en los ojos de unos de aquellos bichos, lo que le hizo aullar de forma horrenda, sacando sus largas y afiladas garras. Con temible celeridad se aproximó a su agresor antes de que este pudiese hacer nada, salvo quedarse estático, mirándole con los ojos como platos.

Un destello plateado brilló en la noche ténebre, seguido de un golpe seco, y la alta figura que se erguía ante Snape cayó al suelo. En el momento en que tocó la suave hierba, los billbert restantes habían desaparecido del mapa.

Cuando Severus se recuperó del impacto, el billbert que se había dirigido contra él yacía ante sí, con sus garras bien a la vista y su cabeza unos cuantos metros más allá.

Tras éste, Sirius se limpiaba la viscosa sangre que le había salpicado a la cara con la manga de su túnica, mientras sonreía satisfecho, mirando a Snape con unos ojos luminosos que denotaban diversión.

Severus se alegró de verle tan contentoy Sirius se alegró de estarlo.

· Pues éste ya no se mueve más. Sí, sin duda los métodos muggles son los más efectivos.

* * *

Todos los estudiantes se hallaban ya en sus respectivas clases, exceptuando a Harry, que miraba fijamente a la ventana, con Hermione dormitando a su lado y el sol del mediodía sacando reflejos dorados a su alborotado cabello castaño. 

La chica se había negado rotundamente a dejarle solo. Se había presentado a las nueve de la mañana con unas tostadas y un vaso de leche para Harry, anunciando que ese día no iría a clase.

Recuperado del impacto inicial, había sonreído con la cara que puso su amiga cuando él le preguntó como pensaba apañárselas con los apuntes de Ron. Pero aún así, se había empeñado en quedarse con él, a lo que Harry tuvo que ceder finalmente.

El muchacho alegró su mirada, al recordar las palabras de Malfoy, diciéndole que tenía mucha suerte de tenerlos. A continuación vino a su memoria la imagen de sus padres abrazándole, y lo puso en duda.

Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron cuando una de las paredes laterales de la sala común se abrió, dando paso a un Sirius muy animado, a pesar de que las ojeras le llegaban hasta el suelo.

· ¡Harry¡Tengo un sabroso antídoto para ti! – canturreó.

· ¡Qué susto! – exclamó Hermione.

· ¿De dónde sales? – interrogó su ahijado.

· Un pasadizo conecta las mazmorras con la torre de Gryffindor – informó, alzando una ceja – ¿No lo sabías? Menudo merodeador estás tu hecho…

· ¿Entonces, ya está todo? – quiso saber la muchacha.

· Sí, Snape no tuvo ningún problema. Aunque he tenido que soportarle durante toda la noche.

· Apuesto a que fue él quien tuvo que aguantarte a ti.

· ¡Hey, eso es…! Vale, es posible. Vete a dormir si quieres, Hermione.

· ¿Te quedas tú con Harry? – dijo, levantándose del sillón a la vez que Sirius asentía – Estupendo, entonces me voy a clase.

· ¡Estás rendida! – protestó Harry - ¡Necesitas descansar!

· Si tengo que utilizar los apuntes de Transformaciones de Ron, me dará un ataque y vosotros tendréis que cuidar de mí – replicó, guiñándoles un ojo – Ya descansaré luego. ¡Adiós!

Mientras la chica cogía sus cosas y desaparecía por la puerta, Sirius se acercó a Harry, tendiéndole un humeante tazón.

· Aquí tienes. Cuando se enfríe, bébetelo todo.

· Nunca me abandonas. Gracias, Sirius.

· No hay de qué – sonrió el hombre – Para eso estamos.

· Sirius…

El alegre rostro de su padrino desapareció, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el preocupado gesto de James Potter apareció ante él.

· Tú no tienes ningún padrino, Harry.

La luz de la inmaculada habitación le cegó, aumentando su confusión.

· Sirius… - susurró Harry.

· Tú eres mi niño, Harry. El único, y sólo mío – dijo su padre con voz angustiosa.

· Yo…

· Dilo, Harry. Te ayudará a creerlo. Sirius no existe.

· Sirius… Él no existe.

· No es nadie.

· Él no es mi padrino. No es mi padre. No existe. No es nadie para mí.

Igual de rápido que la vez anterior, volvió a encontrarse con la cara de Sirius, que ahora reflejaba dolor.

· No soy nada para ti…

· Sirius, yo…

· ¿No existo, no? En tu mundo perfecto, con Lily y con James, yo no soy nada.

· Derrumbándose… - dijo Harry, adoptando de nuevo una actitud ausente.

· ¿Cómo dices?

· ¡Esto no puede seguir así, Sirius! – se enfadó el chico de repente – Esto se viene abajo. ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta¡Eres un pésimo actor! Odias estar aquí, odias estar conmigo. Hermione tenia razón, quizás estabas mejor en donde quiera que estuvieses que aquí.

· ¿Estás diciendo que tendría que haber seguido muerto? – dijo Sirius, retrocediendo ante los gritos del chico.

· Cuando creí que habías muerto, desee morir yo también. Y ahora que estás aquí, estás deprimido, tengo la sensación de que cualquier día te dejarás morir de una vez por todas y volverás a abandonarme – Harry no sabía por qué decía aquellas cosas, pero estaba furioso - ¡COMO SIEMPRE¡COMO TODOS HACEN! Ojalá no te hubiese conocido… ¡OJALÁ NUNCA HUBIESES SALIDO DE AZKABAN!

Sirius había ido apartándose poco a poco, como si las palabras del chico fuesen una fuerza invisible que lo alejaban más aún del mundo.

Sintió pena de sí mismo al notar como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin control alguno. La única razón que le quedaba para estar vivo le odiaba.

Todo había acabado al fin.

· Quizás… Quizás tengas razón – balbuceó - ¿Tienes idea de lo que estoy soportando¡Todo es una mierda, no aguanto nada de esto!

Harry pareció volver en sí cuando Sirius le soltó una patada al sillón más cercano, volcándolo estrepitosamente.

· Perdona, Sirius, yo…

· Vivo un sufrimiento que no puedes ni imaginar. Jamás entenderías lo que yo estoy pasando. Y todo por ti, porque te quiero – el hombre era incapaz de controlar su temblor - ¡TODO POR TU CULPA! Tienes razón. Debería estar muerto.

Y tomando la puerta por la que había entrado, la cerró de un portazo, dejando a Harry al borde del llanto.

Inconscientemente, tomó el tazón con el antídoto y se la llevó a los labios, pero dudó, apartándolo. De nuevo la aproximó, pero se dio cuenta de que le era imposible beber nada, debido a los agitados sollozos que emitía.

Con lentitud, se levantó, fue hacia la ventana y abriéndola, vertió el contenido de la taza al exterior.

· ¿Harry?

· ¡No quiero¡NO QUIERO VOLVER ALLI! Quiero curarme – el chico dirigió una mirada brillante a su madre, que le miraba con felicidad.

· Me alegro mucho de oír eso, cariño.

· Quiero curarme. Quiero volver a casa con vosotros. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

· Tranquilo, mi niño – le dijo su padre – Nosotros te ayudaremos.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Hola!  
Vaya, gente, este ha sido, hasta el momento, el capitulo más complicado (y largo). Y ha sido gracioso, porque lo escribí en dos horas y hace más de una semana, pero no me atrevía a publicar. Primero porque a mi me gustaba, pero no me convencía el estilo, y segundo porque no queria publicar una birria y decepcionar a los poquitos que lo leeis. Al final lo he dejado mas o menos como estaba, si no os gusta, por favor, no me matéis, yo lo he intentado ;)_

_Que por cierto, el secreto de mi tardanza es que antes de pasarlo al ordena, escribo los chaps a mano para luego ir corrigiéndolos y no poner demasiadas tonterías, jajaja :P_

_Espero que os guste, porque esta parte de la historia ya concluye con el siguiente chap, en el que espero tener mas confianza que en este, jeje. Espero que os haya gustado la acción (por fin, anda que no me ha costado ponerla), y no haberme pasado con el dramatismo. Por fin sale Sirius en todo su apogeo! Cuando se carga al bicho y después sonríe a Snape… Parece que le falte decir "Ya ha pasado lo peor, pequeño" con su voz en plan superhéroe, jajajaja. Dios, como estoy. Lo siento, sirius me perturba. _

_Reviews:  
Nury! Te echaba de menos! Pensé que me habías abandonado, que miedo me entro, jajaja. Si Draco, es el mejor. Es una lastima que lo vaya a pasar tan mal a partir de ahora, jejejjejeje (risita malévola). Pues ahora q lo dices, si que me recuerdan los billberts bastante a esos bichos! Jeeje, fue inconsciente, lo juro, no me acordaba. Yo los hice pensando un poco en unos que salían en "Embrujadas" que robaban la vista a los niños y noseq… Da igual son igual de asquerosos todos. Tienes razon, a ver como acaba todo esto, porque no lo se ni yo. Al final haré como la Rowling y los matare a todos:D:D:D Muxos besiños y animo con tu fic, nos dejaste en lo mejor! Animo, que eres la mejor, ya te hago publicidad hasta en mi blog, que solo están los mas exclusivos, jejejeEs broma ;) (bueno, lo de la publi es verdad) Animo!_

_Alex! Vaya, tu tb adoras la lectura? Yo de pequeña me comía los libros (literalmente, del primero que tuve no deje ni las pastas jejeje :P), y desde entonces tengo un regustillo… Aunque lo de la tele me encanta, sobre todo las series. Ahora no tengo tiempo ni para lo uno ni para lo otro, es un asco, pero bueno… :) Si, todos adoramos a Draco, que chico este (sonrisita soñadora). Y Sirius y Severus no son tan diferentes al fin y al cabo, bien bien no creo que lleguen a llevarse (son demasiado obstinados los dos), pero tienen mucho pasado en comun (Lydia es una parte importante, ya vereis), y acabaran tolerandose, por lo menos. Espero, xq estos son unos frescos y al final hacen lo que les da la gana. Bueno, de momento Sirius ha impedido que a Snape se lo comiera un billbert, es un paso importante, no? Jajajaja, muxos besos! Y gracias por ser tan fiel! Eres un amor:D:D:D:D_

_Por cierto, ana maria, si lees esto, te eché de menos en este chap (me malacostumbraste, jajaja), y nada, q si has leidos estos capitulos epsro que te gustasen y animo con el tuyo (necesito saber el final yaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jejejejeje_

_Ah, una propuesta: podriais darme una idea para cambiar el resumen de la historia que sale en las busquedas, la pag. principal y eso? Quiero cambiarlo, porque parece que va a ser de humor y es todo lo contario, pero no se que poner. Please, HELP me!_

_Bueno, muchos besos a todos en general, gracias por leer mi fic, y nos vemos en el proximo chap (el 10! Q lejos he llegado, jajajaja!). Bye!_

_Ela :)_

_Miembro Orden Siriusana._

_Story-Weaver._


	10. La belleza de la furia

**AMANDO LA VIDA**

**Disclaimer:** _Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad. Ni de la propiedad de J.K. Rowling, ni de la Warner... Estos personajes son tuyos, lector, porque eres tu quien da vida y valor a nuestros mundos maravillosos en tu cabeza. Nunca dejes de hacer volar tu imaginación..._

**10. LA BELLEZA DE LA FURIA.**

· Oh… por favor – los ojos de Lily se humedecieron al ver a su hijo en aquel estado – Mamá, por favor… Qui… quiero ir a casa, contigo y con papá.

· Lo sé, Harry – afimó la mujer – Pero primero tienes que mejorar.

· No va a ser fácil, Harry – habló en aquel momento el doctor, acercándose lentamente al enfermo, con cuidado de no asustarle – Tienes que dar el paso definitivo. Tienes que comenzar a liberar tu mente de las cosas que mantinen tus alucinaciones.

Harry miró al médico atentamente, reprimiendo su llanto y dipuesto a seguir las instrucciones del hombre. Las tres personas que lo rodeaban interpretaron aquello como un signo de mejoría.

· ¿Me comprendes? – continuó el doctor, arrodillandose junto al muchacho – Hay cosas en ese mundo a las que estás aferrado. Para tus ilusiones, ellos te mantienen a flote; pero son trampas para tu mente. Tenemos que romperlas.

· ¿Luchando? – preguntó el chio – Contra…

· Sí… Pero estoy hablando de las cosas que quieres allí. Lo que siempre te hace regresar.

· Mis amigos. Y Sirius.

· ¡Cierto! – aplaudió el hombre – Tienes tanto miedo a separarte de ellos que no podemos hacerte volver con nosotros.

· Ellos no son realmente tus amigos, Harry – intervino Lily – Son sólo trucos que te confunden, que evitan que mejores.

·Ese tal Sirius no es tu familia, hijo mio – añadió James, que parecía realmente obsesionado con aquel personaje – Aquí estamos tus padres, Harry. Nosotros somos los únicos que de verdad te queremos, los que nunca te harían daño. Los únicos que no te abandonarán.

Aquellas últimas palabras de si padre parecieron tener el el chico un espacial significado, que le hizo incorporarse y sentarse en la cama, ayudado por su madre.

· Nunca me abandonareis… - repitió Harry, mirando a su médico con un rostro hueco de emociones.

· Tienes que hacer lo que haga falta para convencerte de ello, Harry – el doctor hizo una pausa, posando suavemente su mano en el hombro de su paciente – Todo lo que haga falta.

* * *

· ¡Harry! – gritó Hermione, entrando en estampida en la desierta sala común. 

En un instante comprobó que Harry se hallaba cercano a la ventana, con un tazó vacío a su lado.

· Hola, Hermione.

· Es la hora de la comida y quise subir a ver que tal estabas – comentó la chica sonriendo y acercándose a su amigo - ¿Te sientes mejor¿Funcionó el antídoto?

· Estoy aún algo aturdido, pero… Uhm, mejor – contestó.

· Me encontré con el profesor Lupin, por lo visto aún queda material para hacer más poción, si hace falta.

· No será necesario.

· ¿Entonces, no más locuras¿No más alucinaciones sobre tus padres?

Cuando Harry apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, Hermione supe que había hablado demasiado.

· Harry… Lo siento. – murmuró la muchacha.

· No importa – indicó su amigo con un gesto que mostraba todo lo contrario.

Con su mejor intención, la chica se acercó a Harry, posando delicadamente su mano en la mejilla del otro, intentando mirarle a los ojos.

Instintivamente, el muchacho alzó su mano izquierda, rozando con ella la de Hermione. Al contacto, ambos jóvenes se estremecieron y Harry detuvo allí su mano, acariciando con suavidad los dedos de la chica, sin poder apartar su mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos marrones.

Distraidamente, con su mano derecha tocó a la vez la empuñadura de su varita. Sin pensarselo dos veces, la cogió con fuerza…

* * *

Al sentir ondear el viento sobre su cabeza, alzó la vista de su caldero lo suficiente para ver a un Sirius de aspecto airado plantado en mitad de la puerta. 

· ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Snape.

· Te ayudo – afirmó el otro en tono imperativo.

· No hace falta.

· No era una pregunta.

De un golpe cerró la puerta y se acercó al escritorio de su compañero, cerrando frascos de mala manera y tirándolos en la estantería. Severus se limitó a mirarle, alzando las cejas.

· Eso no va ahí.

· Pues hazlo tú.

· ¡Eso es lo que pretendía¡Pero tu no me dejas!

· Desagradecido. Recuérdame que no te ayude.

· ¿Más a menudo? – dijo Snape con sorna, ganándose una mirada de Sirius que casi le hace caer fulminado allí mismo.

Con una paciencia inaudita en él, el profesor de Pociones se acercó a la estantería y empezó a arreglar aquel tinglado.

· ¿Puede saberse qué narices te pasa, Black?

· ¡Nada!

· Pues si tienes ganas de incordiar a alguien, vete a buscar a Lupin y déjame en paz.

· Es un pesado y hace demasiadas preguntas – se justificó el aludido – Tu simplemente eres muy molesto, sólo eso.

Severus le miró con ganas de matarle y asumió su destino con un suspiro. Mientras Sirius seguía lanzando frascos llenos de ingredientes a la estantería como si la vida se le fuese en ello, el otro decidió investigar un poco.

· ¿Se tomó Potter la poción? – preguntó con suavidad.

· ¡No lo sé¡No me importa!

· Vamos, Black, no seas crio. Sólo porque hayas discutido con él no tienes porque…

· ¡Y tú cómo sabes que he discutido con él! – gritó Sirius furrio, mientras Snape se sonreía.

· Eres cómo un libro abierto.

Para su sorpresa, el animago no gritó ni se enfadó; se limitó a apoyarse en el escritorio, mirando por la ventana.

· ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

· Él… me dijo… - Sirius pareció titubear, aunque finalmente se decidió a hablar –Dijo que ojalá nunca hubiese salido de Azkaban.

Alarmado por el prolongado silencio de Snape, el hombre se giró para verle, aunque quizás esa no fuese una buena idea; se asustó aún más al ver a su compañero con los ojos tan abiertos que daba la sensación de que se le caerían y saldrían rodando en cualquier momento.

· ¿Qué…¿Te pasa algo, Severus? – preguntó Sirius, sinceramente preocupado.

· ¿Potter te dijo eso? – preguntó alucinado, y Black asintió con tristeza - ¡No me lo puedo creer¡Eso es imposible!

· Creo que llevaba mucho tiempo pensándolo.

· ¡No digas estupideces! – se enervó Severus - ¡Potter te idolatra!

· ¿Por qué todos teneis la dichosa manía de repetirme lo mucho que me quiere Harry? – dijo Sirius, amargamente – La verdad, opino que exagerais.

· Ah, pues muy bien. Si no quieres oir lo que te digo, me callo y en paz.

· Bien. ¡Callate!

· Era broma. Oye, en serio. ¿Tú eres tonto o qué te pasa?

· Me dijo que ojalá no hubiese vuelto, que ojalá no me hubiese conocido – contó, recordando aquellas palabras que tan insistentemente resonaban en su cabeza - ¿Tú que pensarias?

· Mira, Black, conozco perfectamente a Potter. El año pasado, en las clases que le dí de Oclumancia, pude ver sus peores recuerdos. ¿Sabes cuál era el que mñas se repetía? Uno en el que ru estabas rodeado por decenas de dementores y él no podía hacer nada por ayudarte – narró Snape – Lo que sintió entonces fue desesperación. Terror a perder a su familia. Ahora dime¿realmente crees que te odie?

Sirius reflexionó durante unos instantes las palabras del hombre.

· Pero, sus padres…

· Sirius – le detuvo – Para Potter sus padres no son más que un recuerdo. Les echa de menos, todos le habeis hablado de ellos, pero no los conoció. Tu eres la única familia real que él conoce. NO creo que Potter arriesgase su vida y la de sus amigos para traerte de vuelta si no le importases.

· Entonces… ¿Por qué dijo esas cosas? – preguntó Sirius con un deje de desesperación en la voz.

·Buena pregunta – concedió Severus – Me temo… que ese veneno le ha afectado más de lo que creíamos. ¿Se tomó el antidoto?

· Yo… se lo dí, pero no se si se lo tomó o no. No le ví hacerlo.

· Lo mejor será que vayas a buscarle y te asegures de ello. Yo iré a ver a Dumbledore, por si acaso. Él siempre tiene solución para todo.

Sin dilación, Snape se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho.

· Severus – le detuvo Sirius, y el interpelado se giró.

· ¿Sí?

· Gracias – el otro hombre sonrió.

· Lo que sea con tal de que no vuelvas a tratar de ayudarme.

Y se marchó a paso rápido, dejando a Sirius envuelto en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ron y Luna descansaban en el último escalón de la escalera que daba entrada al castillo, mientras el viento ruidoso y frio de Noviembre les cortaba las mejillas y hacia revolotear hojas secas a su alrededor. 

· A ver, Ronald, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿No dijo Hermione que con esa poción Harry se pondría bien?

· Sí, más o menos.

· Entonces no comprendo por qué estás preocupado – se encongió de hombros la chica - ¿No te alegra que tu amigo se ponga bien?

· Sí, es sólo que… - Ron no vió como continuar y se calló.

· ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Luna - ¿Querias que siguiese enfermo?

· ¡No! Claro que no… Malfoy estuvo en la enfermería – soltó el chico a bocajarro.

· ¿En serio? – preguntó su amiga, abriendo sus brumosos ojos.

· Sí, por lo visto se pasó allí todo el día. Cuidando de él.

· Vaya, no puedo decir que no me sorprenda. Pero está bien¿no?

· ¡No, por supuesto que no¡Malfoy es un puñetero liante! – exclamó Ron – Me lo encontré aquel dia en Hogsmade, en el pasillo, en la enfermería… ¡Joder, sólo me falta encontrármelo en la sopa!

· Son casualidades, Ron – apuntó Luna – Yo que tú, me alegraría de que Draco empezase a hacer lo correcto.

· Ése no actuaría correctamente ni aunque se le fuese la vida en ello – refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

· Eh, vamos, la gente tiene derecho a cambiar – el chico soltó un bufido, mirando al lago con aire tormentoso; Luna le observó pensativa – O mi intuición femenina ha descendido mucho, o a ti te pasa algo más – Ron volvio a bufar - ¿Es por Harry? – su amigo le echó una ojeada antes de volver la vista al paisaje otoñal y Luna sonrió – Y por Hermione.

· ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? – saltó por fin el chico.

· Bingo.

· ¿Qué pasa con ellos dos?

· Ah, no sé, tu sabrás – se hizo la interesante la chica.

· ¿Crees que están juntos? – ella se encogió de hombros – Creo que sí.

· ¿Y tú que opinas de eso?

· Yo… - el chico dudó.

· ¿Te gusta Hermione? – Ron negó con tan poca pasión que a Luna no le quedó más remedio que creerle – Oye… ¿No te gustará Harry?

Si las miradas pudiesen matar, Luna habría caido en aquel preciso momento fulminada y a diez metros bajo tierra, tal fue la expresión de Ron; sin embargo, eso no pasó y la joven estalló en carcajadas.

· ¿De dónde sacas tú esas ideas? – se alteró Ron, agitando los brazos como si estuviese apagando algún fuego.

Para oir la respuesta, el joven tuvo que esperar unos minutos a que ella recuperase el aliento y la cordura.

· Es culpa tuya. Por no hablar claro – le reprendió la chica – ¿Y si no te gusta ninguno de los dos, qué es lo que pasa? Yo me alegraría por ellos.

· No, si yo también, es que… Siempre hemos sido nosotros tres¿sabes? – intentó explicarse el chico – Si ellos dos salen juntos, yo sobraría ahí. Sería… como la tercera rueda de la moto.

· ¿Eh? Habla en mi idioma, por favor.

· Es una expresión que dice Hermione. Pero¿me entiendes? Yo ya no pintaría nada ahí.

· No creo que ellos hiciesen algo así – aseguró Luna – Eres el mejor amigo de los dos. No te van a dar de lado.

· Eso espero.

· Además, ún te quedan otros amigos: Neville, Seamus, Dean… O yo misma, que como soy una marginada, no tengo ni amigos.

· Ron rió ante la graciosa mueca de conformismo de Luna, y le sonrió con agradecimiento.

· ¡Gracias! Es un consuelo – le dijo sinceramente.

· ¡Ron! – llamó alguien a sus espaldas.

Los dos estudiantes giraron para ver como Harry descendía por las escaleras, dirigiendose hacia ellos.

· ¡Hola, Harry!

· ¿Ya estás mejor?

· Sí, ya estoy bien – contestó Harry lacónicamente – Ron¿podemos hablar un momento? Disculpa, Luna.

Con una despedida apresurada, Ron salió corriendo tras Harry, que ya había empezado a encaminarse hacia el bosque prohibido.

· ¡Eh, Harry, espera¿Ocurre algo? – pero el aludido no paró ni respondió hasta llegar hasta llegar al límite del bosque, donde se detuvo en seco. Su amigo, empujado por la inercia de la carrera, avanzó un par de metros, donde se paró, apoyando las manos en las rodillas, respirando sofocado.

· ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – preguntó.

· Tengo que recuperarme.

· ¿Eh? – dijo Ron confundido.

· Para volver a casa. Vosotros me lo impedis.

· Nosotros te lo… ¿Pero de qué hablas?

· Lo siento – el pelirrojo vió como con enorme sangre fría Harry sacaba su varita, apuntaba hacia él y brotaban cuerdas que se enredaban en sus muñecas y tobillos.

En menos de diez segundos, se encontraba atado, amordazado y tirado en el suelo en mitad de una gran confusión.

_· ¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ – exclamó, guiándole hacia el bosque y escondiéndolo tras el tronco de un árbol especialmente grande – En seguida vuelvo – el verde de las pupilas de Harry expresaron tristeza – De verdad que lo siento.

A su lado pudo ver como Hermione, también tirada en el suelo junto a él, le miraba espantada y con interrogantes en los ojos. Por encima de ellos sonó una voz clara y fuerte.

· ¿Pero qué…? – farfulló Ron, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Era ya la tercera vez que pasaba por allí, y Sirius empezaba a hartarse de dar vueltas de aquí para allá sin encontrar a su ahijado y chocando con un montón de críos que no tenían ningún respeto por los animales de compañía. 

"_¿Dónde se habrá metido Harry?_" pensó, mientras esquivaba a una asustada niña de primero de un salto y se dirigía al comedor.

Unos metros antes de legar a la entrada, chocó con otro estudiante. Se disponía a colarse por un hueco entre el chico y la pared cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel muchacho era el que estaba buscando.

· ¿Sirius? – susurró Harry – Te estaba buscando.

El perro ladró como asentimiento, y sin pronunciar máspalabras, ambos se dirigieron hacia el exterior, donde ya empezaba a oscurecer.

Mientras las nubes se teñían de un rosa pálido y las estrellas comenzaban a revelar su brillo, dos figuras se alejaron del castillo con paso decidido.

· ¿Harry? – le llamó Sirius, que acababa de tomar su forma humana - ¿Vas a algún sitio?

· Era… Sólo era para que note vieran – titubeó el chico mientras se encongia de hombros son aire desenfadado y se echaba su mano al bolsillo trasero de su vaquero, donde guardaba su varita.

· ¿Harry, estás bien?

El chico no mostraba en su mirada la confusión de hacía unas horas; ésta habia sido sustituida por una decisión absoluta. Aún así, estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal y parecía costarle trabajo sostenerse en pie.

· ¿Por qué me buscabas?

· Yo sólo… Quería disculparme, no debí irme así – dudó Sirius; a pesar de tratarse de Harry, su orgullo le insistía en que era ridículo que él se disculpase cuando no había hecho nada – No debí tomar en cuenta lo que dijiste.

· Nadie toma nunca en cuenta lo que digo – se lamentó el chico con una triste sonrisa.

· Ehh… Creo que esto no fue una buena idea – se arrepintió Sirius, emprendiendo la retirada para evitar otra discusión – Será mejor que me vaya.

· Tú no vas a ningún sitio – dijo Harry con un tono helado.

· ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Sirius, sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta – Quieres que me vaya de todas formas. ¿Qué te importa a ti?

Sirius se maldijo, repitiéndose que su orgullo había vuelto a ganar la batalla.

· Me importa – afirmó su ahijado, y el hombre sonrió – Vas a ir con los otros. Es la única forma para que pueda mejorar.

· ¿Harry, qué…? – Sirius se quedó paralizado cuando, al volverse, vió que el chico apuntaba con la varita directamente a su cara.

· Es la única manera.

· ¿De qué estás hablando Harry, no…

_· ¡Desmainus!_

Sirius esquivó por centímetros el haz de luz, dando gracias por que aquella agilidad que siempre había tenido de chiquillo no le hubiese abandonado a pesar de los años.

Un instante después, el hombre estaba en pie, con su varita en la mano. Los dos se apuntaban mutuamente.

· ¿Vas a hacerlo? – dijo Harry con socarronería, mirando a su padrino.

· Sí, si hace falta – contestó el otro, aunque a su voz le faltó convicción – Escúchame. Estás alucinando.

· Lo sé. Sólo eres una trampa de mi mente.

Acto y seguido, el muchacho se lanzó al ataque, utilizando contra Sirius todas las maldiciones que conocía, que eran hábilmente rechazadas por el otro, bien por medio de escudos protectores, bien saltando y corriendo como buenamente podía. Cuando uno de estos hechizos malogrados chocó contra un arbol y lo resquebrajó hasta casi partirlo, el hombre se dio cuenta de que aquello iba muy en serio.

· Sirius, por favor – suplicó Harry con tristeza, mientras seguía lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra – Por favor, para, no me obligues a matarte.

Su padrino se quedó helado.

Harry quería matarle y él seguía viendose incapaz de lanzar contra el hijo de su mejor amigo ni un solo ataque.

· Harry, escúchame – pidió Sirius, respirando agitadamente, deteniéndose en el instante en el que un hechizo le rozaba la mejilla - ¡Ese manicomio y esas personas no son reales! Harry, mírame – rogó con los brazos caídos - Estoy aquí. Soy tu padrino. Te necesito y te quiero.

El muchacho detuvo su ofensiva, quitándose las lágrimas de un manotazo.

· En algun sitio… - continuó el hombre – El algún sitio en tu interior debes saber que es real.

En ese momento, el odio comenzó a inundar su interior, irrandiando una energía desconocida para él en todas las direcciones.

· Claro que lo es – dijo con ironía, jugueteando con su varita - ¿Porque… qué es más real? Un chico enfermo en un manicomio…

No. Por favor. Escúchame – pidió Sirius, mirando como su ahijado avanzaba hacia él, sintiendo un poder que era a la vez inmenso y aterrador.

· … o una especie de super-mago que derrota a malvados siendo un bebé… elegido para… - el odio y el poder se incrementaron de golpe, creaando a su alrededor una onda expansiva que agitó el cabello de un Sirius que retrocedía - ¡Un chico obligado a convertirse en asesino! Sí, eso tiene sentido.

Apabullado por aquel despliegue de magia, el hombre lanzó un débil hechizo de desarme que chocó con un invisible escudo y quebró su trayectoria, perdiendose en el lago.

Aunque, en realidad, Sirius no llegó a ver eso.

_· ¡CRUCIO!_

El mundo se retorció en agonía.

* * *

Las carcajadas podían oirse retumbar en toda la mansión, alarmando a todos sus habitantes. 

Unos fuertes golpes se oyeron , y el intruso penetró en la oscura estáncia sin esperar a ser invitado.

Ante sí, el Señor Tenebroso reía abiertamente, mucho más feliz de lo que nadie le había visto nunca.

· Mi… señor. ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó su vasallo, inclinándose.

· ¡Ah, Weasley, celebremos juntos! – exclamó, sirviendo otra copa de vino junto a la suya y tendiéndosela al pelirrojo, que la tomó sobrecogido.

· ¿Qué celebramos, señor? – interrogó con cautela.

· La conexión que creía perdida ha vuelto, Weasley – el otro le miró sin comprender – La conexión mental con Harry Potter. ¿Y sabes lo que siente ahora mismo ese chico?

· No, señor.

· Odio, Weasley. Un odio mucho mayor que el que jamás había sentido nadie.

Su secuaz abrió los ojos, y se preguntó si alguien como el Harry Potter que él conocía podría sentir una emoción como esa.

Repentinamente, el rostro de lord Voldemort cambió, expresando enfado, sorpresa, algo parecido a… ¿miedo?

· Es muy poderoso. El odio le ha dado mucho poder.

· ¿Tanto, señor?

· Si llegase a desarrollarlo… Potter sería más poderoso que yo.

Weasley recuperó su puesto entre las sombras, que ocultaban su cara y sus emociones de los ojos de su señor.

· Nadie es ni será nunca más poderoso que usted, señor.

· Ojalá tengas razón…

* * *

El doctor le habló con una voz neutra y acrente de emoción. 

· Está bien, Harry. No te presiones.

· Cariño, tómate tu tiempo – le aconsejó su madre.

· Sí, hijo, hazlo tan fácil para ti como sea posible – le dijo su padre, tranquilizándole, arrodillado junto a él – No hay nada malo en ello.

Harry asintió con decisión.

Ron comenzaba a despertar. Lo primero de lo que fe consciente fue de lo mucho que le dolía el cuerpo. Lo segundo, el cielo nocturno que les rodeaba.

Sintiéndose ahogado, respiró una bocanada de aire fresco y notó que ya no tenía ninguna mordaza. A cambio, dos personas le rodeaban. Hermione giraba la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro, mientras que Sirius miraba al frente, totalmente ausente.

· ¿Harry… qué haces? – preguntó Ron desesperado.

Los altos árboles les rodeaban, creando con la ayuda de la luna menguante sombras y misterios en la figura frete a ellos, que parecía observarles con amargura. Con un toque de su varita, las cuerdas que los ataban desaparecieron.

· Yo no puedo hacerlo. Soy un cobarde – informó a su amigo con enfado – Pero ellos sí que pueden.

Con rápidos movimientos, Harry se escabulló entre los troncos de los arboles, dejando a sus prisioneros solos y sorprendidos.

Pero antes de que ninguno de ellos intentase levantarse del suelo, el ruido de cascos retumbó en aquel claro del Bosque Prohibido.

* * *

· No hay ni rastro de ninguno de ellos, señor director.- dijo Snape con rostro preocupado – Hace horas que nadie los ha visto. 

· Tengo un mal presentimiento, Severus – comentó el anciano, dando vueltas por su despacho – Una sensación indefinida, aunque nada bueno.

Snape miró por la ventana, siguiendo la trayectoria de una banda de pájaros que salían del centro del bosque, tiñendo el despejado cielo estrellado. El hombre tuvo una idea.

· Señor, si usted… quisiese deshacerse de alguien pero no pudiese hacerlo por sí mismo ¿qué haría?

Dumbledore lemiró sin comprender. Después siguió su mirada hasta la ventana y lo entendió todo.

· Vamos – ordenó, poniéndose en marcha.

· No… ¿Sólo nosotros? – dudo Severus.

· Dada la situación, será lo mejor. Lo último que queremos es enfadarlos más¿verdad?

El profesor siguió a su jefe a través de la salida sin reparos.

* * *

· ¿Harry¡Harry! – le llamó su madre, ansiosa. 

El chico dejó de moverse y dar saltos en la cama para correr hasta una pared y presionarse contra ella, escondiendo la cabeza.

· Va… Tdo va a ir bien, cariño – tanteó Lily – Lo que sea que ocurre no es real¿recuerdas? Sólo sigue concentrándote. Estoy justo aquí, cariño.

Ante sí, Harry veía como Sirius, Hermione y Ron eran rodeados por una manada de centauros que exhibian grandes arcos y muestras de ira.

· ¡Dijimos que no queriamos a humanos aquí! – bramó uno de brillante pelaje negro, que parecía el cabecilla del escuadrón.

· Son estudiantes del colegio, son sólo unos niños… - murmuró suavemente a su lado otro centauro de tono grisaceo.

· ¡Ya no son potros¡Y éste…! – exclamó, señalando a Sirius que había colocado a los chicos tras él para protegerles - ¡Éste es adulto¡Sabe perfectamente lo que opinamos de los magos!

· Espere, por favor… - rogó Hermione.

· Nosotros… Nosotros no hemos… - intentó explicar Ron.

· ¡SILENCIO¡Cogedles! – ordenó.

Harry observó temeroso desde las sombras como dos de los centauros tomaban a Hermione y Ron, apartándoles de Sirius por la fuerza.

· No lo sé… - balbuceó Harry.

Lily se arrodilló junto a su hijo.

· Harry, mírame.

· No lo sé, no llo sé, no… - repetía el chico frenéticamente.

· Yo creo en ti. Eres valiente, puedes hacer esto.

· ¡Mirale! – gritó el centauro jefe, sacando su arco y una flecha – Mira con la misma arrogancia que todos los de su especie.

Colocando la flecha, la criatura tensó el arco, apuntando directamente al hombre, que miraba a la muerte a la cara con dignidad.

· Déjales ir – dijo Sirius con voz clara.

· No te atrevas a darme ordenes – escupió el centauro, centrando su objetio en la parte superior del cuerpo del hombre.

· ¡SIRIUS! – exclamaron a la vez Ron y Hermione, forcejeando con sus captores.

· Sirius… - murmuró Harry angustiado, golpeándose contra la pared de la luminosa habitación.

· ¡Harry! – le llamó su madre a su lado – Harry, lucha. Eres demasiado bueno para ceder, puedes acabar con esto. Se fuerte, mi niño. ¿Vale? – su hijo comenzó a llorar – Sé que tienes miedo. Sé que el mundo es a veces un lugar difícil, pero tienes personas que te aman – Lily sintió cómo se empañaban sus ojos – Tu padre y yo tenemos toda fe del mundo en ti. Siempre estaremos contigo.

· Mamá… - el muchacho comenzó calmarse.

· Tienes… muchísima fuerza en tu corazón. Sé que la tienes. Sólo tienes que encontrarla – su madre le acarició el pelo alborotado y le susurró – Cree en ti.

Harry alzó la cabeza con determinación para mirar a Lily a los ojos.

· Tienes razón – el chico sonrió tristemente y su madre le miró animosa y llena de lágrimas – Gracias. Adios.

Lily se quedó de piedra. Después sintió como el horror llegaba a su cerebro.

· ¡Harry!

· ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! – con un alarido, el centauro negro tiró al suelo el arco cargado, llevandose la mano a su brazo herido.

Al otro lado del claro, Harry le miraba con las pupilas húmedas, pero irradiando fuerza.

· No te atrevas a tocarle – gruñó, acercándose a la criatura.

· ¡Tú¡Miserable¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

Cuando Harry llegó a su altura, el centauro se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, propinando a Harry una patada en la boca que le lanzó contra un árbol.

Todos le observaron con sorpresa e intriga, pero Harry se limitó a limpiar con parsimonia la sangre que brotaba de su boca, sin apartar los ojos cargados de ira del enfurecido capitán.

· ¡Te mataré!

· ¡HARRY!

El centauro marrón que la retenía la soltó de inmediato al sentir como un calambrazo le recorría el cuerpo, y la hica corrió hacia su amigo, al que el golpe, sin quitarle su aplomo, parecía haberle dejado algo aturdido.

· ¿Harry¿estás bien? – preguntó la muchacha, inclinándose hacia él.

· ¡Apártate, estúpida!

A Harry aquella frase se le hizo terriblemente familiar, aunque la respuesta fue totalmente distinta esta vez.

· Te recomendaría que te largases – dijo Hermione, plantándole cara al centauro aunque sin levantar la mirada del suelo – Antes de que me enfurezcas de verdad.

· ¿Cómo dices?

· ¿Prefieres salir de aquí llevando los dientes en la boca o en la mano?

Sin mediar palabra, el centauro tomó sus armas caídas y apuntó a Hermione.

· Te mataré a ti primero. Y después él y a todos, por no respetar a una raza que es superior a la vuestra.

Con un gesto de desprecio de Hermione, el arco voló a varios metros de su propietario.

· No hay nadie superior a nadie – informó la joven, levantando la mirada para dejar ver a su contrincante sus pupilas teñidas de un azul cristalino casi transparente, que le daba un aspecto infernal.

· ¡Qué…!

· Bueno, sí. Yo soy superior a ti.

El centauro se lanzó al ataque olvidando incluso sus armas, tal era su furia; aunque no era rival contra el despliegue de poder de Hermione, que concentrando toda su energía, la lanzó contra su contrincante. La criatura se vio invadido por unos puntos de luz que lo atravesaban con un intenso dolor, estallando finamente y dejando al híbrido tirando en el suelo, sin saberse inconsciente o muerto.

Su tropa no se detuvo a investigar este hecho, y clamando venganza, se lanzaron a la huida, dejando a la joven bruja con la cabeza gacha, respirando entrecortadamente.

No habrían pasado ni dos minutos y aún ninguno de los cuatro ocupantes había recuperado el habla cuando Dumbledore y Snape aparecieron a la carrera.

Lo primero con lo que se toparon fue con el cuerpo del centauro negro. A continuación, con las caras compungidas y abrumadas de los demás.

· ¿Qué ha pasado?

· Nada. Estamos bien. Todo está bien – dijo Ron, acercándose a Sirius para comprobar si él también se encontraba sano y salvo.

Por su parte, Hermione se acercó a Harry, tocando su hombro; pero el chico se levantó con rapidez al contcto.

· Harry, siéntate – aconsejó su amiga, viendo el temblor de sus piernas – Te caerás.

· No… no puedo. No hasta que tome el antídoto.

· Bien. Ha-haremos más, nos encargaremos de ello.

Sirius se acercó al chico, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarlo. Cuando habló, de sus labios no salió voz, sino esperanza.

· Todo irá bien, Harry.

* * *

Sin duda, el chico estaba en estado catatónico. El doctor intentó por enésima vez que el paciente siguiese la luz con sus ojos, pero todo fue infructuoso. 

El hombre se giró, molesto, dando la cara a sus padres.

· Lo siento, no hay reacción. Me temo que le hemos perdido.

James y Lily miraron a su hijo, que ya estaba muy lejos de ellos.

La mujer se echó a llorar en el hombro de su marido, mientras éste miraba fijamente la ventana, demasiado triste incluso para llorar, viendo como su última esperanza lo abandonaba, surcando el cielo azul de Londres.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, super pedazo del capitulo que acabo de colgar. No solo por lo largo (son casi ocho paginas a word, letra diminuta), sino que además esta chap tiene toda la accion que echaba de menos en la historia. Sin duda, el chap es intenso._

_Pido perdon por la penosa ortografia, y las cosas raras que podais leer, pero no me funcionaba el corrector de ortografia del Word, y x no entreetenerme, lo he dejado maso omenos como estaba (osea, ortografica y gramaticalmente desastroso) :P :P_

_Y con esto termina esta parte de la historia. A partir de ahora empieza una nueva saga donde, por poner dos ejemplos, Draco saldrá mucho mas (carita babeante) y la verdadera guerra comenzar´´a a tomar forma. Ah, y tambien habrá algo de romance, porque aunque esta no es una historia romantica, el amor esta en todas partes :P:P_

_Mas cosas. Si a partir de ahora tardo mas en actualizar, por favor, no me mateis. Es que la semana q viene empiezo con los examenes finales de la uni, y la tension se palpa en el ambiente. Encima es todo un mes de examenes, asique mi imaginacion va a quedar serimente dañada, jejeje. Eso si, prometo seguirla en cualquier huequito que me quede libre en mi afanosa vida estudiantil. _

_Los reviews:_

_juaniweb: EH! Yo a ti te conozco de Harry Argentino! Te pasaste aqui, jejeje. Bueno, me alegro de que la historia te vaya gustando y que este episodio no te decepcione. Muxos besos!_

_amsp14: Soy muy muy cruel, con Harry y ocn Sirius sobre todo, pobrecillos! Q te parecio el enfrentamiento de este chap entre ellos dos? Una escena que tenia planeada desde antes de ocmenzar el fic, jajajaja. Y Hermione... me da miedo. No me hace caso ni a mi, q soy la que manda :P A ver que tal va su relacion con Harry. De momento Ron nos ha dejado claro cual es su miedo, y esta claro que no le gusta Hermione (menos mal, nunca me gusto esa pareja :P). En fin, espero que te guste. Besitos, wapa!_

_alx black bird: 2 reviews! Desde luego te adoro! Por cierto, lo q queria era cambiar el summary, pero sigo sin tener ni idea de que poner :P Y ahora q me estaba releyencdo tu review para coontestarte me he acordado y te agragado al messenger, a ver si te veo un dia de estos por alli y hablamos :-) Y Sirius... simplemente genial. Solo tienes que ver la pelea de este chap, pobrecico :P Bueno, nos vemos, muchos besitos!_

_Por cierto, Nury, me has abandonado, buahhhhhhhhh! (Ela llora desconsoladamente einunda su casa) :P :P_

_En fin, me despido, espero que hasa pronto. Ah, x cierto, me encanta el titulo de este chapa (no tiene na q ver, pero queria decirlo, es el unico q me gusta :P)_

_Muchos besiños y hasta pronto!_

_**Ela :)  
Miembro Orden Siriusana  
Story-Weaver**_

_"Matate a estudiar, y será un cadaver muy culto" :P Ojala llegue viva..._


	11. El asesino en mí

**AMANDO LA VIDA**

**Disclaimer:** _Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad. Ni de la propiedad de J.K. Rowling, ni de la Warner... Estos personajes son tuyos, lector, porque eres tu quien da vida y valor a nuestros mundos maravillosos en tu cabeza. Nunca dejes de hacer volar tu imaginación..._

**Recomendacion:**_ Leed este capitulo acompañados del Primer Movimiento de la Quinta Sinfonía de Beethoven. Ya se que parece una tontería, pero yo lo escribi con ella como fondo, y esa banda sonora le da mucha más emoción, sobre todo en las escenas intermedias. Espero que lo disfruteis._

_**Este capitulo va dedicado con todo el cariño del mundo a Ale (alex black bird), porque ha seguido este fic desde el principio, siempre me ha apoyado y nunca me ha abandonado. Por ello, y porque tus animos son los que me empujan a seguir con esta historia, un millón de gracias de todo corazón. :-)

* * *

**_

**11. EL ASESINO QUE HAY EN MI.**

Faltaban tan solo dos días para las vacaciones de Navidad, aunque cualquiera diría que acababan de declarar unas vacaciones indefinidas en el colegio, tan sólo viendo el ambiente de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Alumnos de distintos cursos se esforzaban en montar el mayor escándalo posible, charlando a voces, riendo a carcajadas y persiguiéndose los unos a los otros.

Entre tanto, Hermione se esforzaba en acabar su redacción de Pociones en mitad del jaleo, y a su lado, Ron se esforzaba en no protestar demasiado.

- Hermione¿cuándo hay que entregar este p… dichoso trabajo?

- La semana después de las vacaciones.

- ¡Falta un millón de años¡Déjalo y descansa¡Es Navidad, vamos, alegría! – exclamó rompiendo el papel más cercano y regando a la chica con confeti.

Ella, nada imbuida del espíritu navideño de paz, lanzó una mirada asesina al chico, que paró de inmediato, que paró de inmediato y tomó asiento como un buen chico.

- Ya te vale… - masculló Hermione, quitándose trocitos de papel del pelo.

- Estás muy rara últimamente…

- No estoy rara. Simplemente, me gustaría acabar estos deberes sin TENER QUE DESCUARTIZAR A NADIE! – concluyó, girándose hacia unos chicos de cuarto que acababan de volcar dos sillones en una pelea y que quedaron paralizados ante la expresión de la prefecta - ¡Silencio! Si vais a seguir con este escándalo, ya os estáis largando, o saldréis por la ventana. ¿ENTENDIDO?

Acongojados por la fulminante mirada de Hermione, todos los estudiantes disminuyeron el volumen y la joven continuó escribiendo con Ron encogido a su lado.

- Hermione… - llamó, posando la mano en su hombro, aunque la retiró rápidamente, temeroso de que le mordiese o algo por el estilo – Me refiero a que últimamente no dices ni una palabra, sólo estudias. No hablas con nosotros. No es que eche de menos tus sermones, pero… Me preocupas.

- Si quieres que te recuerde que estamos en un curso tan importante como sexto y tú no estás estudiando en absoluto, no tengo ningún problema en…

- No, no – alzó Ron las manos – No es necesario.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? - preguntó la chica mirando a su alrededor.

- Con Sirius – informó su amigo.

- ¿Otra vez? Está muy cariñoso con él, últimamente.

- Con todos, en realidad. Creo que se siente culpable por… por lo que pasó.

- El no tiene la culpa de nada.

- Ya, pero él lo siente así – el pelirrojo dudó unos instantes antes de preguntar – Hermione… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el bosque?

- ¿El qué?

- Esos poderes… Tú… Acabaste con aquel centauro sin ningún esfuerzo. Fue… terrorífico.

- Yo… Desarrollé eso en verano, cuando preparaba el ritual para traer de vuelta a Sirius. Necesitaba mucho poder para poder superar la prueba, y al desarrollarlo surgió eso.

- Pero… ¿por qué no lo dijiste? – inquirió Ron muy preocupado – Eso puede ser peligroso. Dumbledore debería saber…

- ¡No! – gritó Hermione y la sala común en pleno la miró, por lo que ella bajó la voz – Tú lo has dicho, es muy peligroso. No sé porqué no pude controlarlo esa vez, pero no permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir.

-¿Por qué?

- Yo no controlo eso, Ron. Esos poderes me controlan a mí. La magia negra es muy fuerte; si te sumerges en ella, no hay vuelta atrás posible.

Ambos chicos permanecieron callados, reflexionando las últimas palabras de la chica, a la vez que, sin notarlo, en la cabeza de Ron comenzaba a formarse una idea demasiado difusa para ser comprendida.

- Voy a ir a buscar a Harry, a ver si le apetece volar un rato. Paso de las Pociones – comentó Ron al cabo de un rato.

- Te acompaño – dijo la chica apilando sus hojas - ¡Así no hay quien se concentre! – exclamó, echando una mirada al grupito que tenía a sus espaldas, que un momento antes de que ellos saliesen de la sala común, prorrumpieron en ruidosas carcajadas.

* * *

- ¿Me estáis tendiendo una emboscada? 

Sirius caminaba nervioso por la sala mientras frente a él, Harry y Remus le miraban tranquilamente sentados en sendos sillones, observando su inquieto paseo.

- No es ninguna emboscada. Recuerda que queremos tu bien – dijo Remus.

- Pero no pensamos seguir a oscuras. ¡Queremos la verdad! – exclamó Harry.

- ¿La verdad¿De qué demonios habláis? No sé a que os referís.

- Sirius, a ti te pasa algo desde que regresaste, no somos ciegos – informó su amigo - Pero no podremos ayudarte si no nos lo cuentas.

El hombre detuvo el paso y finalmente se sentó en el amplio asiento que había en frente de los de sus huéspedes.

- ¡Maldita sea¡Snape!

Al otro lado de la puerta de las habitaciones de Sirius, un hombre que escuchaba atentamente lo que acontecía allá dentro, dio un brincó, sorprendido. Dentro de la sala, Sirius continuó hablando.

- ¿Snape os dijo algo, verdad? – preguntó el hombre, molesto – Maldita serpiente grasienta, sabía que no se podía confiar en él.

Severus suspiró aliviado al sentirse a salvo, pero la revelación de Sirius había creado bastante expectación entre su ahijado y su amigo.

- Un momento, a ver si me estoy enterando bien… - interrumpió Remus - ¿Estás diciendo que le contaste algo a Severus y a nosotros no?

- ¿Confías más en Snape que en los que de verdad te aprecian? – se enfadó Harry – Me parece estupendo. Te fías de él y no de mí…

- ¿Profesor Snape? – preguntó una voz femenina con tono sorprendida.

Severus se giró a la velocidad del rayo. Tras él, Granger y Weasley le observaban con cara de circunstancias.

- ¡Granger¡Qué…! – recordando que podían oírle aquellos a los que estaba espiando, bajo radicalmente el volumen - ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? – susurró.

- Veníamos a buscar a Harry.

- ¿Usted estaba espiando? – le dijo Ron, divertido con la escena, de la que por supuesto pensaba aprovecharse.

- ¡Claro que no! Vine aquí por… Estaba esperando que… El caso es que…

- ¿Qué ocurre ahí dentro? – cortó Hermione, salvando el poco orgullo que aun le quedaba a su profesor de Pociones.

- Están Lupin y Potter. Black tiene que decirles algo, creo – informó Snape, en un pequeño intento de comprar su silencio.

Un golpe les sobresaltó a los tres, proveniente de dentro de la habitación. Casi por instinto, los tres se acercaron a la puerta, aunque no fue necesario, porque jurarían que las voces de Sirius se podían oír por todo el castillo.

- ¡No es asunto vuestro! – les gritó Sirius a los dos hombres, que le miraban asustados por su reacción - ¿Es que acaso ya no tengo derecho a tener mi propia vida¡No tenéis derecho a querer saberlo todo!

- ¿Y entonces por qué Snape lo sabe? – inquirió Harry, que parecía terriblemente molesto con aquello.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo, Ron y Hermione dirigieron miradas de suspicacia hacia su maestro, que fingió estar concentrado en la conversación y no darse por aludido.

- A veces es más fácil contarle las cosas a un desconocido – murmuró Sirius, obligando a los "espías" a acercarse más a la puerta - ¿Entonces no os dijo nada?

- ¡No! – exclamó Remus fuera de sus casillas – No había ninguna necesidad. ¿Te crees que soy ciego?

Tanto Harry y Sirius como los otros estaban sorprendidos por la actitud del profesor Lupin. Remus era alguien que se tomaba las cosas con demasiada calma como para enfadarse nuca. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, parecía que la rabia que lo consumía fuese a acabar con él.

- Remus, no…

- ¡Intentaste suicidarte¡Querías ahogarte en ese lago y desaparecer de nuevo¡Qué coño quieres que piense!

El más incomodo de los silencios inundó la habitación. Sirius miraba a su amigo como si se sintiese traicionado por revelar aquella parte tan dolorosa a su ahijado, el cual, le miraba asombrado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry sabía que estaba sufriendo, también podía verlo, pero no tenía ni idea de que Sirius hubiese llegado hasta aquellos límites. Morir… Abandonarle de nuevo, como todos hacían… ¿Sería verdad aquello de que, finalmente, afrontaría su destino solo? Le daba igual. Ahora lo único que podía pensar es en lo cerca que había estado de perder de nuevo a su padrino, y esta vez de la forma más horrible.

- Sirius…

Al otro lado, Hermione se llevó la mano a la cara, horrorizada, mientras Ron observaba la puerta como si pudiese ver a través de ella. El único que no presentó ningún cambio en su actitud fue Snape, algo de lo que el pelirrojo enseguida se dio cuenta.

- ¿Usted sabía también eso?

- Quizá. Yo se muchas cosas, Weasley.

Ron iba a pedir explicaciones a su profesor nuevamente (esa vez de una forma bastante menos educada), pero al oír que dentro de la habitación de Sirius sus ocupantes volvían a hablar, se guardó sus reclamaciones para más tarde y se aproximó de nuevo a la madera.

- ¿De verdad intentaste suicidarte? – musitó el chico con voz temblorosa – ¿Intentaste ahogarte en el lago?

- Lo intente – reconoció Sirius con valor – Pero no lo hice. Y tú no fuiste quien lo evitó, Remus. Te lo recuerdo.

Aquella referencia, el recordarle a su amigo que podría haber llegado tarde le parecida Sirius una recriminación necesaria para vengarse de la poca discreción de su amigo.

- No. No lo hice. Tu regresaste – recordó Lupin – Volviste a la orilla por tus propios medios.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – preguntó Harry, sin saber si era merecedor de oír una contestación, pero con necesidad de destapar los misterios que rodeaban a su padrino – Si estabas tan decidido que te metiste en el lago para… ¿Por qué volviste?

_>>> Sin ser apenas consciente, Sirius se dirigió con paso trémulo hasta la orilla del agua y comenzó a avanzar, sintiendo como el peso de su túnica se incrementaba mientras el agua le subía hasta las rodillas._

_Si, aquella era la solución. Aquel lago de aguas tranquilas sería el único capaz de devolverle la paz. Siguió avanzando, mientras un relámpago cruzaba el horizonte cayendo en la otra orilla de la enorme extensión de agua._

_Llegó entonces a su memoria el recuerdo de otra gran tormenta, el cómo un rayo le había revelado la destruida casa de sus amigos, el rostro petrificado de James, los ojos vacíos y carentes de brillo de Lily, el llanto de Harry, su suave peso mientras se quedaba dormido arrullado entre sus brazos... La voz de Remus afirmándole la verdad más terrible... "Harry te necesita para vivir..."_

_El cielo pareció estallar cuando, seguido de una nueva ráfaga de luz, la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza. El agua ya le llegaba más arriba de la cintura, pero viéndose incapaz de seguir adelante, dio media vuelta, y cayendo de rodillas en la tierra, lloró como jamás se lo había permitido, sintiendo como el peso del pasado caía con más fuerza que nunca, asfixiándole, en aquel mundo al que nunca había querido volver, más y más..._

- Supongo que me faltó valor. Es muy fácil decirlo, pero enfrentarse a ello es algo bien diferente – dijo Sirius finalmente, tras unos segundos de silencio en los que se había mantenido sumergido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

No hizo falta más. Automáticamente, Remus y Severus supieron que mentía descaradamente. No era la valentía lo que le había fallado al animago. Sin duda sus razones para seguir con vida iban mucho más allá de una mera cuestión de agallas.

Sin embargo, Harry pareció conforme con esta respuesta, aunque quizás si no se hubiese hallado tan ensimismado en sus sentimientos, podría haber notado algo en la expresión o el tono de su padrino que lo delataban.

- Necesito saber, Sirius. Quiero saber el porqué de esta situación. Estoy harto de no comprender. Estoy cansado de tanta oscuridad. Me hace falta la luz.

Todos presentes y oyentes de aquella escena aguardaron sobrecogidos la reacción de Sirius, que miraba por la ventana, con los ojos fijos en el lago que un día pudo ser su tumba.

El hombre inspiró profundamente un par de veces antes de comenzar a hablar, sin dirigir en ningún momento la mirada al chico.

- ¿Por qué me trajisteis de vuelta, Harry?

- Porque te echábamos de menos, queríamos que…

- No, no es eso – interrumpió Sirius- A lo que me refiero es a como supisteis que no estaba realmente muerto. A cómo supisteis que había una posibilidad de hacerme regresar.

- Bueno… Hermione nos dijo que existían dimensiones. Y que al… al cruzar el velo, tú… podrías haber ido a parar a una de ellas.

- Perfecto. ¿Y sabíais como eran esas dimensiones?

- Ella nos contó que existían muchas dimensiones "infernales". Que por el trauma de atravesar el velo de golpe, era posible que hubieses ido a parar a una de ellas.

- Veo que hizo bien los deberes – comentó Sirius, y Hermione, que escuchaba cuidadosamente tras la puerta, sintió que se había equivocado completamente.

- Sirius… ¿A dónde pretendes llegar con todo esto?

- ¿Creéis en Dios?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Dios. O Alá, o Buda. El infierno, el cielo. Todas esas historias de los muggles que los magos desecharon hace tantos cientos de años.

- ¿Esto que tiene que ver? – preguntó Remus confundido por el brusco cambio de tema.

- Los magos lo olvidaron todo porque con la magia ya había una explicación. No necesitaban dioses en los que apoyarse. Los muggles también han abandonado en parte sus religiones. Sus avances científicos, todos lo que ellos han creado… Se sienten superiores a cualquier dios. Y sin embargo, todos los templos de culto siguen llenándose. No encuentran todas las explicaciones. Yo creo que los magos tampoco.

Tanto invitados como infiltrados permanecieron silenciosos. ¿Habría Sirius perdido realmente la razón¿A qué venía aquel discurso filosófico tan extraño? Dios, el cielo, los muggles… Definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

- Sin embargo, eso no deja de ser mitología, cuentos baratos – prosiguió Sirius, con aire despectivo – Un cielo lleno de nubes, ángeles y tíos con arpas cantando y dando brincos. Que horterada. El cielo es mucho más que eso. Es un sentir.

Remus y Hermione empezaron a comprender. E instantáneamente, comenzaron a horrorizarse al ser conscientes de la magnitud de lo que Sirius estaba sufriendo.

- Insinúas que…

- El cielo es un sitio donde eres, pero no estas. Sientes, pero no sabes que es lo que te rodea. Puedes saber como se encuentran los que quieres, puede sentir y vivir con ellos su alegría, pero no sientes el dolor. Sabes que todo esta bien, que todo tiene un significado, que tarde o temprano todos tendrán su redención. Ese es el único sitio donde podrás ser realmente feliz. El único sitio donde serás tú, y nada más.

- Mira, Sirius, me perdí hace un rato – refunfuñó Harry, levantándose del sofá impetuosamente – No sé de que hablas, pero no te he pedido clases de filosofía barata. Quiero la verdad de lo que te pasa, no cuentos muggles.

- No son cuentos. Yo estuve allí. Por fin pude descansar. Pero me trajisteis de regreso. Y ahora, el mundo se siente como si fuese un infierno. Simplemente y llanamente, quería volver a aquel lugar, porque era el único en el que me sentí en paz en toda mi jodida vida.

El silencio se hizo tan vibrante como si una fuerza invisible detuviese sus corazones, les impidiese pensar, moverse, actuar. Hermione miraba fijamente la madera de la puerta. Ellos pensando que le estaban salvando de un horrible sufrimiento cuando lo que estaban haciendo en realidad…

- Te llevamos al Infierno – musitó Harry, mirando a Sirius fijamente.

- La vida es como el fuego. Las llamas a veces te dan calor y a veces te queman. Eso es vivir. Pero yo no siento el fuego. No siento la vida. El dolor y la alegría son partes de la vida, y las dos son importantes. En mi caso, no siento el fuego, pero se que me está abrasando. Quiero que el fuego vuelva. Pero no puedo encontrarlo.

Remus y Harry miraban al hombre, que aún no había apartado sus ojos de la ventana. Snape escuchaba atentamente todo sonido que pudiese producirse dentro de la habitación, en tanto que Ron y Hermione se limitaban a mirarse el uno al otro, mientras gritos en su cabeza clamaban por lo que habían hecho.

Finalmente, Sirius volvió el rostro hacia su amigo y su ahijado, que no podían mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Tiene sentido todo lo que os estoy explicando o estoy diciendo gilipolleces?

Remus no miraba a su amigo. Ahora comprendía por qué había querido poner fin a su vida aquel día de tormenta. Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era el porqué no lo había hecho. No era falta de valor lo que había detenido a Sirius, era… algo. Necesitaba averiguarlo. Quizás aquello le devolviese ese fuego que tanto ansiaba.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se limitaban a torturarse. La persona a la que los tres apreciaban estaba pasando un tormento inaguantable para cualquier ser humano y todo era culpa suya. De Hermione, por haber empezado todo aquello. De Harry, por haberlos convencido y haber tenido en cuenta solo sus propios y egoístas sentimientos. De Ron, por no haber conseguido detener aquella locura.

- ¿No vais a decir nada¿Os da igual¿Pensáis que exagero, que me hago el interesante, que estoy loco? – comenzó a irritarse Sirius - ¿Eso es todo lo que tenéis que decir?

Remus y Harry estaban en shock. Sabían que Sirius estaba deprimido, pero no se esperaban… "eso". Por mucho que quisiesen ayudarle… ¿Qué remedio tenían contra eso?

- Bueno, espero que os hayáis quedado contentos. Así, al menos ahora, me dejéis en paz.

Y con furia, se giró y alcanzó la puerta en dos zancadas, abriéndola de golpe, y pillando por sorpresa a los dos chicos y al hombre, que no tuvieron oportunidad ni lugar para esconderse. De hecho, no cayeron de bruces al suelo por cuestión de suerte y equilibrio; por el contrario, los tres se le quedaron mirando como si fuese una aparición.

Al verlos, el enfado del animago se incremento aún más, al notar las miradas de estos clavándose en él como agujas. Reprimiendo sus ganas de ponerse a gritar, soltó un bufido, se transformó a su forma canina y dando un impresionante salto, atravesó la barrera humana que se había creado en torno a la puerta y salio corriendo con dirección a la salida del colegio.

Plantados cara a cara, alumnos y profesores se miraron con caras de miedo e impotencia. Ellos no podían hacer nada salvo sentirse culpables o compasivos. Aquello era algo Sirius tendría que superar por sí sólo.

* * *

Cuando Draco pisó la elaborada alfombra que cubría la habitación de invitados de su casa, arrastrando tras de sí el baul escolar a duras penas, lo único que pasaban por su cabeza eran maldiciones contra la despistada de su madre, por haberle dejado tirado en la estación. 

¿Cómo había podido olvidar que ese día le daban las vacaciones de Navidad? Y allí se había visto, tirado en el andén, con un baúl más grande que él y un frío insoportable calándole los huesos. Menos mal que era un chico inteligente y había encontrado la forma de llegar a casa. Si no, ya se veía pasando la Nochebuena en King Cross.

- ¿Mamá¿Estás ahí?

Nadie contestó, y Malfoy se preguntó si encima de olvidarse de su propio hijo, la mujer habría tenido la desfachatez de haberse ido de casa. Molesto, se quitó el abrigo, sacudiéndose algunos restos de nieve del pelo y el jersey, a la vez que colocaba sus cosas lejos de las llamas y se aproximaba al amplio pasillo, que desembocaba en unas majestuosas escaleras.

- ¿Mamá? – llamó de nuevo - ¿Hay alguien aquí?

De nuevo la callada por respuesta. Draco se inquietó un poco ante el profundo silencio que llenaba la enorme mansión y que hacía sonar sus pisadas en los escalone amplificados y siniestros.

- Pues qué bien – farfulló – En fin, por lo menos tengo la casa para mí sólo.

Decidido a descansar tranquilamente tras el largo viaje, se dirigió directamente a la cocina, aunque se encontró con el inconveniente de que allí no había nadie tampoco, lo que le obligaba a prepararse algo él mismo. Una nueva punzada de enfado le recorrió.

Varios minutos y platos rotos más tarde, Draco se dirigía hacia el salón de la casa con porte orgulloso, llevando en las manos un plato y un vaso. Toda una hazaña. Se las ingenió como pudo para girar el pomo de la puerta y entró a la enorme sala con paso decidido.

Una vez allí, miró fijamente a las figuras sentadas en los sillones en frente de la cálida chimenea, e involuntariamente, el plato calló al suelo, manchando otra de las valiosas alfombras que tenían en la mansión.

- Hola, Draco. Sentimos no haber podido ir a recogerte. ¿Te alegras de verme?

El chico miraba petrificado hacia aquel que le había hablado. ¿Su padre había escapado¿Cómo¿Cuándo? Draco miró interrogante a su madre, que permanecía al lado de Lucius, encogida en el asiento con el miedo cubriendo de sombras su rostro.

- ¿Papá¿Cuándo… cuándo llegaste? – balbuceó el joven observando a su padre detenidamente.

Sin duda, tanto su estancia en Azkaban como su posterior fuga habían demacrado su aspecto hasta límites insospechados, pero ni su rostro ni sus ojos habían perdido un ápice de aquella maldad que le caracterizaba.

- Ayer por la noche. No pude venir antes para que no sospechasen – comunicó el hombre – Pensé que podríamos pasar una bonita Navidad todos juntos.

El cinismo en la voz de su padre agotaba en Draco la poca paciencia que siempre había tenido, y daba al traste con todos sus planes.

- ¿Por qué has venido aquí? – plantó cara a Lucius con semblante frío como el hielo – Si te pillan nos meterás a mamá y a mí en problemas, también. Deberías largarte antes de que te encuentren,

- En realidad, no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo. Pero por lo que he oído, en esta casa se hace todo mal últimamente. Pensé en venir a echar un pequeño vistazo y a ordenarlo todo.

- No hace falta tu ayuda – masculló Draco – Todo está perfectamente.

- ¿No vinieron hace unos meses a verte unos hombres?

- Ahá – comentó el chico, recogiendo el plato del suelo y depositándolo en una mesa cercana - ¿Y?

- Querían que te unieses al Señor Tenebroso.

- Sí, eso es lo que pretendían.

- Les rechazaste – dijo Lucius con ira contenida, irritado por la actitud insolente de su hijo - ¿Tienes una explicación para eso?

- No me dio la gana. ¿Te sirve esa explicación?

- ¡Muestra un poco de respeto! – exclamó su padre levantándose del sofá de golpe, haciendo que su esposa se encogiese y se alejase aún más de él.

- ¿Qué respeto? Mi padre es un prófugo. ¿Qué pretendías, que acabase como tú? – espetó Draco con voz calmada – Yo no soy tan idiota como para cometer tus mismos errores.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Cuando quiso ser consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir, su padre estaba frente a él con una expresión fiera y le acababa de dar una bofetada de mano vuelta. El chico retrocedió unos pasos empujado por la inercia del golpe, y se llevó la mano a la mejilla, donde la piedra engarzada del anillo de su padre le había provocado un corte bastante grande, aunque no muy profundo, que le cruzaba la cara hasta el mentón.

Sin embargo, no perdió por ello su actitud desafiante. En aquellos meses había aprendido muchas cosas sobre sí mismo y sobre los demás. No estaba dispuesto a que el todopoderoso Lucius Malfoy se las volviese a arrebatar de nuevo.

Lucius enfureció más aún cuando su hijo continuó mirándole con odio y una sonrisa cruel cruzándole los labios. Se sintió impotente al no poder tener autoridad ni siquiera sobre su propio hijo.

Con la avidez de un psicópata se lanzó contra su mujer, que continuaba sentada en el sofá, y que presenciaba la escena aterrada por el atrevimiento de su hijo. Lucius tomó a Narcissa por la muñeca, obligandola a levantarse de su asiento de un tirón y encarándola.

- ¡Tú lo sabías¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? – bramó el hombre, a la vez que la tomaba por los hombros y la zarandeaba con fuerza.

- Yo… no sabía… No podía… - trataba de explicarse la mujer, pero su marido no le daba tregua.

- ¡Debiste obligarle¿Tienes idea de quien será quien pague su arrogancia y tu estupidez? – y en una explosión de ira, lanzó una nueva bofetada que dio con Narcissa en el suelo, mientras apenas se atrevía a mirarle.

- No, cariño… Yo no sabía na… ¡Augh! – Lucius había perdido la razón.

Furioso como no lo había estado en la vida, la emprendió a golpes contra su mujer, contra ese ridículo intento de esposa que no sólo era una inútil, sino que también había dado al traste con su hijo, que él con tanto cuidado había educado.

Narcissa, se veía débil y cobarde ante la paliza del hombre, cuya fuerza, aumentada por su enfado, le hacía incapaz de huir y mucho más de enfrentarle. La mujer sólo podía llevarse las manos a las costillas, retorciéndose con dolor, mientras pensaba en qué momento aquel educado y comedido hombre que jamás había mostrado por ella ningún sentimiento más allá de la mera indiferencia, la había convertido en el blanco de su odio. Lloraba, en silencio, como llora un corazón cuando realmente está herido. Un llanto suave, las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas a la vez que su alma se rompía en pedazos bajo las patadas de aquel que había amado desde que le había conocido con 8 años. ¿Por qué no dejó de quererle el sentir su indiferencia¿Por qué no podía dejar de quererle al sentir en él a la misma muerte, que iba a buscarla?

Draco sólo podía mirar horrorizado a sus padres, asustado incluso para llorar. En un acto reflejo se tiró sobre su padre, intentando detenerle, sujetar sus brazos, impedir que siguiese golpeando a su madre. El hombre se libró de él de un manotazo y el chico tropezó al caer al suelo, yendo a parar unos metros más allá.

- ¡Para¡La vas a matar! – chillaba desesperado, viendo como su madre se llevaba la mano al abdomen, donde probablemente sintiese la punzada de alguna costilla rota.

- ¡SILENCIO! – aulló Lucius sin tan siquiera mirarle.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que actuar, llamar a alguien, pedir auxilio, lo que fuese. Iba a matarla. Con la vista nublada y siendo apenas consciente de la situación, miró a su alrededor en busca de una posible ayuda. ¡Su varita¡Eso es! Necesitaba una varita. ¡No¡Estaba en la planta de arriba, junto a su equipaje! Si se iba a buscarla, para cuando regresase su madre probablemente ya estaría muerta.

- ¡Mamá! – sollozó, arrastrándose hacia su madre, pero una patada le alcanzó y volvió a alejarlo de inmediato de la mujer.

Desde el suelo, miró hacía arriba para contemplar a su padre. Pero ya no era su padre. Era un animal salvaje, una fiera alimentada por el odio y la sed de poder que pagaba sus frustraciones con la única persona que lo había amado. ¿Es que no lo notaba¡Le seguía amando! A pesar de todo, su madre no reaccionaba, tan solo le miraba, y miraba a su hijo con dolor y tristeza.

- Draco… - susurró con un hilo de voz.

Él lloraba. De momento la rabia era más fuerte que el dolor. Sentía las lágrimas en las mejillas, pero no la emoción que las causaba. Todo era odio, una avalancha de odio contra aquel que se decía su padre. Lloraba de odio.

De nuevo se lanzó hacia Lucius, enloquecido, pero de nuevo la fuerza del hombre mayor le supero, aunque en esta ocasión, cuando cayó, no fue con las manos vacías. En sus manos tenía la varita de su padre.

Apoyándose en una mesa, se levantó del suelo y apuntó hacia él con rapidez. Cuando Lucius sintió la quietud de Draco a sus espaldas, ya era demasiado tarde para esquivar a la muerte, que corría hacia él, rauda, veloz.

- ¡ADAVA KEDAVRA!

Lucius sólo vio una luz verde dirigirse hacia él. Después, oscuridad.

Tirando lejos la varita, Draco saltó sobre el cadáver de su padre y se arrojó al lado de su madre, la cual respiraba con dificultad, mirando al techo, confusa.

- ¿Mamá¿Mamá, estás bien? – preguntó el chico, alzando con cuidado la cabeza de Narcissa, para que pudiese respirar mejor.

- Sí. ¿Ya se fue?

- Se ha ido. Le he matado. No volverá a molestarnos.

La mujer miró a su hijo aún con lagrimas en los ojos, y reflejando en ellos una mezcla de sentimientos que se debatían entre el dolor por la perdida y el alivio.

- Gracias, hijo mío. Gracias por hacer lo que yo no pude hacer nunca.

Draco sólo abrazó a su madre con ternura, reconfortándola en esos duros momentos. ¿Su padre? Qué le importaba. Para tener un padre así era mejor ser huérfano. El problema venía después. Él le había matado. Tanto su madre como él podrían sufrir las consecuencias de aquel acto, tanto de un bando como de otro.

- Mamá… - susurró Draco - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Tranquilo. No te pasará nada. Lo tengo todo pensado.

- ¿Pero, y a ti?

- A ninguno. Ayúdame a levantarme, Draco. Me adecentaré un poco y te diré lo que haremos.

A pesar de la sangre que perlaba su rostro, la expresión de la mujer demostraba decisión. Nunca más sería una inútil.

* * *

- ¿Mi señor? 

- ¿Y ahora qué, Weasley? – gruñó el Señor Tenebroso, mirando a la puerta, donde su favorito le miraba con su típica actitud de seriedad - ¿Qué parte de la frase "no me molestéis" es la que no entendéis?

- Mi señor, ha… Ha llegado un paquete – informó, algo confuso.

- Eso es imposible. Aquí no puede llegar nada que no tenga mi permiso.

- Lo sé, señor. De ahí que le moleste. Se ha formado un pequeño… revuelo. – contó el joven Weasley pasándose la mano por el pelo, con una actitud nerviosa inédita en él – Aún no lo hemos abierto. No sabemos quien es el destinatario.

- En fin – dijo lord Voldemort algo sorprendido – Veamos que es.

Con paso militar, ambos se dirigieron a la enorme sala de reuniones donde, sobre una mesa, se encontraba el paquete de la discordia. A su alrededor, un grupo de siete u ocho mortífagos lo observaban intrigados.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó el hombre, y todos se giraron rápidamente, inclinándose ante él.

Con parsimonia, el hombre se aproximó hacia él y miró la parte superior, en la que había escrito un nombre: "_Thomas S. Ryddle_".

¿Quién sabía su verdadero nombre? Eran tan pocos que el círculo se cerraba rápidamente. Dumbledore, Potter y Malfoy, eran tres de los pocos (quizás únicos) conocedores de la verdad.

Con curiosidad, tomó la caja y quitó el papel que la envolvía, un papel cayó en la mesa. Sin detenerse en él, abrió el borde superior de la caja, y al ver su contenido abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dio unos pasos atrás, y miró horrorizado a Weasley, que se mantenía a su lado, sorprendido por esa actitud tan impropia en su señor.

Cuando todos los mortífagos, con el pelirrojo a la cabeza, se asomaron a investigar, la confusión y el miedo fueron generales.

Dentro de las reducidas dimensiones de la caja, una cabeza descansaba en ella, con los ojos vidriosos dirigidos a los asombrados espectadores. La cabeza que un día perteneció al mortífago más importante de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. La cabeza de Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Pero... qué…? – se atrevió a murmurar uno.

Voldemort no dijo ni una palabra. Aquello le pillaba demasiado por sorpresa como para ser capaz de decir algo con sentido. Weasley, por su parte, miraba la caja con un gesto de satisfacción difícil de ocultar, aunque cuando se volvió para encarar al lord, su rostro era tan inexpresivo como siempre.

- Hay una carta, mi señor – comentó, tomando en sus manos el sobre que había caído a la mesa hacía unos instantes.

- Léela – ordenó Voldemort, haciendo que su voz temblase lo mínimo.

Hábilmente, el chico abrió el sobre y desdobló la nota, que presentaba un aspecto trágico a la vez que bastante salvaje, al estar escrita en tinta roja con una mancha en la esquina superior, que hacía parecer que estuviese escrita con sangre… Un momento. ¿Estaría escrita con sangre?

"_Estimado Tom:_

_Esto es sólo la primera advertencia. Acabaré contigo con la misma facilidad con la que acabé con tu mejor mortífago._

_Esto es sólo para que compruebes que yo tampoco tendré piedad._

_Sólo el tiempo desvelará lo que el futuro nos depara realmente a los dos._

_Afectuosos saludos._"

- No está firmada – terminó Weasley - ¿Quién habrá podido ser?

Esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían, en especial, Lord Voldemort. Era obvio que Malfoy no había podido ser. Tampoco Dumbledore, él era demasiado cuidadoso y demasiado… "bueno" (odiaba esa palabra) como para cometer aquella atrocidad.

El hombre abrió los ojos al recordar aterrorizado la energía destructiva que había sentido en Potter hacía tan sólo unas semanas antes…. ¿Habría sido Potter?

**CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**

_Hola!_

_En fin, ya estoy de vuelta. Después de más de un mes de examen y una necesaria semana de recuperacion (mi cerebro quedó seriamente dañado), aqui estoy de vuelta con esta historia, que es mi favorita! Mil perdones por el retraso a todos (- Ela pide perdon de rodillas, con lagrimas en los ojos-) xD_

_Bueno, este capitulo es lo que en mi barrio llamamos una Ida De Olla Total (que a partir de ahora, para resumir, llamaré IDOT xD). Es extremadamente raro, además de muy confuso, pero me gusta mucho como ha quedado. Para empezar la inseguridad de Hermione respecto a sus poderes (una cosa que quedó en el aire desde el capitulo anterior), siguiendo por la revelación de Sirius y la tormenta de sentimientos que esto despierta (el Sirius filosófico me asombro, aunque se nota a la legua que solo estaba alargando la conversacion, porque no se lo queria ocntar a nadie), además del Severus espia con el que me he reido muchisimo. Y finalmente... el asesinato. Odio a Lucius Malfoy! Se que lo he dicho millones de veces, pero no lo soporto, e incluso creo que he sido demasiado benevolente con él. Draco en acción, asi me gusta! Y la pobre Narcisa... pobre mujer... Lo pase fatal escribiendo esa escena, en serio. Es dificl meterse en algo asi ._

_Aun asi, estoy bastante conforme con el resultado, despues de estar desentrenada durante semanas, asi que espero que este capitulo les compense lo mucho que he tardado en publicar y les parezca lo suficientemente bueno como para seguir leyendo la historia y como para... esperar un poco más._

_Me voy de vacaciones esta semana, y quise dejaros este chap para no parecer una irresponsable, pero me voy un mes a un pueblo donde lo más parecido a un ordenador es una cabra, y a bver como conecto yo ahi el modem xDDD No, en serio, que en cuantito vuelva empezare a publicar, y además mucho mas rapido, porque estare la mitad de las vacaciones escribiendo y tendre chaps y chaps acumulados xDD_

_Contesto a los reviews:_

_**juani web**: ola! Me alegro de que te gustase el capitulo, la verdad es que es uno de mis favoritos. Espero que también te guste este (que tambien tiene su buena dosis de accion) y que la historia te siga gustando. Saludos!_

_**alex black bird**: Bueno, pues ya viste a quien está dedicado el capitulo, y en realidad, la mayoria de la historia. Muchas gracias de verdad. Por cierto, te agregue al messenger, pero cuando estas tu no estoy yo y al reves, menudo lio xD Que te parecio la intervencion de Draco? Sin duda.. estelar xD Y si, la verdad es que esta historia y Buffy siguen unos patrones bastante similares, aunque segun avance la historia iras vienod que cada vez se parece menos. Muchas gracias por los dos reviews, y por cierto, ya me hice socia de tu comunidad. En cuanto tenga oportunidad os mando un mensaje, a ver si publicais allí mis fics, ojala me acepteis. Muchisimos besos y abrazos!_

_**melody:** lectora nueva, yuju! a ver, los de la pandillita.. ahora vana estar un poco inactivos, pero ya verás quienes son. Y por si acaso alguien esta pensando: "pues quien va a ser, los slytherin de simepre..." MEEEC! ERROR! A lo mejor ya os lo esperabais, pero cuando lo pense, para mi fue una sorpresa. Me alegra que te gustase el capitulo, lo de Lily me parecio una parte muy tragica pero fundamental... Ahi es cuando Harry se da cuenta de que esta dispuesto a dejar incluso a sus padres por sus amigos y Sirius. Bueno, espero que te siga gustando la historia y muchos besos!_

_**amsp14:** Sirius, Snape, Harry... sin duda son personajes maravillosos! Y mas aun jutnos! Bueno, como ves me tomé un descanso con la de "Perdoname" para seguir con esta, espero que te guste el espisodio (adoro al Severus cotilla, jejejeje) y que todo lo que aqui ocurre te guste (me costo horrores, como escritora, ya sabras lo dificil que es escribir cuanod la imaginacion te abandona). En fin, nos vemos wapa! Actualiza tu fic prontooooooooo! Muchos besos, bye!_

_**EsTeR:** otra nueva lectora, que contenta estoy!Muchisimas gracias por lo que me dices, no sabes la ilusion que me hhizo que tanto a ti como a tus amigas les este gustando mis historuia (- Ela da botes por su habitacion- ) Los 10 chaps del tiron? Te mereces un premio! POrque mira que son largos, eh? xDDDD Si es que me enrollo como las persianas xD Y si, la verdad es que quien haya visto Buffy verá cosas mucho mas claras (es lo que tiene basarse en una historia ajena), Espero que te siga gustando la historia, muchos besos, bye!_

_Bueno, termine! En fin, muchas gracias a todos por leer y gracias tambien a todos los que me dejais reviews, que me alegrais el dia. Y ahora esta escritorcilla se va a preparar las maletas, porque aqui al lado tengo a mi madre amenazandome con la escoba, y francamente empieza a darme miedo ("auch! Mamá, eso dueleeee!") xDDD_

_Montones de besos y de abrazos a todos, y nos vemos en unas semanas. Prometo no tardar! Bye!_

**_Ela :)  
Miembro Orden Siriusana  
Story-Weaver_**


	12. Sálvame de la noche

**AMANDO LA VIDA**

**Disclaimer:** _Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad. Ni de la propiedad de J.K. Rowling, ni de la Warner... Estos personajes son tuyos, lector, porque eres tu quien da vida y valor a nuestros mundos maravillosos en tu cabeza. Nunca dejes de hacer volar tu imaginación...

* * *

_

**12. SÁLVAME DE LA NOCHE**

Sentado en el suelo de su habitación, son la espalda apoyada en la cama, Sirius tomaba con cariño y cuidado un sobre de papel amarillento y extraía de él unas cuantas fotos.

Aunque los protagonistas de estas sonreían y saludaban, muchos de ellos habían dejado de hacerlo años atrás, cuando una guerra, cruel e injusta como todas las guerras, había sesgado de un tajo el hilo de sus vidas.

Con nostalgia, contempló la primera de ellas, donde cuatro jóvenes de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años reían y saludaban a la cámara.

Mientras James lanzaba una mirada juguetona, intentando a todas luces ligar con la fotógrafa, Sirius le propinaba a Meter un coscorrón y se hacía el despistado a la vez que el más pequeño se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, dolorido, y Remus alzaba la vista al cielo, rogando paciencia.

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios del hombre al ver la imagen en movimiento y ni siquiera al ver a Pettigrew afloró a él más sentimiento que la tristeza.

La mayoría de las fotografías seguían el mismo de jovial alegría: James y Sirius posando con actitud chulesca; Peter cubierto por montañas de libros y con expresión agobiada; Remus gruñendo porque Lily le sacaba fotos sin su permiso; una en la que James abrazaba posesivamente a su novia y ella le respondía con un codazo…

Por fin llegó a él, a su tesoro escondido. Dejando con cuidado el resto de las fotos sobre el colchón, el hombre observó atentamente la imagen, prácticamente carente de movimiento.

En ella, una joven miraba a la cámara con expresión de enfado y hastío, como si se encontrase incómoda; pero finalmente, sonreía y una luz asomaba a sus ojos, de aquel color, entre el azul y el violeta, tan extraordinario, iluminando su rostro que, sin ser bello, alcanzaba una dulzura y una calidez entrañables.

Sirius acarició con cariño el margen de la foto. Ella era especial para todos. Sin embargo, con él era distinto. Tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que su mundo cambaba cuando Lydia le sonreía con la mirada.

Aún recordaba las circunstancias en las que aquella foto se había sido sacada, casi veinte años antes…

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Lily iba y venía por la sala común de Gryffindor armada con su cámara fotográfica, mientras que los demás la miraban, entre divertidos y molestos.

- Vengaaaa…

- Lily, llevas toda la semana fastidiando con la dichosa camarita – gruñó Remus, cansado – Descansa un poco, haznos el favor.

Restando fuerza a su reprimenda, James y Sirius posaban para la chica, que se apresuraba a gastar su último carrete.

- Remus, es el último curso. Quiero tener recuerdos de Hogwarts- explicó Lily mientras retrataba a Sirius haciendo el tonto.

- ¿Y una foto de James haciendo el pino es un recuerdo?

- ¡El más valioso de todos ellos, amigo! – chilló el aludido desde el otro lado de la sala, antes de que Sirius se le tirase encima en plancha.

Remus negó con un gesto de derrota y encontró cierto apoyo moral en laminada de Lydia, que les observaba algo apartada desde un sillón cercano a la chimenea, con una sonrisa en los labios y un libro en las manos.

- Déjalos, Remus. Tienen derecho a divertirse.

El chico se encogió de hombros y se aproximó a ella, aunque su calmada conversación apenas duraría unos minutos.

Lily se giró con mirada de depredadora, disparándole al licántropo una foto a traición, el cual protestó largo y tendido. Después se volvió hacia Lydia con la expresión de un cazador que acaba de acorralar a su presa.

- Te toca.

- No, Lily, por favor. Sabes que odio las fotos.

- ¡No tengo ninguna tuya en siete años!

- Mejor para ti, ya me tienes muy vista.

- ¡Venga, Lydia! – pidió su amiga con su mejor carita de pena.

- No.

- Vengaaaaaaa…

- Ni hablar. Me niego.

- ¡Tienes unos ojos preciosos, seguro que sales muy bien! Vamos, Lydia, quiero una foto de mi mejor amiga…

Antes de que se produjese una nueva negativa, Sirius saltó desde una silla, robándole a Lily la cámara y enfocándola con ella.

- Vamos, Lily, te hago una con James – exclamó.

El novio de la chica se presentó junto a ella de forma instantanea, abrazándola, pero Lily lo apartó de un codazo en las costillas, que hizo que el pobre James se doblase, respirando con dificultad. Aún así, su novia no se apiadó de él.

- ¡Joooooo, yo quiero una foto de Lydia!

- Lily, te estas comportando como una niña caprichosa – dijo Sirius con su tono más serio y adulto - ¿No te parece más bonito recordar a una amiga por los momentos que viviste con ela en lugar de por un trozo de papel?

El autor de estas palabras sonrió con suficiencia cuando todos se le quedaron mirando, francamente sorprendidos.

- Bingo. Él tiene razón – reaccionó por fin Lydia.

- ¡Caramba! – exclamó James, estupefacto.

- Pensé que eso no pasaría hasta dentro de, por lo menos, veinte o treinta años – dijo Lily.

- Yo pensé que eso no ocurriría nunca – murmuró Remus, atónito.

De repente, Sirius se giró hacia Lydia con una sonrisa maliciosa y la enfocó con la cámara.

- Estaba de broma – se limitó a decir, disparando la última foto del carrete.

La chica le miró, bastante enfadada, dispuesta a levantarse y darle un capón en cualquier momento, pero algo la retuvo.

- Venga, mujer, sonrie – le susurró Sirius – Cuando tu ríes, esa luz de tus ojos ilumina el mundo y deja de haber sombras.

Lydia le miró, halagada y completamente pillada por sorpresa, sin terminar de creerse que Sirius -"Me creo el rey del mundo"- Black hubiese dicho algo tan bonito. Finalmente, le dedicó a él y a la cámara una mirada luminosa y una abierta sonrisa.

- ¿Lo ves? – preguntó el chico – Brillas.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Sirius introdujo la foto en el sobre junto con las demás, derramando una lágrima silenciosa y solitaria. Ahora, que era cuando él más necesitaba a Lydia y a su mirada brillante, ella no podía estar junto a él.

Sólo él tenía la culpa de ello. Él había acabado con la luz de sus ojos; él había matado a Lydia.

Y su mundo se llenaba de sombras…

* * *

La mañana de Navidad, Harry despertó y comenzó a abrir los paquetes con la pausa de quien ya ha perdido la ilusión.

Los regalos de sus amigos, de los Weasley o del profesor Lupin solo era una muestra más de que aquel día de fiesta iba a estar tan vacío como los que le precedían.

A pesar de que todos se habían quedado en Hogwarts acompañados de un número bastante limitado de alumnos, Harry no había tenido la oportunidad de coincidir con su padrino desde el día en que Sirius les había revelado su secreto.

El chico sospechaba que se ocultaba de él, aunque Harry tampoco se había molestado demasiado en buscarle ni había comentado el tema con nadie. Le parecía algo tan surrealista y tan doloroso que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar que las aguas volviesen a su cauce.

Por ultimo, Harry tomó entre sus manos un sobre de proporciones considerables que había quedado oculto entre el resto de los paquetes. Al abrirlo, cayeron sobre las sábanas un sobre algo más pequeño y una carta en la que pudo reconocer la caligrafía de Sirius.

_Querido Harry:  
__Te ruego que me perdones.  
__El otro día fui injusto y pagué mi enfado con quien no debía. Remus y tú no merecíais mis reproches y por ello te pido disculpas.  
__Respecto a lo que pasó… no le des más vueltas. Es algo que yo debo solucionar por mi mismo. __No te inquietes, porque aun tengo muy buenas razones para seguir en ese mundo, a tu lado, siempre mirando al frente.  
__Se que debería ser yo quien te dijese estas palabras, pero me temo que a veces es más fácil contarle las cosas a un trozo de papel.  
__Te regalo mi posesión más valiosa como muestra de lo mucho que confío en ti. Cuídalo mucho, por favor.  
__Feliz Navidad.  
__Sirius._

Emocionado por las palabras de su padrino, Harry tomó con cuidado el sobre que acompañaba a la carta. Una docena de foros cayó en su regazo; fotos de sus padres y sus amigos de adolescentes. La última foto era la de una chica que no conocía, pero que con su mirada parecía pedirle comprensión para Sirius.

Sin saber porqué, el chico intuyó que ella había sido una persona muy importante en su vida.

Cuando salió al pasillo junto a Ron y Hermione, Sirius les estaba esperando en su forma canina. Harry se limitó a arrodillarse junto a él, abrazarle bajo la mirada cómplice de sus amigos y continuar su camino, los dos juntos.

* * *

- Crucio – susurró lord Voldemort, ejecutando su hechizo favorito sobre la desdichada muchacha, mientras los otros dos observaban aterrorizados la escena que tenía lugar ante ellos.

- Señor… - quiso intervenir el muchacho.

- Silencio – ordenó el Señor Tenebroso con un tono que no admitía réplica – No sé que es lo que habéis estado haciendo, pero lo único que habéis conseguido es crearme problemas.

Cuando, por fin, la tortura cesó, la chica se levantó del suelo con la ayuda de sus compañeros, y los tres enfrentaron la mirada peligrosa del hombre.

- Potter es mucho más poderoso ahora y todo es gracias a vuestra sublime estupidez.

- No supimos lo que podía ocurrir – se excusó tímidamente la otra mujer, que había permanecido al margen todo aquel tiempo, sin atreverse a mirarle.

- No me sirven las excusas.

- Era un plan válido. Lo que sucedió fue cuestión de mala suerte. Había tantas posibilidades de que Potter acabase muerto como de lo que ha pasado.

Recuperándose aún de los efectos de la maldición, la muchacha afrentó con orgullo los ojos inquisitivos de su señor, que enfureció aún más pero que decidió, prudentemente, dar otra oportunidad a aquella airada jovencita.

- De momento, lo único que he conseguido es a un rival más poderoso y a uno de mis mejores mortífagos muerto – repuso Voldemort - ¿Cómo pensáis tú y tus amiguitos enmendar vuestro error?

- Desde hace tiempo vengo pensando que Potter es intocable. Por su poder, o por la protección que tiene, o por lo que sea – explicó ella, dando un paso al frente con decisión, aunque el chico aún la sostenía por el brazo con precaución – Sus amigos son mucho más fáciles de alcanzar. Sus compañeros, ese licántropo al que parece tener tanto cariño, el animago Black, todos ellos s…

- ¿Black? – interrogó Voldemort, conocedor de la muerte del padrino de Potter que, en teoría, le había dado una cierta ventaja sobre el chico, al estar éste supuestamente destrozado por su perdida.

- Han hecho regresar a Black – informó la chica contenta de guardar un último as en la manga, y el lord no necesitó más explicaciones.

- Sigue.

- Todos ellos son gente indefensa. Atacarles será la manera más fácil de que Potter venga derechito aquí en busca de venganza y usted tenga la oportunidad de acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Tras un instante de silencio, el hombre asintió con lentitud.

- De acuerdo – consintió – Pero si falláis esta vez, se acabará el tiempo de las segundas oportunidades.

Con un gesto de sus largas manos, indicó a los chicos que se retirasen. Unos minutos después, fue Weasley quien entró en la sala.

- ¿Me llamaba, señor?

- Quiero que investigues al círculo de Potter. Amigos, familiares.. Quiero saber absolutamente todo de ellos: asuntos familiares, historias pasadas, la clase de relación que tienen con él… Cualquier detalle es importante. Investiga especialmente el alcance de su poder.

- ¿Su poder? – preguntó el chico algo extrañado.

- Sí. Si alguien ha tenido el poder necesario para hacer regresar a Black desde otra dimensión, tenemos más problemas de los que me temía.

* * *

En mitad de una tarde extrañamente calurosa, dos muchachos paseaban por los alrededores del castillo cruzando los caminos mojados por la nieve que los benevolentes rayos de sol tenían a bien derretir para que Harry y Hermione pudiesen, como tantos otros, aprovechar las ultimas horas de vacaciones antes de retomar sus clases.

- Entonces¿todo está arreglado? – se interesó la chica.

- En parte – reconoció Harry – Sirius dice que todo lo que está pasando es algo que sólo él, puede solucionar, que no nos preocupemos. Pero yo no puedo evitar hacerlo.

- Lo entiendo. ¿Y qué podríamos hacer?

- Llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo. Creo que a pesar de todo, hay algo en este mundo que le ata lo suficiente. Y sin embargo, no se me ocurre que puede ser, porque a pesar de ello, intentó…

Harry se aclaró la voz, pero no continuó hablando puesto que, al mirar a su amiga, notó que ella lo había captado.

- ¿No tienes ninguna idea de lo que podría ser?

- De eso quería hablarte.

Apartándose un podo del camino, Harry tomó asiento en el pequeño miro que rodeaba la huerta que había junto a la cada de Hagrid, y Hermione le siguió, colocándose a su lado. Del bolsillo de su túnica sacó un sobre amarillento y extrajo de él un taco de fotos, mientras se explicaba.

- Esto es lo que Sirius me regaló en Navidad. Son fotos de cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts. En casi todas salen él, mis padres, Lupin…

Hermione observó las imágenes con curiosidad, sonriendo ante la despreocupada diversión de la que disfrutaban sus protagonistas. Todos le parecieron muy jóvenes y distintos de cómo ella les conocía y en sus miradas parecía brillar un destello de felicidad que el tiempo o la muerte habían borrado.

- ¡Son geniales! Harry, eres exactamente igual que tu padre, Sirius no exageraba.. ¡Que guapo está él aquí! El profesor Lupin sale muy bien, pero tiene pinta de gruñón… - reía y comentaba la chica mientras iba pasando una foto tras otra bajo la sonrisa apenada de Harry – Tu madre era preciosa. ¿Y ésta quién es?

- ¡Exacto! No lo sé – exclamó, tomando la foto de la chica misteriosa – Supongo que era una amiga de ellos, pero a ella no la conozco ni me suena que me hallan hablado nunca. He buscado en otras fotos que tengo, pero sólo sale en una de la boda de mis padres y apenas se la ve.

- ¿Y cual es el problema? – preguntó Hermione, que aparte de algo extraño en sus hermosos ojos, no veía nada extraordinario ni especial en aquella foto ni en la mujer que mostraba.

- Creo que es alguien muy importante para Sirius. No se por qué, pero lo sé – afirmó Harry rotundo – Quizá ella sea la manera de que Sirius… se recupere.

- No sabemos nada de ella – repuso su amiga.

- Lo sé. Por eso quería pedirte… Bueno, como eso de la investigación de campo siempre se te ha dado bien…

- Quieres que averigüe cosas sobre ella.

- Si no es molestia…

- Claro que no. Veré de lo que me puedo enterar, aunque necesito quedarme la foto – aceptó Hermione sonriente.

- Un millón de gracias.

- No hay de qué.

De repente, un silencio asaltó a los dos amigos y ambos pudieron captar el ambiente, levemente incomodo, que los envolvía. Sin embargo, ese no fue el motivo para que Harry, decidiendo que ya era hora de comportarse como un hombre y afrentar los problemas cara a cara, no se decidiese a hablar del tema que tenían pendiente desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Hermione, yo… Quería comentarte algo sobre lo que pasó…

- ¿Lo del bosque? – cortó ella, alarmada al oír el tono mitad solemne mitad avergonzado que adoptada el chico – Sobre eso, yo no…

- ¿Qué bosque? – dijo él, mirándola sin comprender.

- ¿Sobre qué querías hablarme? – inquirió Hermione, cambiando de tema ágilmente.

- Cuando nos atacó… Bueno, cuando me atacó el billbert… Yo… Tú… - Harry se sintió enrojecer y caló de golpe al ver que a la chica le ocurría lo mismo – Esto…

- Sí, bueno, nosotros… - Hermione se sonrojó aún más, sin saber como continuar.

Sintiendo como estaba teniendo la conversación más estúpida del siglo, Harry se dijo que no cabía la posibilidad de caer aún más bajo y antes de que el impulso de salir corriendo tomase posesión de su cuerpo, acercó su rostro al de ella, en un acto casi desesperado.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Durante toda la tarde habían estado llegando a Hogwarts los alumnos que habían decidido pasar la Navidad en sus casas. Justo en aquellos momentos, Cho Chang atravesaba el camino en dirección a la puerta del castillo y pudo ver como en la lejanía, Harry pasaba la mano por la cintura de una chica, atrayéndola hacia sí mientras la besaba.

Al detenerse y mirar más atentamente a la pareja, descubrió que la chica en cuestión no era ni más ni menos que Granger.

La mirada de odio y calculada frialdad que les lanzó habría hecho estremecerse a algunos más valientes, pero el chico que se detuvo a su lado se limitó a observar alternativamente a Harry y Hermione y a Cho, mirándolos con regocijo y cierto triunfo en sus ojos.

Zacharias Smith pensó que, en un golpe de suerte, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro.

* * *

- ¡Hermione, por favor, ayúdame a terminar el trabajo de Snape! – rogó Ron, cuyo gesto agobiado contrastaba fuertemente con la somnolencia del resto de sus compañeros, que una semana después del comienzo de las clases, contaban los segundos que faltaban para las vacaciones de Pascua.

- Menos mal que te dije que lo hicieses hace casi un mes – le reprendió su amiga frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Por favor…!

En esos momentos entró Harry, al cual las sábanas parecían habérsele pegado. Tomando asiento junto a Hermione, le rozó la mano como quien no quiere la cosa y le sonrió, mientras daba a todos los buenos días.

- Anda, trae… - dijo la chica tomando el pergamino que Ron le tendía, con un humor bastante mejorado.

Su amigo agradeció la ayuda recibida, aunque en cuanto ella se volvió, puesto los ojos en blanco. Un solo mimito más y le daría una subida de azúcar. Pese a todo, haciendo gala de una discreción insospechada en él, Ron no dijo nada y se concentró en su desayuno a medio tomar, pensando en la mejor manera de poner en apuros a la secreta parejita y reírse de ellos durante una buena temporada.

La entrada del correo llamó la atención de todos, que levantaron su vista a la espera de paquetes, cartas o, simplemente, el diario de la mañana.

Cuando éste llegó a las manos de Harry y leyó el titular de la portada de "El Profeta", se atragantó irremediablemente con su desayuno y mostró a sus amigos el motivo de su sorpresa.

_"IMPORTANTE MORTÍFAGO FUGADO, APARECE MUERTO"_

_Ayer tarde, Londres._

"_En las inmediaciones de la Trafalgar Square de Londres, han aparecido los restos de Lucius S. Malfoy, importante mortífago que permanecía recluido en Azkaban, condenado a cadena perpetua, desde el verano pasado._

_La fuga, de la que las autoridades mágicas no tenían noticias, pudo haberse hace meses, en los que la víctima pudo haberse dedicado a la reorganización de las filas de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…"_

_Sigue, páginas 2 y 3_

Todos los que en esos momentos leían el avance de la noticia, levantaron la vista en dirección a Draco Malfoy, que había llegado al colegio el día anterior al final de las vacaciones a ultima hora de la tarde, y que desayunaba tranquilamente, ajeno en apariencia a los murmullos que el y su familia estaban suscitando, no sólo entre los alumnos, sino también entre los profesores, que se miraban con aturdimiento.

Por lo que pudieron leer minutos más tarde, la policía muggle era la que había localizado los restos y, una vez conocida su identidad, las autoridades mágicas habían sido alertadas.

En la celda de Malfoy en Azkaban, en la que horas antes los aurores aseguraban haber visto al susodicho, no se había encontrado más que una túnica raída y unos huesos.

El Ministerio, que no salía de su asombro, sólo declaraba que la fuga de Malfoy se databa en varias semanas o incluso meses atrás y que no sabían quien podía ser el asesino, aunque sospechaban que fuese una de las estratagemas de Voldemort para sembrar la confusión.

Por último, el autor de a noticia, que parecía ser un intrépido periodista apasionado por su trabajo, afirmaba haber descubierto que los restos del malogrado Malfoy se reducían a la cabeza del mismo, hecho que añadía misterio al asunto, y que fue el definitivo para que los lectores quedasen estupefactos.

- Se había fugado…

- ¿Habrá sido Quien-tú-sabes?

- Sólo la cabeza…

- ¿Y cómo se pudo fugar sin que se diesen cuenta?

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el resto del cuerpo?

Estos y otros eran los comentarios que se oían de un lado a otro del Gran Comedor, mientras los periódicos pasaban de mano en mano.

Absolutamente todos tenían un ojo puesto en Malfoy hijo, esperando a que reaccionase ante la noticia del asesinato de su padre o dijese algo.

Quizá el hecho que más contribuyó a la perplejidad general fue el hecho de que Draco continuase con su rutina habitual, como si no se hubiese enterado o, peor aún, como si no le importase lo más mínimo. Cuando el chico terminó su desayuno, tomó sus libros y se dirigió a sus clases como solía, sintiendo la mirada de profesores y alumnos clavada en la nuca.

Interiormente, el chico sufría pensando lo inteligente que Voldemort había sido. Dejaría el asunto en manos de los aurores y a la vez que la sensación de confusión y miedo aumentaban, el contaría con todos los medios para encontrar y castigar al verdadero culpable.

Lo que Draco Malfoy no sabía (ni, probablemente, podía imaginar) era que él y su madre habían sido las primeras personas en plantar ante el Señor Tenebroso un obstáculo insalvable, una angustia que a la vez que aumentaba su humanidad, hacía disminuir su poder.

Y es que, a muchos kilómetros de allí, envuelto por la soledad y la oscuridad de su guarida, Voldemort volvía a ser Tom Ryddle por primera vez en muchos años: volvía sentir. A sentir un miedo tan intenso que creyó que acabaría con él.

Tal vez aquello era la primera piedra de la muralla que lograse detener a Voldemort en su, aparentemente, imparable avance.

**CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**

_Hola!_

_Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí de vuelta con nuevo capitulo de la historia. Por fin sale Lydia, yujuuu! Ya saben que es uno de mis personajes favoritos en este fic, aunque ya irán sabiendo mas en lo sucesivo. De momento, del flashback se pueden deducir cosas como que… bueno, deduzcan lo que quieran, jajaja xDDD En el proximo chap, más xD_

_Por cierto, ya se que este capitulo es muy tranquilito en comparación con los otros, pero que quieren que les diga, hace falta relajarse a todo el mundo; Harry y los demás no son excepción xDDD. A todo esto… pobrecito Sirius, que mal esta. Y Harry dándose el lote, mal ahijado! xDDD Que por cierto, ya se que dije que esta historia no iba a ser precisamente muy romántica, pero ya se sabe, un poquito nunca viene mal xDDD_

_En fin, no se si os habréis enterado, pero han sacado una nueva norma para que no se contesten los reviews. A mi esto me ha llegado de oídas, y tengo que confirmar la información (jeje, parezco periodista de la prensa del corazón xDD), pero como no quisiera que me borrasen la cuenta, tendré que hacerles caso. De toda formas, que conste que me parece una norma completamente ESTUPIDA. Al menos en HarryArgentino hay una sección donde puedes dar respuesta a cada review individualmente, esa si es una buena solución._

_De todas formas, quisiera agradecer muchísimo sus reviews a**: amsp14** (mi "idola" Ana María), **alex black bird** (que nunca me abandonas, gracias!), **juaniweb** y **Gene Granger** (nueva lectora, bienvenida!)._

_Por cierto, Christian, si leyeses esto por un casual de la vida, lúcete, chiquillo, y dejame un review, que tengo escasez!_

_Lo dicho, muchos besitos a todos, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que prometo que no se hará esperar mucho a pesar de mis próximos examenes (NOOOOOO! xDD)_

_Bye!_

_**Ela :)  
**__**Miembro Orden Siriusana  
**__**Story-Weaver**_


	13. Aquellos que desafían al sol

**AMANDO LA VIDA**

**Disclaimer:** _Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad. Ni de la propiedad de J.K. Rowling, ni de la Warner... Estos personajes son tuyos, lector, porque eres tu quien da vida y valor a nuestros mundos maravillosos en tu cabeza. Nunca dejes de hacer volar tu imaginación...

* * *

_

**13. AQUELLOS QUE DESAFÍAN AL SOL.**

Marzo había llegado cargado de tormentas, y desde las mazmorras donde se impartía aquella doble clase de Pociones, Harry podía oír el repiqueteo de la lluvia a la vez que cortaba ingredientes para su poción.

- Harry – susurró Hermione, controlando que Snape se encontraba bien lejos en aquellos momentos – Tengo información sobre tu chica misteriosa.

- ¿Chica misteriosa¿De quién hablas? – preguntó Ron con curiosidad, aunque fue totalmente ignorado.

- Lo más difícil fue encontrar el nombre. La verdad es que soy un poco boba, porque…

- Totalmente de acuerdo – aseguró el pelirrojo con rotundidad.

Molesta, lanzó a su amigo un escarabajo de su kit de ingredientes, que Ron esquivó de un salto. Después, recordando su papel de alumna modelo, concentró su atención en el caldero que comenzaba a hervir, mientras Harry le telegrafiaba por susurros al chico la historia de la mujer desconocida que apareció en las fotos de Sirius.

- ¿Una corazonada? – repitió Ron, algo desconcertado - ¿Sólo eso?

- No sé. Simplemente, creo que esa mujer tiene un papel importante en toda esta historia.

La sombra de Snape apareció planeando sobre ellos y los chicos se volcaron en la preparación del antídoto _Aqualergo_ como si su vida dependiese de ello.

- El caso es que, después de todo lo que he averiguado, yo opino lo mismo – comentó Hermione cuando el profesor se acercó a la mesa de los Slytherin – Tiene una historia… interesante.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – murmuró Ron intrigado.

- La chica se llamaba Lydia Vaugh. Tardé muchísimo en averiguarlo, teniendo solamente la foto. Entonces, un chico de séptimo me comentó que había una sección dedicada a los alumnos de Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué chico? – interrogó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Una sección de alumnos¿Qué hay allí?

- Principalmente, millones de archivos de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts desde que se abriese el colegio: componentes de los distintos cursos, anuarios con los de séptimo, trabajos hechos por gente que estudiaba para el EXTASIS de algunas asignaturas y que se guardan para consulta…

- Al grano, Hermione – pidió Harry, molesto porque no contestase a su pregunta, a la vez que Ron aguantaba la risa tras la reacción de su celoso amigo.

- Bueno, pues revisé los anuarios hasta que encontré su foto en uno de ellos – continuó la chica, removiendo su poción a la vez que echaba un vistazo de reojo a su novio – Lydia Vaugh iba al mismo curso que tus padres y también estaba en Gryffindor. Fue prefecta y Premio Anual. En la sección de alumnos hay un par de trabajos suyos de Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas realmente buenos.

- Me recuerda a ti – comentó Ron – Prácticamente perfecta en todo.

- Como Mary Poppins – gruñó Hermione lanzándole una mirada con intenciones claramente homicidas.

- ¿Quién¿La conozco?

- De todas formas, no nos parecemos en nada – le ignoró de nuevo la chica – Revisé periódicos y material de la época u me quedé bastante… sorprendida. Por lo visto, los Vaugh eran una de las familias de sangre limpia más antiguas de Inglaterra. Y su posición respecto a Voldemort y sus seguidores fue bastante tibia durante más de la mitad de la guerra.

- ¿Bromeas¿Sirius tenía trato con gente así?

- No todo es lo que parece. Los Vaugh eran gente importante, tenían relación y tratos comerciales con la mayoría de las familias importantes. Sin embargo, su posición respecto a la pureza de sangre no era extremista. Supongo que al principio intentarían levarse bien con todos, pero cuatro años antes de la caída de Voldemort, se revelaron finalmente en el bando del Ministerio, y más concretamente, en el de Dumbledore.

- Verían que les iban a dar una paliza y cambiaron sus apoyos – dijo Ron con desprecio en la voz, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- En esa época era cuando Voldemort tenía más poder. Los Vaugh eran importantes, Ton, los mortífagos habrían dado lo que fuese por tenerlos de su parte. Cuando dieron su apoyo a Dumbledore, la gente se sintió como si tuviese la mitad de la guerra ganada.

- ¿Y qué hay de Lydia?

- Aparecen unas cuantas reseñas en "El Profeta". Por lo visto, fue la sanadora más joven de San Mungo en siglos. Y no sé si sabías esto, pero fue madrina en la boda de tus padres… y también fue tu madrina.

Harry miró al frente, pensativo. Si había sido tan importante en la vida de sus padres, hasta el unto de ser su madrina junto con Sirius… ¿Por qué nadie le había hablado de ella? Ni Sirius, ni Lupin… hablaban docenas de veces de James y de Lily, incluso de Pettigrew; pero nunca de Lydia.

- ¿Qué fue de ella? – pregunto Ron, sacando a Harry de su mundo.

- Ahí viene lo más interesante. Fue ascendida a jefa de la planta de _Daños producidos por Hechizos_ de San Mungo. Tres meses después, desapareció. Sin dejar ni rastro.

- ¿Desapareció? – preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez

- Concretamente, el día después de la caída de Voldemort.

- No puede ser… - murmuró Harry, perplejo - ¿Pero cómo…?

- ¿Recordáis el crimen por el que Sirius fue encarcelado? Según testigos, Lydia apareció allí gritándole a Sirius que se detuviera. Y segundos después, ocurrió la explosión – relató Hermione, tan sobrecogida como cuando leyó el artículo – Se le declaró desaparecida al no encontrar restos de su cuerpo, y Sirius fue detenido por el asesinato de trece muggles y un mago, pues que no había pruebas del asesinato de Lydia. Sin embargo, todo el mundo lo interpretó como una muerte.

- ¿Y qué fue de los Vaugh?

- Beatrice Vaugh murió un año después que su hija, y Adam Vaugh, murió hace cinco años. Dedicaron un artículo a la supuesta maldición de su familia, puesto que con el padre de Lydia desaparecía por completo la familia de sangre limpia más antigua del país.

- ¿No buscaron a Lydia? – preguntó Ron – Al fin y al cabo, Pettigrew no se desintegró, dejó el dedo a propósito.

- Desde el principio creyeron que estaba muerta. Los testigos afirmaron que estaba justo detrás de Pettigrew, intentando llegar hasta Sirius, y que la fuerza de la explosión le impacto de lleno y la… Creyeron que a Pettigrew y a ella les había ocurrido lo mismo.

- ¿Y no le queda más familia? Marido, hijos, hermanos o algo así.

- En "El Profeta" hablan únicamente de "sus padres y amigos". Era una mujer muy importante no sólo por sus orígenes; por lo visto, era muy apreciada en su trabajo. Va a ser difícil encontrar información de primera mano, si es en lo que estás pensando, Harry.

- Ya lo veo – gruñó el chico, pensando en otras posibilidades.

- Puedo preguntar a mis padres a ver si saben algo. De todas formas, Harry, lo más fácil sería preguntarle a Sirius y punto.

- ¡Estás loco! – exclamó Hermione – Intentamos ayudarle, no hundirle aún más en el pozo. Lydia murió delante de sus narices y fue a él a quien acusaron.

- ¿Estás segura de que Lydia muriese? Si no hay cuerpo, en realidad no hay pruebas de ello.

- Harry – replicó la chica – Un hechizo que mató a trece personas le estalló en la cara. No se puede sobrevivir a eso.

- Hay algo más… Estoy seguro de que tras Lydia Vaugh se esconde alg…

Harry enmudeció, blanco como el papel, cuando se encontró a Snape mirándolos fijamente, más pálido y enfurecido que nunca. Habían estado tan concentrados en su conversación que no se habían percatado de que su profesor podía escuchar cada palabra que decían desde quien sabía cuanto tiempo.

- La clase ha terminado. Podéis marcharos. Potter, Weasley y Granger, no os mováis del sitio.

Sus compañeros fueron saliendo uno a uno, mirando asustados a los tres chicos, que esperaban encogidos en sus asientos a la que parecía, iba a ser la reprimenda del siglo, a juzgar por la expresión de Snape, la más terrorífica que Harry había visto hasta la fecha. Cuando todos los alumnos hubieron salido, el hombre se enfrentó a ellos.

- Habéis transgredido todas las normas del colegio y habéis hecho lo que os ha dado la gana durante todos estos años, pero os habéis pasado de la raya.

- Señor, nosotros no…

- ¡SILENCIO, POTTER! – gritó Snape, fuera de sí - ¡Ya está bien¡Dejad en paz a los muertos y no os metáis en los asuntos que no os conciernen! Olvidaos de Lydia Vaugh o me ocuparé personalmente de haceros la vida tan imposible que mis clases hasta ahora, que tan poco parecen importaros, os parecerán el paraíso. Y ahora, desapareced de mi vista inmediatamente.

No hizo falta más: los tres salieron tan rápido del aula como si huyesen de la misma muerte y no volvieron a respirar tranquilos hasta que no estuvieron a salvo en la seguridad de su sala común.

- Aclaradme una cosa – rogó Ron, tirándose en un sofá - ¿Son imaginaciones mías o no nos ha castigado?

- Ni nos ha castigado ni nos ha quitado puntos; pero a mí me ha dado verdadero miedo – dijo Hermione fatigada - ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?

- Él la conocía, estoy seguro – masculló Harry – Averiguaré lo que ocurrió con Lydia sea lo último que haga. Lo juro.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se sentó en uno de los bancos de mármol que adornaban los laterales de aquel paseo, que rodeaba todo el castillo. Mirando al frente, contempló las imponentes montañas, que parecían rozar las nubes de tormenta que llenaban el cielo de aquella tarde de primeros de Marzo.

El muchacho dudó si sacar un libro o ponerse a estudiar, aunque finalmente optó por quedarse allí, estático, mirando al vacío. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en la biblioteca o en la sala común, soportando los murmullos de sus compañeros.

Desde que la noticia del asesinato de su padre había sido publicada en el periódico, Draco se había convertido en un ser solitario que parecía vagar por Hogwarts sin destino ni rumbo fijo. Sus amigos le habían dado de lado, temerosos de verse involucrados en los asuntos turbios de su familia, que ya habían llevado a Lucius Malfoy a la muerte.

La reacción por parte de los alumnos de otras casas no había sido mucho mejor: todos lo observaban y señalaban, sentían un miedo con el que hacía meses se habría sentido orgulloso y que ahora solamente le provocaba tristeza.

Aún podía recordar con claridad la charla que había tenido con Dumbledore, contento de que el director no hubiese obtenido la información que buscaba.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

- Como comprenderá, señor Malfoy, el ministerio espera ansioso su declaración. Quizá usted sepa algo, algún detalle que ayude a esclarecer la muerte de su padr…

- Yo no sé nada – replicó rápidamente – No he visto a mi padre desde mucho antes de que entrase en Azkaban.

Draco podía sentir como Dumbledore intentaba acceder a su mente, pero este mantuvo la concentración sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

- Buen uso de la Oclumancia, señor Malfoy.

- Gracias, profesor.

- ¿De verdad no sabe nada?

- No - afirmó rotundamente – Puede creer en mi palabra o administrarme el suero de la verdad. Haga usted lo que crea conveniente, profesor Dumbledore.

El hombre suspiró con agotamiento, atravesando a Malfoy con la mirada.

- De acuerdo, señor Malfoy. Puede irse.

El muchacho se levantó del asiento, huyendo con presteza de aquel viejo que parecía saberlo todo de él, aunque no le dijese ni una sola palabra.

- Draco – el chico se giró cerca de la puerta, enfrentando al director - ¿Realmente no te importa la muerte de tu padre?

Malfoy pareció reflexionar cuidadosamente unos momentos las palabras del hombre hasta encontrar una respuesta aproximadamente sincera.

- Lo primero que te enseñan en mi familia, profesor, es a aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos. Si lo haces bien, serás recompensado. Si fallas, serás castigado. Mi padre sabía a lo que se arriesgaba con su manera de actuar… Los demás no tenemos nada que ver. Tiene lo que se buscó.

Y Malfoy salió del despacho antes los azules ojos inquisitivos del director, que pareció comprenderlo todo en ese instante.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Durante más de un mes, Draco se había estado preguntando si finalmente les descubrirían, si su madre y él estaban metidos en problemas; pero el director parecía no haber dicho nada y haber guardado sus sospechas para sí, a pesar de las constantes miradas poco tranquilizadoras que le lanzaba.

El muchacho, de momento, podía sentirse tranquilo durante una temporada, hasta que se olvidasen de su padre o hubiese temas más interesantes que tratar. Sabía que, a pesar del morbo despertado por la noticia, la muerte de un asesino no sería algo que la gente lamentase demasiado.

Al sentir como alguien pasaba por su lado y se sentaba junto a él, el chico levantó la cabeza, muy sorprendido.

- No creo que te importe, parece que estás solo- comentó la chica sin mirarle.

Le sonaba su cara. Era esa chiflada de Ravenclaw que a veces estaba con Potter y su panda de estúpidos amigos. Lisa o Lorna o algo así se llamaba.

- No creo que me conozcas. Luna Lovegood – dijo ella, presentándose.

- Draco Malfoy. Y ahora, lárgate de aquí - gruñó con su tono más desagradable.

- Yo si te conozco. Lamento lo de tu padre.

- Yo no. Te lo repito: largo – espetó Draco, molesto con esa extraña compañía.

- Mi madre también murió hace unos años. Claro que ella era muy buena persona – comentó con una sinceridad aplastante que dejó a Malfoy sin habla – Debe ser duro que todos te rechacen sólo porque no sepan cual fue el bando que mató a tu padre. De todas formas, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Te pareces mucho a tu padre en el aspecto, pero creo que en nada más.

- ¿Conocías a mi padre? – preguntó Draco, agradeciendo inconscientemente que aquella chica le tratase con franqueza.

- Lo vi una vez, cuando acompañé a mi padre al Ministerio – relató Luna con tranquilidad - ¿Mi padre es periodista, sabes? Bajamos juntos en el ascensor. No me gustó. Parecía orgulloso, prepotente. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, pero los tuyo no. En los tuyos queda algo bueno.

- ¿Algo bueno? – repitió Malfoy, anonadado con el atrevimiento de aquella mocosa – No me conoces. Ni a él tampoco lo conocías.

- Bueno, pero él era un mortífago. Parece que acerté de todas formas – sonrió ella con languidez a la vez que le miraba – Ron me contó que ayudaste a Harry, aunque él no parecía muy contento por ello. Eso dice mucho a tu favor.

- ¿Lo dice? – dijo Malfoy con sorna, pero la chica se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Tienes razón, no te conozco. Tal vez seas un asesino, pero sigo viendo algo bueno en ti.

Draco se quedó helado, mirando fijamente a Luna como si hubiese a un horrible monstruo. ¿Un asesino¿Sabría ella algo? Por lo visto no, puesto que ella seguía sonriéndole, pero el muchacho no pudo más que asombrarse por su increíble (y sospechosa) intuición.

- ¿Luna? – llamó una voz.

A unos metros del banco, Ron Weasley se aproximaba a ella con los ojos entrecerrados al haber distinguido a su lado a Malfoy, el cual tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a largase para evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento con Weasley.

- Gracias por la charla, Lovegood. Nos vemos – masculló.

- Adiós – se despidió Luna, observándole fijamente con sus ojos brumosos, como de hechizada.

- ¿Luna, dónde estabas? – inquirió Ron al llegar a su altura, sentándose donde nos instantes antes había estado Draco – Llevo siglos buscándote. ¿Te estaba molestando Malfoy?

- No, sólo hablábamos. No es mal chico – el pelirrojo la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si dudadse de sus salud mental – Lo digo en serio, Ronald, no es una mala persona.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Puedo sentirlo.

- ¿Y desde cuando sientes tú esas cosas?

- Desde siempre. ¿Por qué me buscabas?

Ron se dio perfecta cuenta del cambio de rumbo que la conversación había tomado, pero no hizo ningún comentario, antes de que Loony le volviese loco a él también.

- Harry y Hermione – gruñó el chico a la vez que su amiga sonreía – Estaban todo el rato lanzándose miraditas… Pero bueno¿es que se creen que no me entero? El caso es que me largué de allí antes de ponerme malo. Llevo más de una hora dando vueltas.

- ¿Cuándo piensas decirles que ya lo sabes?

- No sé. Sería incomodo. Ellos creerán que me molesta su relación, cuando lo que de verdad me cabrea es que no me hayan dicho nada en meses.

- Tú mismo – murmuró Luna, aunque ahora su atención se centraba en dos alumnos que se acercaban hacia ellos a la carrera – Ron… ¿No son ellos? No parecen muy acaramelados, precisamente…

El chico rió, pero había algo en las caras de sus amigos que le decía que pasaba algo. Algo gordo.

- ¡Ron¡Ron! – llamaba Hermione, corriendo lo más deprisa que podía.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Un… un…

- Ha habido un ataque – completó Harry al ver que la chica no podía respirar.

- ¿Qué¿Dónde¿La cicatriz…?

- No, Voldemort no está allí. Íbamos a buscar a Lupin y a… - calló el nombre de Sirius al ver que Luna estaba presente.

- McGonnagall no dijo que no estaba – contaba Hermione precipitadamente a la vez que se apoyaba en las rodillas – Que se había producido un ataque y que toda la Orden del Fénix estaba allí.

- Mierda… - masculló Ron angustiado. Casi toda su familia debía de estar allí y él metido en Hogwarts sin poder ayudarles, sin poder saber siquiera si estaban bien.

- ¿Dónde ha sido? – preguntó Luna, entrando en la conversación.

- Cardiff, al sur de Gales. En esa zona es donde más magos de origen muggle hay – explicó Hermione.

- Parece una declaración de intenciones. Como si estuviese advirtiendo a todos de lo que pretende – comentó Luna, reflejando por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la conocían, un expresión de verdadera preocupación – Mi… mi familia… vive allí.

- Tranquila, Luna – susurró Ron, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, comprendiendo a la perfección la preocupación de la chica, la misma que la suya – Todo irá bien.

Los cuatro permanecieron allí, en silencio, deseando que todos pudiesen salir de la batalla contra los seguidores de Voldemort, sanos y salvos.

* * *

No estaban preparados.

Ese era el primer pensamiento que pasaba por la cabeza de los aurores, sanadores y prácticamente de cualquiera que estuviese en medio de aquella batalla campal.

Pero debían resistir.

Personal del Ministerio se ocupaba de evacuar a todos los muggles de la zona, pasando bajo miles de hechizos que volaban de un lado para otro de la zona. A cierta distancia, dos gigantes destrozaban todo aquello que encontraban a su paso; edificios de muchas plantas de altura caían como castillos de naipes bajo sus golpes, provocando conmociones, heridas e incluso la muerte a un numeroso grupo de personas que intentaban inútilmente vencerlos, a la vez que los rayos rebotaban contra su piel, enfureciendo aún más a las criaturas.

La Orden del Fénix luchaba a casi un kilómetro de esa zona, aunque pudieron ver a la perfección como una de las imponentes figuras caía por fin, abatida bajo los hechizos aturdidores de los aurores del Ministerio.

Los mortífagos sabían que era allí donde se encontraba su principal objetivo, y los más experimentados se enfrentaban a los seguidores de Dumbledore, con una saña y un ardiente deseo de aniquilarlos a todos que no eran problema para sus contrincantes.

A pesar del caos, los miembros de la Orden sabían que ellos sí estaban capacitados, preparados para ganar y poco a poco el número e mortífagos atrapados aumentaba.

Gente de la zona se había unido a la lucha, desesperados por salvar sus posesiones, su casas y la vida de sus seres queridos. Dos muchachos de apenas veinte años miraban aterrado, deshechos en lagrimas, el cuerpo de una mujer tirada en el suelo, con unos profundos ojos negros abiertos de par en par.

- ¡Cecile! Por favor, hermana, no te vayas… Cecile… - suplicaba el que parecía más joven de los dos, abrazado a ella, mientras el otro, de pie y con la cabeza agachada, miraba también a su hermana mayor, agarrando con fuerza su varita.

- ¿Era vuestra hermana, eh? – pronunció una fría voz a sus espaldas – Ridícula… No sabía ni coger la varita. Matarla fue demasiado aburrido.

Los dos se giraron para ver a un mortífago, demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse a los miembros de la Orden, que se recreaba con la tragedia ajena.

- Tú… - murmuró el chico que estaba de pie, levantando la vista - ¡CABRÓN!

Se lanzó contra el hombre con una mirada, pero el otro solamente sonrió.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – exclamó, y la varita del joven voló por los aires.

- ¡Cabrón, tú, tú has matado a Cecile! – gritó, loco de dolor, lanzándose de nuevo contra él, esta vez desarmado.

- Avada Kedavra – siseó el mortífago.

Pero algo ocurrió. Una sombra cruzó delante de los ojos del hombre en el preciso instante en que llevaba a cabo el hechizo y la maldición se estrelló contra la pared de una casa, abriendo un amplio boquete.

- ¿Qué…!

Frente a él, un hombre vestido con una larga capa negra rodeaba con su cuerpo al chico, que se había quedado súbitamente sin fuerzas, reprimiendo los sollozos.

- Largaos de aquí – ordenó el desconocido con voz ronca.

- Yo… Él… ¡Mató a mi hermana¡Le mataré! – chilló el muchacho.

- ¿Quieres dejarle solo? – preguntó, señalando a su hermano, que seguía llorando sobre el cuerpo de la chica – Porque si te quedas, eso es lo que ocurrirá. Marchaos ya.

Con un fuerte tirón, incorporó al chico desde el suelo, lanzándole una mirada penetrante. Finalmente, el joven salió corriendo, cogió el cuerpo de su hermana en brazos y arrastró al chico lejos de la zona donde el duelo entre el mortífago y su desconocido salvador ya había dado comienzo.

- ¡Me las pagarás, idiota¡No sabes con quien te metes! – exclamó el seguidor de Voldemort, lanzando maldiciones diestra y siniestra a la vez que su contrincante las evitaba ágilmente.

- Eres tú el que no sabe con quien se mete – gruñó el otro, a la vez que esquivaba la maldición Cruciatas, enviándole con rapidez un hechizo aturdidor que el mortífago esquivó por milímetros.

En efecto, éste último no sabía a quien se enfrentaba. La amplia capa con capucha escondía buena parte del rostro del hombre, dejando ver tan sólo su pronunciada sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que cualquiera habría identificado como la de un Black.

Sirius se movía con energía, atacando, esquivando, contraatacando… Por fin se sentía útil, activo, realmente vivo. Adoraba combatir contra aquella basura.

Mandando a su contrincante un nuevo hechizo de desarme, Sirius se concentró; cuando el mortífago volvió la vista al frente, él había desaparecido.

- ¡Dónde estás! – chilló, furioso y agotado.

Sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro; al volverse se encontró cara a cara con la sonrisa enigmática de su contrincante.

- Jamás mato por la espalda – murmuró entre dientes.

Un nuevo edificio cayó, muy próximo a ellos, pero ninguno de los dos se percató. Un rayo verde atravesó al mortífago a quemarropa a la vez que el estruendo se llevó las palabras del encapuchado. Un cuerpo muerto cayó a sus pies.

Sirius miró con aprensión al hombre. Quizá no debería de haber acabado con él, pero aquellos chicos merecían venganza por la muerte de su hermana.

Alejándose de él, al animago buscó a algún compañero de la Orden que necesitase ayuda o a algún mortífago que buscase pelea en las inmediaciones.

- ¡Padfoot! – gritó un hombre.

Remus se acercaba a él. Una quemadura con muy mala pinta cubría su brazo izquierdo y una brecha en la frente de la que brotaba abundante sangre dificultaba su visión.

- ¡Moony! – se acercó Sirius corriendo - ¿estás bien¿Qué ha pasado?

- Estoy bien – aseguró su amigo – Me golpeó un escombro, no es nada.

- Estás débil, Remus. Aún no te has recuperado de la última luna llena – comentó, examinando la herida – Te dije que no vinieras.

- Y yo te dije **a ti** que no vinieras. Estamos en paz.

- Yo me las apaño muy bien.

- Se están replegando – informó Remus, mirando a ambos lados una y otra vez – No resistirán mucho más.

- No me extraña – dijo Sirius – Ha sido un ataque a la desesperada. Nos han sacado algo de ventaja porque no nos lo esperábamos y menos aquí. Pero estamos más preparados que ellos.

- Nos han hecho polvo, Sirius – le recordó su amigo.

- No es para tanto. Te digo que podría haber sido mucho peor. Ha sido un ataque a la desesperada – repitió con tozudez.

- Voldemort no hace ataques a la desesperada.

- Ahora sí. Algo debe haberle asustado de verdad. Y vamos a que te curen esto de una maldita vez, me estas manchando la ropa – añadió con voz molesta.

- Qué considerado…

Remus se pudo en guardia. Ante ellos, una mujer se había plantado en mitad de su camino y los observaba a unos metros de distancia.

- Vaya, vaya, Lupin, que agradable sorpresa.

- Bellatrix…

El licántropo miró con un odio desconocido en él a la mortífaga, que le sonreía, divertida con su reacción. Remus intentó avanzar, enfrentarse a ella, pero Sirius lo sostuvo por el brazo, apretándole hasta hacerle daño.

- No – dijo, cortante – Márchate, Remus.

- Pero…

- Mantente al margen – masculló con una voz peligrosa que no admitía replica.

Su amigo se desapareció, tan sólo para aparecerse unos metros más allá, oculto en las sombras. ¿Y si volvía a perderle, esta vez para siempre?

El hombre se retiró la capucha con parsimonia, revelando su cabello oscuro, sus ojos encendidos de furia congelada, su rostro contraído en una mueca de desprecio, su sonrisa cargada de odio. Revelando, al fin y al cabo, su verdadera identidad como heredero de los Black.

- Hola, primito.

- Cuanto tiempo, Bella…

**CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**

_Hola!_

_Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo de la historia. Ya se que soy un poco desastre a la hora de actualizar, pero ya saben que estoy de exámenes, y entre unas cosas y otras, tengo el tiempo justo. El caso, es que logre sacarlo de debajo de las piedras, y pude poner otro chap, que espero que les guste._

_Aquí, como podéis ver, hay un poco de todo, y además de todo lo que me gusta. Para empezar, conocemos un poco más sobre Lydia, su familia, y su extrañísima desaparición. Por otra parte, indagamos un poco más en los problemas y sentimientos de Malfoy (ahí, Luna estuvo sublime, me encanta esa mujer xDDD) y por otro, tenemos el primer ataque de Voldemort y comienza lo bueno, yujuuuuu!_

_Como ven, al final ya me decidí a poner acción. La verdad es que me sentía un poco culpable, porque se que los chaps que escribo son un poco largos y si los personajes se la pasan blablabla, pues puede aburrir un poquito. De todas formas, también hay que dejarle hablar a los pobrecillos, porque si no esto sería una peli de Van Damn, y no queremos eso no? (NOOOOOOOooooo….!) xDDD_

_Por cierto, comentenme que tal me quedo la escena de la batalla. Nunca se me ha dado demasiado bien las luchas y cosas así, y aunque quede bastante contenta con esta en particular, es su opinión la que cuenta :) ._

_Por ultimo, el encuentro con Bella… Muajajajaja! Que pasará? De momento ya hemos podido ver a Sirius en acción, y da verdadero miedo (al menos a mi) pero lo adoro! Jejeje, a ver como se porta en el siguiente chap en el que, por cierto, sabremos un poquito más de Lydia, que como ya dije es un personaje importante, aunque iré contando cosas suyas por fascículos, para no aburrir, jejeje._

_Bueno, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a **alex black bird** (jejeje, me encantó lo del gemelo malvado xDDD), **amsp14** y **eidan**._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente chap, en el que (espero con todas las fuerzas de mi alma), ya seré libre de exámenes (aquí es donde grito histérica y de felicidad xDDDD)_

_Muchos besos a todos y muchas gracias por leer! Byeeee!_

**_Ela :)  
_**_**Miebro Orden Siriusana**_


End file.
